Pokemon: Return to Kanto
by Gyotso
Summary: After losing in the Semifinals of the Sinnoh League, Ash Ketchum returns home to make a tough choice. Opting to explore his home region of Kanto again with experience gained and Pokemon caught throughout the regions of Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Having a year to prepare for the Conference, the young trainer is ready to realize his dream and become the world's greatest Pokemon Master
1. New Rules

**Author's note will be in bold, Italics will be the Narrator's introduction/conclusion to the story. Takes place after Sinnoh, not many mentions of his actions in the last two regions, but Pokemon may be brought back from time to time.**

* * *

 _4 years ago we all watched as Ash Ketchum fought his way to the Pokemon Indigo League in the Kanto region. After being defeated in the quarter finals at the Indigo Plateau, Ash traveled to several other regions with new and exciting pokemon at each turn._

 _Ready to return home, his resolve to be the world's greatest pokemon master has not wavered in the least. Satisfied with his journeys throughout the other regions of Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, Ash Ketchum has decided to return home to Pallet town with a huge decision to make._

"My name's Jake Stupum, and I challenge you to battle." The guy with red hair declared.

"Sounds good." Ash said, pounding his fist into his open palm.

"One on one work with you?" Jake asked, his voice thick with a British accent.

"Sounds good. I choose you, PIKACHU!"

"I give you a ten for cute pokemon, but this is no contest. This is a battle! Go Graveller!" He whipped his pokeball into the air and out came the rock type pokemon.

"Pikachu use iron tail!"

Pikachu charged up its tail and lept intop the air, colliding with the rock pokemon's body.

"Like I said," Jake jibed after it clearly had no effect, "This isn't a contest! Graveller rock throw!"

The nearby rocks were hurled at Ash's oldest friend, who dodged with incredible speed.

"Tackle!" Graveller rolled at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHU!"

Jake having been bursting with overconfidence at his type-advantage, wiped the smirk off his own face as Graveller rolled by, singed by Pikachu's electric attack.

"Can't beat a point blank thunder bolt!"

"We'll see." Jaake considered. "Graveller use body slam!"

Pikachu rolled out of danger.

"Grab onto Graveller and use thunderbolt!"

The second point blank shock weakened Graveller greatly.

"Use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu's tail struck Graveller, knocking him out cold.

"We did it!" Ash yelled, running to hug his longtime friend.

Graveller was returned to his Pokeball.

"Nice match." Ash said, extending his hand to his opponent, who was only staring at the Pokeball he'd just recalled Graveller into.

"Yeah... you too." He replied half-heartedly, shaking Ash's hand.

The two trainers went their separate ways, Ash's leading to Pallet Town.

Ash after leaving his newest Pokemon behind in the Sinnoh region, was feeling sentimental and decided to visit Professor Oak's before heading home.

He was leaning on the white picket fence, gazing at his thirty plus Tauros rampaging across the field.

He could still remember that first day, the day he overslept. The day he got Pikachu.

Before he could be lost in memory, a familiar face came up behind him.

"What's up Ashy Boy?"

"Gary, hey how you doing?"

"Not so bad Ash. I learned a lot about Pokemon since the last time I saw you. How's everything with you?"

"I made it to the Final Four in Sonnoh, but then I decided to come home?"

"Now why's that Ash? It sounds like you were doing really well out there."

Ash thought of Paul and trainers like him. He didn't want to prove himself to their kind of trainers, eve though he and Paul left on okay terms. He wanted to be closer to home from time to time, and capture Pokemon he grew up watching.

"I decided to renter the Pokemon league here."

"What? Really?"

Ash nodded. "Battling with new and exciting Pokemon and trainers has been great. And I'd love to use some of them in the Pokemon League. But I want to be the world's greatest Pokemon master. I figure that I should start right here in Kanto. I'm gonna win the Indigo League and retrace my footsteps until I win them all!"

"I gotta admit Ash; you've got the confidence. And knowing you, you'll figure out a way to win."

"Thanks Gary."

"Better talk to my grandpa, I've never reentered the same region before. So I have no idea what the rules are." Gary admitted.

"Okay let's go!"

By the time they reached the lab, Gary received an urgent call that he had to leave.

"Sorry Ash, didn't meant to cut our visit short. But my girlfriend's coming to town, and I promised I'd meet her in the Viridian Forest."

"No problem Gary, keep an eye out for any rare Pokemon for me." Ash joked, looking his old rival/new friend in the eye and shaking his hand.

"Good luck Ash.

"Good luck Gary." He whispered, watching Gary Oak walk off.

Ash took a deep breath and walked in.

"Muk!" The sludge Pokemon covered Ash the second he walked in the door.

"Ow... hey Muk it's good to see ya." Ash said, trying to escape from Muk's affectionate nature.

"Muk's really missed you Ash." Professor Oak told him, walking up to shut the door.

"Hey Professor. How are you?"

"I'm doing swell, it's a beautiful day after all."

"It sure is."

"Well, what brings you back to Pallet Town? I saw your battle in the Sinnoh league, you've grown as a trainer."

"It helps when you have amazing Pokemon." Ash said, patting Pikachu on the ahead.

"I imagine you're here to tell me you wish to continue your Pokemon journey in the Kanto region again?" Professor Oak guessed.

"How did you...?"

"Today is the day everybody starts after all. You think I believe coincidence brought you to my lab on your fifteenth birthday? Without visiting even your mother?"

Ash laughed awkwardly. He hadn't really thought about his birthday much in recent years. But Professor Oak was right, five years ago today Ash began his journey with a stubborn Pikachu.

Ash followed Oak to his lab where sat three Pokeballs, not unlike the few he had attached to his belt in case he happened across a new one he hadn't caught yet.

"Of course these three Pokeballs housed Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur up until an hour ago."

"You're saying I'm late again!"

"Not to worry Ash." Oak assured him, putting his hands up defensively. "As a Pokemon trainer that has traveled to distant regions, you aren't governed under the same rules anymore. In fact, the three starters you choose from won't be the same at all."

"That's a strange rule."

"Actually, the rule is designed to supplant your ability to use Pokemon you've had for years. If you choose to renter the Indigo League, you must again acquire at least eight badges from eight different Pokemon League approved gyms. But, you face restrictions."

"Restrictions?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes."

"Like what Professor?"

"According to the Pokemon League Handbook 2003 Edition Volume 1 Section Alpha, subsection Gamma bullet point three:

No trainer is allowed to use Pokemon acquired from other regions (such as Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, or Hoenn) until at least three badges are earned from various gyms.

No trainer may be allowed to utilize Pokemon caught on previous journeys throughout the Kanto region until a fourth Pokemon badge is earned.

Until such time as the returning trainer earns their fifth badge, a trainer is NOT allowed to use any starting Pokemon given to them by an approved Professor.

Once expectations are met and skills are proven in Gym battle, any Pokemon may be used without constraint in any Pokemon League sanctioned event, including, but not limited to, the Pokemon Indigo League Conference.

(Notice: The rules governing the use of Pokemon apply only to Pokemon League sanctioned battles/contests: i.e. Pokemon Gym Battles."

Ash's eyes went wide. He was barred from using any Pokemon caught elsewhere for at least three Gym battles. He couldn't use his old friends like Bulbasaur or Kingler until he had earned a fourth gym badge. And what's worse... he couldn't use Pikachu until his sixth gym battle!

"Pretty tough rules." Ash admitted, not feeling as optimistic as he had when he walked in the door.

"The rules are strict to prevent trainers from simply capturing powerful Pokemon in other regions, and using them against trainers who may or may not even know of their existence. Since you have already been through this region, you can return to the site of any gym you've previously defeated. The League doesn't want you to simply use the same Pokemon and tactics, it doesn't truly demonstrate your skill as a trainer."

"I guess you're right."

"Now," Professor Oak said, pushing a button revealing three yellow and white Pokeballs.

"What Pokemon are in these Pokeballs Professor?" Ash inquired, picking one up for inspection.

"As per tradition, the three starters belong to the types of fire, water, and grass. There are fifteen different Pokemon possibilities to use as a starter for any returning trainer."

"Wow! I get to pick from fifteen Pokemon?"

"No. May I see your Pokedex?"

Ash handed him the Pokedex.

Oak slipped it into a small slot and pushed a few keys on the computer.

"Now the computer algorithm will decide which three Pokemon you will be able to choose from."

"How does it decide that?"

"It rules out any Pokemon caught on your journeys, and carefully weighs against Pokemon you've encountered on your journey." THe computer binged a few times. "Excellent, it seems the computer has decided on your starters for this journey."

Another few clicks on the keyboard brought up a shaded image to the screen.

"The fire starter option is: Growlithe." A picture of Growlithe using flamethrower appeared on the screen.

"Cool! I've always wanted one of those."

"Growlithe is unique to the Starting lineup, because it holds only a single evolutionary change." Professor Oak explained.

"Arcanine." Ash remembered, having seen one or two throughout his journeys.

"The grass starter option is: Oddish." A picture of Oddish using razor leaf replaced the blackened out image of the grass type Pokemon.

"And what if I choose water?" Ash asked, thinking of Misty and making a resolve to see her when he visited Cerulean City.

"The water option is: Horsea."

The temptations were huge any way he went. Horsea may not look like much, but he knew that Seadra and Kingdra were reliable Pokemon having seen them in battle before. Oddish may not be the toughest, but after battling Erica's Gloom in Celadon City Ash knew that Oddish would be a Pokemon he could trust.

That left Growlithe.

Historically speaking, fire types were his strongest. Charizard, Quilava, and Infernape were all fire types that were nearly indomitable in battle once he learned how to use them right.

Then again, no Pokemon were as loyal to him as the grass types he'd caught in the past. Sceptile, Bayleef, Torterra, and Bulbasaur were some of the Pokemon Ash hoped to use once he made it back to the Indigo Plateau.

If that could be said about grass and fire, what couldn't be said about water? Squirtle, Totodile, and Buizel were as dependable as any of Ash's other Pokemon. What counted out Horsea?

He'd come to realize that Pokemon are what you help them become. There aren't weak Pokemon in the world, only poor trainers that don't know how to train them to be as strong as the best. Even Magikarp could learn to be strong.

It seemed to take forever, but he eventually made a decision and picked up a yellow ball.

"A good choice Ash."

"I think so too Professor." Ash agreed, gazing at his Pokeball as the Professor recalled the two remaining Pokemon.

Ash was, understandably, excited about releasing the newest addition to his Pokemon family. But, Tauros had other plans.

He was carried off by his Pokemon, caught in the Safari Zone a lifetime ago, and brought to all of the Pokemon he'd caught ever.

Charizard and Snorlax were snoozing, but Bayleef trampled him loud enough to wake even their lazy butts up.

It took hours for him to say hi to all of them, in fact he forgot to show off the newest member of the family.

He reached his mom's as the day turned to night and was greeted with a big hug and lots of lectures.

"Sorry mom. I'll call ahead next time." Ash promised.

Together they ate dinner, and, a little before bed, Ash sat on the fence to his own yard, for the first time remembering his new Pokemon.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu said, bouncing onto Ash's head.

"Hey buddy."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, pointing to the ball.

"You know this is the first time I got a starter since I got you five years ago." He reminded his lifelong friend. "You remember how much you hated me back then?"

"Pikachu!" The little yellow Pokemon agreed.

"Back then, I chose Squirtle first. After I found out it was empty, I tried Bulbasaur and then Charmander. Then I got you." Ash said smiling.

"Oy, you're Ash aren't ya?" A female voice demanded from several yards in front of him.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"My name's Sky, I'm a Pokemon trainer."

"Me too."

"Professor O told me you just received one of the special starters from his lab. I've been to Kanto twice before, and now I've got the last starter left in the group of fifteen."

"Then maybe we should battle." Ash said, leaping off of the fence he was sitting on.

"Sounds like a plan. One on one. We'll both use our new Pokemon."

"Sounds fair." Ash agreed.

"Go!" They yelled at the same time, throwing their Pokeballs in sync.

From Sky's side came a beautiful Horsea with a determined look in its eye.

From Ash's side out came Growlithe.

"Aroof." Growlithe said, happy to be free of its Pokeball.

"Horsea." Horsea agreed.

"Horsea, use tackle!"

"Growlithe use bite!" Ash countered.

Ash's Growlithe took a hit and fell several feet back, but got up anyway.

"Let's try a tackle!" Ash decided, pointing at the overconfident Horsea.

"Horsea look out...!" Sky screamed right before Growlithe sent Horsea flying.

Horsea got up and shot a barrage of bubbles towards the fire puppy.

"Growlithe dodge and use headbutt!"

Growlithe leapt out of the way at the nick of time and headbutted Horsea back to the ground.

"Growlithe." The fire Pokemon grumbled.

"Horsea." The water type argued, sending another stream of bubble towards Growlithe.

This time Growlithe fell down, struggling to get back up.

"Tackle Horsea!"

"Use bite!" Ash yelled as Horsea got closer.

Growlithe didn't move until the very last second, leaping over the water type and clamping down on its body. Growlithe shook the little Pokemon in its mouth and dropped it at Sky's feet, spitting embers into the air in victory.

"Great job Growlithe!" Ash screamed, running to hug his new friend. Growlithe licked his face and turned his head to admire Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted, waving at Ash's new fire Pokemon.

"Ight, I'll admit. You done good today Ash." Sky admitted, her long blonde hair sleeked back in a ponytail. She returned Horsea to a yellow Pokeball and approached the victor.

"Thanks Sky. You were pretty great too."

"Guess we'll be seeing ya round." Sky said, waving her hand and walking off. "Just you wait Ash Ketchum," she muttered under her breath, "I'll show ya a thing or two."

Instead of returning Growlithe to the Pokeball, he let his new Pokemon sleep on his bed with him and Pikachu. He resolved to leave by the end of the week to restart his journey. Things were looking bright for this Pokemon trainer.

 _After an impressive couple of battles, Ash has proven that he has the skill to battle with old and new Pokemon alike. Using Likachu to conquer Graveller, and Growlithe to beat Horsea. Can Ash Ketchum battle his way back to the Indigo Plateau and earn a place among the greatest of all Pokemon masters? Stay tuned..._

* * *

 **As stated previously, this story occurs after Sinnoh without Unova or anything canonical after. The starters were altered so as to not give Ash a Pokemon he already has. Various Pokemon will return (both from the movies and series) and will be used by Ash and friends. He will, per tradition, have companions follow him on his journeys, but who they are hasn't been introduced just yet. Each region (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh) took a year to complete by my timeline, including any extra series that occurred within the same regions. Due to the fact that I did not watch much of Diamond and Pearl/anything in Hoenn mentions of those regions will be few.**

 **All movies are canon.**

 **This storyline may include a potential Pokeship in later time.**

 **Thanks for reading:**

 **Stay Tuned**


	2. Battle the Elements

**Wow never expected such an enthusiastic and booming reaction to the first chapter. Thanks guys! Just remember, bold is me, italics is the narrator.**

 _After an exciting battle with his new rival, Sky, Ash and his newest companion Growlithe are ready to take on the Indigo League. To do so, Ash must battle without the help of any Pokemon he's caught previously for at least four gym battles, including Pikachu!_

Ash woke up after a short, but fulfilling, night's sleep. Growlithe barked its name when its trainers eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Growlithe, how you doing?" Ash asked, looking around his room for Pikachu.

"Growl." Growlithe answered appreciatively.

"Do you know where Pikachu is?"

"Pika?" Pikachu responded, poking its head in the cracked door after a long morning pet session with Delia Ketchum.

"Oh there you are Pikachu. And how did you sleep buddy?"

"Pikachu!"

"Sounds good to me."

The three pals wolfed down their breakfast and took a morning run to test Growlithe's stamina. As the puppy Pokemon, Growlithe was more than capable to outlast Ash and Pikachu on endurance.

Ash and Pikachu stopped in front of a building just on the outskirts of town.

Ash frowned as he didn't recognize the building.

"Hey Growlithe, come back." Ash shouted, to the puppy Pokemon whom was beginning to loop around to its trainer. "When did this place get here?" He asked.

"You're referring to the Pokemon gym?"

"A gym in Pallet Town?" Ash asked.

"That's right." The female voice agreed.

"Who are you...?" Ash turned and saw a familiar face. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The girl racked her brain. "I don't think so. My name's Neesha."

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered aloud.

Ash was certain that he'd met this trainer before... but when?

"I'm Ash. This is Growlithe and Pikachu."

"Growlithe."

"Pikachu."

"It's nice to meet you both." She said smiling. "So you're a Pokemon trainer?"

"That's right."

"I'm guessing you'd like to battle the gym leader here?" Neesha suggested with a cocky smile on her face.

"Well up until a few minutes ago we were going on a morning run to get in shape. I had no idea that there was Pokemon gym in Pallet Town. I've been gone for over a year now."

"Oh so you grew up in Pallet?"

"Yep."

"I grew up in Viridian City just through the forest. But I didn't like the idea of a competing gym. So I opened up this gym a couple months back."

"Cool! So I guess I should challenge you sometime soon."

"Soon? Why not now?"

Ash looked at his Growlithe, who was licking its paws. He had a lot of potential, but he'd barely had any training with it. Then again, he knew a lot about fire-types from raising Infernape, Quilava, and Charizard. He'd seen several Growlithe throughout his journeys... but could he win with it?

"I've only got the one Pokemon right now." Ash admitted.

"But you have Pikachu and a Growlithe?"

Ash laughed awkwardly. "Yeah... I'm not allowed to use Pikachu since this will be my second tour of the Kanto region."

"Makes sense to me." Neesha smiled. "A one-on-one will definitely be an interesting way to do it."

Neesha unlocked the door and revealed a beautiful gym with a field, an aquarium, and a nice hot sauna for fire-types to heal and rest.

Inside were several Pokemon Ash recognized, Wigglytuff, Dewgong, Vileplume, Ninetales, a baby Vulpix, and a Rapidash that was running around the field with a few Ponyta chasing it around.

"I've got more Pokemon than this, but these Pokemon are the first ones I got." She explained, patting Wigglytuff on the head. "I hatched her as a Igglybuff from an egg." She pointed to Ninetales, "I caught her as a Vulpix after she was attacked by a wild Fearow. And Rapidash was my mom's Ponyta before I was born. Then my mom gave her to me for my eleventh birthday. She evolved into Rapidash a few years ago, right before..." She drew a blank.

"Neesha? Is everything okay?"

"Sorry. I lost my train of thought... I swear there was something important that happened right before she evolved." She seemed to think on it for a while.

The blank reminded Ash of his own blind spot in his memory system. Like why she still looked so familiar?

"I caught Vileplume as an Oddish when I first started my Pokemon journey. She was the first Pokemon I ever caught wild."

"Wow that reminds me of the Caterpie I caught when I just started out." Ash exclaimed, thinking about the Butterfree he had released to mate with a rare pink Butterfree.

Neesha smiled. "I caught Dewgong while fishing in the ocean when I was twelve. It was one of my best catches because he helps me get around in the water."

"Wow you sure do have a lot of great Pokemon. Which one will you use in our battle?"

"Oh, none of these." Neesha admitted, fingering the Pokeball necklace around her neck. She pressed the button and the Pokeball fell into her waiting hand. "This was my very first Pokemon. I evolved it twice, and it's never let me down. Go Pokemon!" She yelled, throwing the sphere into the air.

"Blastoise!"

"Shellshocker." Ash whispered, suddenly remembering the battle between BlastoiseTwo and Shellshocker. Neesha had been one of the trainers at New Island when he first met MewTwo! Ash doubted she'd remember that encounter. Mewtwo had erased all of their memories with his psychic powers. Ash only remembered because he met Mewtwo again while he was in the Johto region.

Neesha frowned. "How did you know my Blastoise's nickname?"

"Blast." Blastoise agreed.

"Must be a common nickname." Ash countered, laughing nervously with his hand behind his head.

"So are you ready to battle then Ash?" Neesha asked.

"You're on!" Ash challenged.

...

"Here at the Pallet Town Gym, trainers battle for the Element Badge." Neesha explained, holding up a square badge with the four elements (air, water, eart, and fire) insignia. "Only by mastering the four elements on and off the battlefield allow trainers to beat me."

"Then that's what I'll do. Growlithe," Ash took a knee to talk to his fire friend. "I know you haven't had any training. But I believe in you." Ash promised. "Fight hard, stay strong, and we'll show that Blastoise what a fire type can do."

"Growllllllllithe." Growlithe howled.

"The battle between the Pallet Town Gym leader, Neesha, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will now begin. Only one Pokemon may be used, no time limit." The referee declared. "Go!"

"Growlithe, I choose you!" Ash commanded, letting Growlithe take the field.

"Go Shellshocker!"

"Blast."

"Growl."

"Use Hydropump!"

Blastoise sent out powerful streams of water.

"Dodge and use tackle!"

"A poor choice, Ash. Blastoise use Rapid Spin!"

As Growlithe got closer, Blastoise retreated into its shell and spun itself towards the fire puppy.

"Slide low on your back and use flamethrower!"

"Growlithe." The pup obeyed Ash's command, sending a blaze of firepower right under Blastoise's rapid spin.

"Shellshocker!" Blastoise fell to the ground with a loud crash. It got up, the two Pokemon were now on opposite sides of the field than their trainers. "You're an interesting trainer Ash. I'll give you that."

"The only thing I want you to give me is that Element badge." Ash stated confidently. "Growlithe use bite!"

"Headbutt Shellshocker!"

Headbutt landed strongly on Growlithe who landed on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Stomp on the ground!"

Blastoise stomped, shaking the entire field making it impossible for the ailing Growlithe to stand up.

"Now it's time for our special move Shellshocker! Use Hydro Pump Aerial Crush!"

"What?" Ash said, watching Blastoise use Hydro Pump on the ground directly below it. The water Pokemon flew into the sky and fell back down with incredible speed. "Growlithe roll out of the way!" Ash screamed, fearing for his Pokemon's health.

"Growl." Growlithe rolled away just in time. Still struggling to stand since the Aerial Crush shook the earth even more.

"Of course." Ash realized. 'Neesha said this battle would be against the four elements. Blastoise is a water type, with the weight and strength to shake the very Earth on which it fights, and with the Aerial Crush she even has command of the element of air!

"Figured it out have you?" Neesha said slyly, not commanding Blastoise to do anything just yet.

"You said this was a battle of the four elements. Well there's one thing a water Pokemon can't do... and that's bend fire! Use flamethrower!" Ash yelled, pointing at Blastoise.

"Growwwwwl." Growlithe agreed, sending an inferno towards the grounded Blastoise.

"Blast..." Blastoise stumbled, falling to the ground on its shell.

"Use rapid spin and get back up!" Neesha urged.

"Don't let it! Use ember!" Ash commanded.

The ground around Blastoise lit up in flame, making it impossible for Blastoise to move without getting burned.

"HydroPump and Rapid Spin!"

The way a Squirtle would use Hydro Pump, Blastoise spun and spewed water at the fires surrounding it.

Blastoise stood up, weakened greatly by a tough battle.

Growlithe was also struggling to stand. Whoever got a good look in in the next couple of attacks would take home the victory.

"Water gun!"

Before Growlithe could dodge, it was doused in a sea of water.

Growlithe fell over, losing for the first time.

"Growlithe is unable to battle the victory goes to the gym leader Neesha!" The referee declared, pointing at the Gym leader who'd vacated her post to see to her unconscious Blastoise.

"Shellshocker, are you okay?"

"Growlithe." Ash cried, running to his companion's side. "You did so great buddy." He complimented the fainted Pokemon. "We're gonna get you some training, and we'll be ready for her next time."

"Actually, I don't think there needs to be a next time." Neesha admitted, withdrawing Blastoise into its Pokeball. "I don't think I won the battle."

"But your last move took Growlithe out." Ash recalled.

"Yeah. But..." She pulled out a miniature tablet and pressed the center button. Above it shone a hologram that replicated the gym battle. Right after Water Gun was used, Blastoise fell, hitting the ground at nearly the same time as Growlithe did. She turned to the referee. "Did you get that?"

"Indeed. Under scrutiny of challenge by the previously declared victor of the battle, I now declare this match a draw!"

"No one's beaten Shellshocker in this gym before. I normally only use it when I'm facing a trainer that knows how to overcome adversity, or just isn't ready to earn the badge. But you demonstrated thorough use of the terrain and understanding of the improvised moves I trained Shellshocker with. You even came up with a couple of your own on the spot." Neesha complimented Ash, petting Growlithe on the head. "As per my duty as this gym leader, I proudly present to you the Element badge."'

Ash took it in his hand and cheered.

"I got the Element badge!"

"Well that was quite a show?" Ash." Gary admitted from the door behind Neesha's post.

"Gary. You know this trainer?" Neesha asked.

"Of course sweetheart, Ash and I go way back." Gary explained, putting his hand in his pocket to touch the half of a Pokeball that he carried with him always.

"Sweetheart?" His eyes went wide. "You're Gary's girlfriend!?" Ash exclaimed, his eyes going wider than they previously were.

"The one and only." Gary and Neesha agreed.

Ash and Neesha brought their respective Pokemon to the treatment center inside the Pallet Town Gym.

"I built this mini Pokemon center here since the closest Pokemon Center is in Viridian City, I figure that it's probably not too safe to travel all the way there with fainted Pokemon."

Ash nodded.

Neesha took Growlithe's Pokeball and Pikachu and set them on a table.

"Chansey, Wigglytuff." She called.

The two Pokemon appeared shortly after and took the three Pokemon to the back for a full restoration of strength.

"So ya let Ashy beat ya." Gary stated, jibing at his girlfriend.

"Not quite." She shrugged. "Ash put up a good fight and managed to do some real damage to shell shocker with close quarter fire attacks."

"That's Ash all right. Always got something new up his sleeve." Gary admitted, laughing.

"So Ash, where will you go next?" Neesha asked.

"I was thinking I'd go back to Pewter City first." Ash admitted. "Maybe I'll see Brock there."

"Why not stop by the Viridian City gym first? It's on the way."

Gary and Ash gave each other a look.

"The Viridian Gym is controlled by Team Rocket. I don't want anything to do with those guys." Ash confessed.

"And they have a killer secret weapon. A psychic Pokemon that beat my Arcanine and Nidoking with the same move simultaneously."

"You mean Giovanni? He doesn't run that gym anymore. A nice man named Sud took it over... must be four or five years ago."

"Is it still a ground type gym?" Gary asked.

"Yep. Home of the Earth badge."

"Well I guess if that weird Pokemon is gone, it's no problem to go and check it out." Gary conceded.

"I think so too." Ash decided. "I'll go there on my way to Pewter City."

"I'll go with you." Gary offered. "I imagine you'll be making your way to Cerulean for the Cascade badge right?"

"Eventually."

"That's great because I've been meaning to take a look at some great find in the Unknown Cerulean Cave. Grandpa wanted to go, but it was too dangerous for him to go alone. So I'm meeting him there."

"That's great. It's always best to travel with friends." Ash said.

"Mhm." Gary agreed.

"I guess you'll be off on another adventure then." Neesha noted to Gary.

"Yeah. Sorry sweetheart, duty calls." Gary turned to Ash. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good!"

Ash grabbed Growlithe and went home to pack. He grabbed his sleeping bag/other camping equipment. A dozen or so spare Pokeballs to keep in his bag and a few Greatballs.

Ash turned his eyes to his hat... his old hat. The official Pokemon league hat that he sent in a million post cards to get. Admittedly, he felt nostalgic. So he removed his hat from the Sinnoh region and placed it on the new hook Mr. Mime had put in for him. Then he withdrew the old hat and placed it on his head.

'Now I'm ready.' Ash thought to himself.

Ash took Growlithe and Pikachu to the backyard and had them battle while Ash called out various commands from the sidelines.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt! Growlithe dodge!"

They spent several hours training until Ash decided he'd need to step up the training to take on this Sud.

"Growlithe return." Ash summoned his companion back to the ball and went with Pikachu to Professor Oak's.

There he had Gliscor and several others battle Growlithe.

Growlithe was a hard worker and an obedient Pokemon. Granted, the Pokemon was far too stubborn to admit defeat or to forgive itself for making a mistake in battle. However, it was a quick learner, and with a variation of new techniques developed by Ash it could soon become one of the strongest members of Ash's team.

Ash retrieved a Tauros and Gliscor's Pokeball from Professor Oak for training purposes and placed them on his belt. Ash shortly considered leaving Pikachu with the Professor so he could give Growlithe as much battle time as he could muster. But he decided that in order for Growlithe to beat Lt. Surge's Raichu in Vermilion City, Pikachu better be right up there with him to help.

The next morning Ash and Gary set off to Viridian City.

"So do you really think you'll be able to win the Indigo League?" Gary asked as they made their way to Viridian.

"I know I can!" Ash said confidently. "I'm gonna catch new Pokemon, train them up, and use all of my Pokemon to win at the Indigo Plateau."

"As long as you get Charizard to listen to you this time around, you should be fine."

"Yeah." Ash laughed awkwardly. "Charizard and I patched things up wince then. You might remember."

Gary did. He remembered Charizard battling his Golem, even defeating his Blastoise despite the type advantage. Charizard, when cooperative, had the strength to battle just about any opponent. Gary reckoned that even a legendary Pokemon would struggle against Ash's Charizard.

 _With his first Pokemon gym badge, Ash departs to Viridian City, accompanied by the young researcher Gary Oak. There Ash seeks to challenge Sud, but will he able to triumph over ground type Pokemon? Will he be able to capture a Pokemon that would give him the advantage...? Stay tuned..._

* * *

 **Nothing really for me to say, other than thanks for reading! The gym idea came from the fact that Ash competing in all the same gyms as last time sounds a little... unrealistic and repetitive even if the gym leaders change their Pokemon around. I figure a few minor gyms thrown in will help keep the story alive and add some creative elements as well.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Seel the Deal!

_During a battle at the new Pokemon Gym in Pallet, Ash battled for the Element badge! After an exciting Pokemon match, Ash's new companion Growlithe, triumphed over Neesha's longtime companion, Shell Shocker. Now Ash is making his way to Viridian City, accompanied by long time rival and friend Gary Oak._

It didn't take long to get to Viridian City from Pallet. A two day travel, but when traveling with a friend it felt like no time at all.

Gary was observing a flock of wild Pidgeotto while Ash contemplated catching one of the flying Pokemon. But it made him think of his own longtime friend Pidgeotto that evolved into Pidgeot shortly before departing from his team. Despite not having Pidegot anymore, Ash still carried its Pokeball in his backpack.

He ran into Pidegot a time or two, but it wasn't ready to return to Ash's side yet... Ash was actually starting to think that he'd never be able to have his old friend back on his team. It depressed him.

"FearOWWWWWWWWW!" He heard echo around the woods they were in.

"That thing sounds hurt!" Ash yelled, running to the source of the cry.

"Ash wait up!" Gary said, throwing all his stuff in his bag and taking off after the trainer.

It took him a minute to reach the injured Fearow. Its wing was bent and the Pokemon was clearly in agony.

"It's gonna be okay..." Ash comforted it, trying to approach it.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu protested

"Ash don't..." Gary began, but the Fearow had already snapped at Ash, biting his leg.

"Ow!" He complained, falling to the ground, unable to stand.

"Pika...!" Pikachu began charging up for a thunder shock.

"Hold it there buddy." Gary said calmly, approaching Ash slowly and waving Pikachu off. Pikachu watched him curiously, wanting to be prepared to shock Fearow if he hurt Gary too.

"Fearow!"

"Umbreon come on out!" Gary held his Pokeball, releasing his moonlight Pokemon.

"Umbreon."

"Use attract and calm down Fearow!" Gary commanded.

"Breeeeeee." Umbreon charged up, her eyes glowing.

"Fearow?" Fearow complained, no longer in a rage.

"Keep Fearow calm."

"Bree." Umbreon agreed.

It took Gary only a couple minutes to wrap up Ash's injured leg, Fearow's wing was a different story.

"I didn't even know you had a Pokemon on you." Ash admitted.

"Just Umbreon and Blastoise for protection, in case I get attacked by anything wild." Gary was going through his medical supplies but couldn't find anything too helpful.

"I could go to town and bring back help." Ash offered, sitting on a rock and trying to stand up.

Gary rushed over and caught him before he fell.

"Easy there Ash. Your leg needs to heal."

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"I guess I could go to town and bring back help." Gary pondered.

"Guess who?" A familiar trio of voices called aloud.

"No way." Ash said, turning to face the sources.

"Prepare for more trouble than you'll ever see." A female voice announced.

"And make it double, just for me." A male voice answered.

"To protect the world from an annoying Pokemon trainer." Jesse appeared, standing on a rock ledge.

"To unite our people against him is a no-brainer." James, too, dropped onto the ledge, reciting his own lines.

"To steal his Pikachu, and make it our own." Jesse continued.

"To conquer the world, our arsenal has grown!" James spread his hands out and behind him was a giant spider robot with huge pincers.

"Jesse."

"And James."

"Meowth, that's the name." Meowth agreed from inside the robot.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight."

"Meowth that's right!"

"Not you losers again." Gary complained.

"They never leave us alone." Ash pointed at Team Rocket. "Pikachu Thunderbolt now!"

"Pika! Chu!"

Jesse and James quickly ducked into the robot that wa well insulated from electrical atacks.

"Sorry twerp, but we came prepared for the weather!" James said, pushing a button on the console. The wind picked up, blowing Pikachu and Umbreon several feet backwards.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Umbreon no!"

"Oh look, it's an Umbreon. Let's grab it!" Jesse decided. The giant spider spit a web out of its mouth, wrapping Pikachu and Umbreon in a silky web substance.

"No!" Gary and Ash yelled at the same time.

"Blastoise we need you!" Gary yelled, releasing the heavy Pokemon. "Hydro Pump!"

"Blastttt..." Blastoise took aim and fired.

"You think we didn't expect rain..." James began.

"Not on my parade!" Meowth said, pushing a button that blew all of the water back towards Gary's first Pokemon.

"Now we'll see how you do when you're all wrapped up." Jesse said, sending a web Blastoise's way.

"Dodge it quick, rapid spin!" But Blastoise wasn't fast enough... he was too big.

"Blast..." Blastoise complained.

"Growlithe you're up!" Ash said, throwing his Pokeball.

"Hey, when did the twerp get a Growlithe?" Meowth asked.

"It doesn't matter, we'll take that too." Jesse said, pounding the web button.

"Growlithe flamethrower!"

Just before the web hut, Growlithe released a barrage of flame that burned the web to a crisp.

"Now free Blastoise!"

"A hot summer day wasn't on the heat index!" Meowth complained.

"I call for a hundred percent chance of wind!" James said, punching another button.

"Growlithe!" Blastoise's cannons were freed, but the rest of him remained wrapped while Growlithe lost his footing due to the increased wind.

"Our little Pidgeotto, Spearow, and Fearow gust maker works perfectly." Jesse said confidently.

"We're gonna get Pikachu now."

"Blastoise use water gun on Pikachu." Gary told him.

"Blast!" Blastoise managed to turn slightly, aiming a water spout at Pikachu.

"Thunder bolt!" Ash called.

"Pikachu!" The webs disappeared.

"What just happened?" James asked, the wind turbine failing.

A flock of flying types appeared in their viewing screens.

"Uh oh."

"Did the weatherman call for a tornado?" Meowth complained.

"Fearow!" Fearow commanded.

"You two help out too. Thunderbolt Pikachu, Growlithe flamethrower!"

"Blastoise, Umbreon use hydro pump and pyschic!"

The flying Pokemon used gust, blowing away Team Rocket in a blaze of fire, lightning, wind, and water.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Ash yelled to them as they disappeared into the sky.

"Fearow!"

After the flying Pokemon flew away, Gary set to fixing up the wing of the injured Fearow.

"We heard the explosion!" Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy appeared shortly later, improving Gary's work slightly

Ash and Gary smiled to each other, "We were just catching up with Team Rocket." Gary explained.

"Yeah." Ash agreed. "They had such a blast..."

"That they left without any Pokemon." Ash and Gary laughed at their jokes.

It wasn't hard to transfer Fearow to the Pokemon center in Viridian City. Gary had earned the Fearow's trust, and so allowed him to follow along every step of the way.

When Fearow was released from the Pokemon Center Ash thought for sure that Fearow would go with his friend. But there was a flock of Spearow waiting for its leader to return.

"Good luck Fearow." Ash said, patting its beak.

"Take care of yourself." Gary agreed.

"Fearow!" Fearow called, taking off into the night.

That night, they slept at the Pokemon center.

Ash woke up in the middle of the night from a dream.

In the dream he saw her again. She was there... at the Cerulean City gym, waiting for him to come back. She wanted to come with him again.

But he knew she couldn't. Her sisters would shut down the Pokemon gym if Misty didn't lead it. They just weren't that big of fans of battling, and Misty was dedicated to keeping the good name of Cerulean City and its gym alive.

Ash walked over the phone and considered calling his mom... or even Misty. But he decided against it. It was still late.

Instead he took a walk outside the Pokemon Center and ended up in front of the Viridian City gym.

It looked the same as when he'd entered it before, except the guards that stood there blocking him from entering and watching Gary's battle were no longer there.

He knew he'd have a hard time beating this gym. A ground type had no weakness to fire. And he didn't know what specific Pokemon would be used or how this person battled like he did with Neesha. (admittedly, he'd only seen the one battle with her Blastoise, but still it gave him an idea.)

Ash realized that Growlithe would have to overcome the next three gyms and each of them would have a type advantage. Ground, rock, and water. Fortunately, once he made it to Vermilion City, he could use his old Pokemon, but that's only if he gets all three badges.

"I will get all three of those badges." Ash told himself. "Growlithe doesn't need a type advantage."

Ash went back in to grab a fishing pole and Gliscor. Pikachu was still sleeping, cuddling a bottle of Ketchup. But he figured that a water type would help him tomorrow.

"All right Gliscor come on out!" Ash said, chucking his Pokeball in the air.

"Glisc!"

"All right, we're here to catch a water Pokemon. Now let's do it!" Ash set the line with bait and threw it.

An hour passed with a nibble, Gliscor found a branch it liked and took a snooze hanging from it... before long, Ash fell asleep too.

A tug on the line jostled him awake.

"WOAH!" Ash screamed, holding the fishing pole tightly. "Gliscor wake up this is it!"

"MagiKarp, Magikarp, Magikarp..." MagiKarp complained, flailing around in the water.

Ash facepalmed and spun his hat around. "Don't worry Gliscor, I got this. Magikarp!" He called, "You're mine!" He threw the Pokeball at the Pokemon, knowing that careful training would allow it to evolve into one of the most dependable Pokemon in Kanto.

Magikarp entered the Pokeball, but popped out instantly.

"What just happened?" Ash said, pulling out the Pokedex to analyze the failed Pokeball.

"Magikarp, the flailing karp Pokemon. If a Magikarp is unable to be caught, it is likely to belong to another trainer." Dexter explained.

"Another trainer?" Ash complained, "But I wanted a Gyrados!"

"Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp."

Ash unhooked it from the line and set the Magikarp back into the water.

"Sorry budddy, I thought you were wild."

"Magikarp."

"Gliscor."

"We'll just have to try again, won't we Gliscor?"

"Glisc."

Ash and Gliscor waited until the sun came up for a water Pokemon to appear, but none did.

"Bummer." Ash said, reeling in the line slowly.

"Seel!" A wild Seel appeared with the line in it's mouth. "Seel."

"Wow! A Seel." He pulled out his Pokedex to download the wild Pokemon's data.

"Seel, the sea lion Pokemon of the water element. Usually found during cold weather months, beneath sheets of ice. Seel has a strong horn on its head and is capable of using it for devastating attacks." Dexter informed Ash.

"Sounds like my kind of Pokemon." Ash decided. "Gliscor let's go."

"Gliscor." Gliscor agreed.

"Seel." Seel stated, jumping out of the water and headbutting Gliscor.

"Glisc!" Gliscor argued.

"Gliscor it's coming in for another horn attack, use harden!"

"Gliscor." Ash's Pokemon agreed, boosting its defense.

"Seel." Seel complained after its horn bounced harmlessly off Gliscor.

"Gliscor use thunder fang!"

"Gliscor!"

Seel sent up an ice beam that narrowly missed the attacking Pokemon.

"Try another one!" Ash urged, watching his Pokemon clamp down with a thunder fang.

"Seel." Seel cried, falling to the ground in defeat.

"Pokeball go!" Ash whipped the Pokeball at the sea lion and watched it shake around for a few seconds.

The Pokeball clicked.

"Yes!" Ash ran to grab the Pokeball and hug Gliscor. "You did it Gliscor! We caught a Seel!"

As soon as Nurse Joy woke up and was ready to roll, Ash handed over the two Pokeballs containing Seel and Gliscor.

"Great job buddy." Ash said to Gliscor's Pokeball as it was taken to the back.

Now that Pikachu and Gary were up and moving, Ash grabbed Tauros, Growlithe, and his bag.

When the Pokemon were healed, Ash spent the entire day training Growlithe and Seel. He taught Growlithe using Seel, Tauros, and Gliscor. Seel battled Gliscor, but under Ash's command, while Gliscor was led by Gary. Ash also had Seel battle Pikachu (which naturally resulted in several defeats for the young water type). But it seemed that Seel was competitive enough to want to keep up.

Once Seel was moved to the river to battle Pikachu, the electric mouse could shock the water, but was ordered not to to improve Seel's training. Just getting your butt kicked doesn't really help you out if you don't learn something from it.

"Seel!" Seel yelled, complaining about Pikachu's powerful Iron Tail. "Seel... Seel!" Chunks of ice were flung at Pikachu, who narrowly avoided all but the last one.

"Pika!"

"Seel stop!" Ash told it.

"Seel." Seel agreed, clapping for itself. "Seel, Seel, Seel..."

"Good job body, that was a great move." Ash pulled out Dexter to analyze the move.

"Ice shard," Dexter explained, "A powerful ice type move that deals damage and works at a superior speed than traditional attacks. It possesses the ability to fling chunks of ice at the opponent."

"Ice shard is a really great attack." Gary added after Ash put Dexter away. "It'll really help you out in the gym battle here in Viridian City, but I wouldn't recommend it once you reach Pewter City."

"Right." Ash nodded. "I'm gonna try and catch another new Pokemon before we battle for the Earth badge. What do you say guys?" Ash asked his five Pokemon.

"Gliscor!"

"Tauros!"

"Pika!"

"Seel!"

"Growlithe."

"Well, I guess we'll be here for a little while." Gary stated.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Sure Ash. I've got more than a few weeks before I need to be in Cerulean City, so we can take our time and capture as many new Pokemon as we can. And I'll study all of your catches that I haven't caught before!"

"Sounds good!" Ash and Gary shook hands and went to Viridian Forest. "This is as good a place as any to start looking for a grass type to help me beat Sud! Let's do it!" Ash yelled, running into the forest with Pikachu on his shoulder, and Growlithe barking happily behind him.

"Hey Ash, wait up!" Gary yelled, running after Ash...

 _And so with a new addition to his team, Ash is as optimistic as ever! Now he is going to have to train harder than ever to get his next badge and be one step closer to the Pokemon League! As for Team Rocket... we'll they're one step closer to a hive of sleepy bug Pokemon..._

"Don't move." Jesse whispered, hoping that the Beedrill wouldn't wake up.

"Nice Beedril, good Beedrill." James cooed, receiving a smack on the head from Jesse.

"We need to grab that Growlithe now too." Meowth said, trying to figure their best way out of this place. "There's only one thing to do!"

"Capture all of these Beedrill and use them in our takeover of the world?"

"You bet ya!" Meowth exclaimed.

"What have you done?" James and Jesse demanded as the Beedrill swarmed them...

"RUNNNNNNNNN!"

 _Uh oh. Looks like Team Rocket's running off again!_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Ash's newest catch.**

 **A note, I'm going to try and use several various Pokemon from his journeys as well as the ones he catches now. It will just depend on where he is and what he's trying to do. After he catches a sixth Pokemon, he will return another to Professor Oak so he can build up a full party of five (Pikachu being the sixth)**

 **Thanks again, keep the reviews coming! And we'll see you next time**


	4. Swim Day

**A forewarning: This story is rated M. No, this will not be lemon/smut at every turn. Trainers may curse slightly, but not regularly. Some slightly more adult themes _will_ be introduced as the story goes on including mentions of/potentially including; sex, nudity, etc... Ash is fifteen at this point so this kind of inclusion is understandable and no reason to get upset about. I haven't decided how far I'm willing to go, although I imagine not far, but you can expect me to offer some kind of warning or cautionary statement for particularly vulgar chapters. These will not be in plenty, but will occur to add to some of the themes I have planned for the finale.**

 **Thank you so much for your support and understanding with this matter:**

* * *

 _After an exciting day of fishing, Ash caught a new companion in Seel. Now with an ice type at his side to help him conquer Sud, Ash is testing out his new friend's skills in the outskirts of Viridian Forest..._

"Pidgey!"

"Let's go Seel!" Ash yelled, hurling his Pokeball forward.

"Seel, Seel, Seel." Seel clapped, thankful to be released from the Pokeball.

"All right Seel, use ice shard!"

"SEEL!" Seel called out, chucking various chunks of ice at the Pidgey.

"Pidg-ey." Pidgey flew into the air, avoiding the attack.

"Try an Ice beam!"

"Seel!"

Several ice beams later to no avail, this Pidgey was a dodging artist.

"Now use horn attack!"

"Seel!"

This time the attack collided, sending Pidgey crashing to the ground.

"Go Pokeball!" Originally Ash hadn't intended to capture Pidgey. But the Pokemon was exceptionally quick and cunning, which would definitely be a useful addition to his team.

The Pokeball rattled around two... three... four times...

The wild Pidgey appeared from the Pokeball and it looked mad.

"Hurry use Ice beam!"

Before Seel could use it's attack, Pidgey glowed white hot.

"What the...?" Ash exclaimed, only seeing a wild Pokemon evolve in battle a few times.

"Pidgey-O... TOOOOO!" Before Seel or sh could react, the Pidgeotto struck Seel with a perfect Steel Wing that sent Seel into a nearby tree.

"seel..." Seel muttered quietly, unconscious.

"Seel return." Ash commanded, thrusting out his Pokeball. "Pikachu I choose you!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's arms, landing just in front of Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto."

"Use Thunder Bolt!"

"PIKACHU!"

The bolt of lightning sent Pidgeotto hurdling back towards the Earth.

"This time you're mine!" Ash said, about to throw his Pokeball right before it landed.

A spinning blur of red, white, and aqua blue appeared from behind Pidgeotto, colliding with it and capturing the Pokemon inside.

"Hey that's my Pidgeotto!" Ash complained to the unknown source of the Great Ball.

"Pika!" Pikachu voiced its own protests.

"Gotta be faster if you wanna make it in this league." A girl appeared standing in front of Pikachu, picking up the captured Pidgeotto.

"I'll show you faster you Pokemon thief!" Ash said, getting angry that someone had stolen his catch.

"Tell you what. I'll battle you one on one, if you win then I'll give you Pidgeotto."

"And if you win?" Ash demanded.

"Then you've got to go on a dinner date with me." She said, winking at Ash.

"A... dinner date?"

"Pika Pi!"

"Well, I'm not losing!" Ash said, "We accept."

"Good." My Pokemon will be..." She threw a yellow and black Pokeball into the air, releasing a large Pokemon from inside it. "Dragonite!"

"Dragonite... dang it." Ash said, thinking about the Pokemon he had on him. He knew his Charizard could handle this, but even Pikachu would have a hard time stopping a dragon/flying type like Dragonite. "Pikachu, are you up for it?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, glaring at the much larger Pokemon with disdain, its red cheeks sparking.

"Begin!" The girl announced.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika...pika, pika, pika, pika... CHU!"

"Stop it." The girl ordered, Dragonite grabbed Pikachu and held it in front of it's face. "Seismic toss." dragonite flew into the air and began circling the sky.

"Use thunder!" Ash called.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu screamed, shocking Dragonite in more ways than one.

"Dra!" Dragonite roared in outrage, hurling Pikachu towards the hard ground.

"Use Iron Tail on the tree!" Ash told it quickly, watching his oldest friend rake it's Iron Tail down the tree (splitting it down the middle) and slowing it's descent.

"I've never seen anyone use Iron Tail like that before." The girl admitted.

"We've got more than a few tricks left. Use agility Pikachu!" Pikachu ran, gaining speed and temporarily confusing the Dragonite.

"Fly up, and use Hyper Beam!" The girl told her Pokemon, watching the enormous dragon type fly into the sky and use it's most powerful move on the ground below.

Pikachu, fast as it may be, could not hope to avoid the earthquake and ended up smacked around my several boulders.

"Chu..." Pikachu complained, getting up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked from the sideline.

"Cha..." Pikachu began, falling over unconscious.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran over and picked up his injured friend.

"Looks like I win the battle."

"First I'm going to take Pikachu to the Pokemon center, then we'll have dinner." Ash told her, not happy about the outcome of the battle.

"Fair enough, I'll meet you there in thirty minutes."

The girl got up on Dragonite's back and flew into the air.

"How could Pikachu lose?" Ash wondered, not sure how Pikachu's Volt Tackle could be stopped point blank.

Ash rushed Pikachu to the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy, who was elated to heal Pikachu back to perfect health.

"And she flew away on a Dragonite!" Ash finished his story for Gary.

"A Dragonite huh? They are definitely rare, but I guess not impossible to find and catch."

"Thing is, I don't know any Pokemon could just stop Pikachu's Volt Tackle."

"Neither do I ash..."

"Excuse me, but did you say, Dragonite?" Nurse Joy asked, walking over to Ash and Gary's table.

"Yeah! This girl howed up with one and stole the wild Pidgeotto I was trying to catch."

Nurse Joy sighed. "That's Eleanor. She's a Pokemon trainer from Saffron City and used her Psychic Pokemon to capture that Dragonite when she was just starting out."

"Just starting out and she caught a legendary Pokemon?" Gary asked incredulously.

Nurse Joy simply nodded, "Her father gave her a Kadabra for her tenth birthday as well as an arsenal of technologically advanced Pokeballs which help her catch rare and exotic Pokemon."

"Like a Lure Ball?" Ash asked, thinking about the one he used for Totodile.

"Or a Great or Ultra Ball." Gary offered. "Trainers that go for legendary Pokemon tend to use those because they have a better ctch rate, making it easier to catch Pokemon on the first try."

"Yes, well Eleanor became arrogant over her Dragonair when it evolved to Dragonite and now only uses _it_ to battle."

"You talk like you know Eleanor?" Gary pointed out.

"I do, she's my sister's daughter from Saffron City. She's one of the only people in our entire family not to be named Joy."

"I guess you can always tell which one she is." Ash remembered that she had brown hair, not red like Joy's.

"Yoohoo. Ashy!"

"Ashy?" Ash turned and saw Eleanor, dressed in a pink skirt.

"I'm ready for our date."

She grabbed Ash by the arm without acknowledging her aunt, and dragged him out of the Pokemon Center.

"Whew. That was a close one." She said, walking away from the city and towards a small river.

"What was a close one?"

"My aunt. She's always trying to make friends for me... but I don't need friends. I have Pokemon!"

She whipped out four Pokeballs, revealing Dragonite, Alakazam, Gengar, and Charmander.

"Everybody needs friends." Ash stated.

"Oh Ashy..." She waved her hand down like she was calling him off. "Friends just weigh you down, and you can't be weighed down if you're going to be the best of the best."

"My friends don't weigh me down. Actually, they lift me up... help me perfect my battling and stuff like that. They help me think of new strategies and to catch new Pokemon to use in battle."

"All I need are my Pokemon." She patted Charmander on the head. "When I was eleven I watched you on TV, that's how I know your name."

"TV?"

"Yep. Your Charizard burned this other kid's Charmander, and was kicking the Pikachu's butt next... but then it just stopped."

"Wah." Ash exlaimed, falling over from embarrassment. "That was back when Charizard and I were just getting a feel for each other."

Ash thought about that battle with Richie... the final sixteen of the Indigo League.

 _"Be careful, Charizard, Richie's Pikachu won't be as easy as it looks!"_

 _After throwing Sparky around for several minutes, Charizard grew bored and decided that a nap was a much better use of his time._

"That's what made me choose Charmander when i went to Professor Oak to start my journey." She explained, standing on a ledge and overlooking the river. "I wanted to understand why Charizard wouldn't battle."

"Charizard got a little big headed once it evolved, but we've fixed things up since then."

"So why aren't you traveling with it now? I would think that it would be a much better opponent than your Pikachu was for my Dragonite."

"Charizard trains at the Charicific Valley in the Johto Region; he only comes back when I call him."

"Maybe we can have another battle the next time you call him in."

Ash nodded. "I'm up for it any time."

Eleanor handed him a Great Ball.

"What's this?"

"It's Pidgeotto, he's yours you know? I didn't really want him, I just wanted to have some fun with you was all."

"There's a better way to have fun with people you know." Ash said, slightly harsher than he'd meant it too.

"I agree." She said, unzipping her clothing and turning around to face the water, jumping in.

Ash covered his eyes, knowing better than to look while a woman was changing.

"It's okay, you can look." Ash walked up to the ledge and saw that she was floating around... without any clothes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ash exclaimed, covering his eyes and backing away.

"I _said_ it's okay."

Ash slowly removed his hand from his face.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a girl naked before."

Ash nearly fell over again from embarrassment. "I have... I just... don't make a habit of it."

"Your what, fifteen? And you aren't the least bit curious about the way a girl looks?"

"I'm curious!" Ash defended, before realizing what he had said. "Why is it so important to you?"

"I just wanted to have some fun with you." She said miserably.

"Hey, we can have fun with our clothes on." Ash offered, still uncomfortable with the idea of her being naked under that water. The blue water was so close to clear that he could vaguely discern each curve of her body. He tried not to, the only girl he'd ever seriously thought of in that way was Misty after catching accidental glimpses of her in the midst of changing or whatever. May had been a different type of girl, not unattractive in the least, but was less careful about when she changed, resulting in Ash being more careful. With Misty, she was the careful one. Plus when Ash was ten and eleven, he didn't really think much of it.

"Can we swim?" She asked.

"Sure." Ash said, grabbing his trunks out of his bag. At the last second he realized that Seel would probably enjoy a water day, and released his Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

Ash walked to the tip of the forest and activated the Great Ball that had Pidgeotto in it.

"Go!"

The hurled Pokeball popped open mid-air revealing a beautiful winged bird.

"Go enjoy yourself Pidgeotto." Ash said, not feeling that he'd deserved the catch after all. He fought a battle for it and lost. At the very least, Pidgeotto deserved to be free. Although admittedly, part of him couldn't help but think of his Pidgeotto that evolved into Pidgeot just a little before he released it. It was, without a doubt, one of the most loyal Pokemon Ash had ever captured. He wondered if he'd ever see it again.

Ash changed under the cover of a few trees and jumped into the river.

After a few minutes of convincing, Eleanor agreed to re-clothe herself.

Ash looked away politely and watched Seel and Growlithe play with each other. Even though Growlithe was a fire type, it was still a puppy and loved to splash in shallow water. Seel liked to use a weak water gun to spray Growlithe and Charmander for fun.

"Char... Char!" Charmander complained.

"Ka...Zam!" Alakazam's eyes glowed, directing the water gun back at Seel.

"Seel, Seel, Seel, Seel." Seel replied, laughing at the reversed water gun.

Ash and Eleanor swam around for a while, did races (which Seel won of course, even though it was supposed to be the judge), and grabbed a quick bite at the Pokemon center where Pikachu was released to Gary until Ash came back from his date.

"So how'd your first date go Ash?" Gary asked, leaning a shoulder towards Ash for Pikachu to hop across.

"It was good I guess." Ash admitted,thinking about all the fun he'd had not worrying about training tactics and stuff like that.

"Are you going to ask her to come with?" Gary whispered.

Ash thought about it. He wouldn't be against her coming, but she did make him uncomfortable.

"Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ash turned around to face Eleanor.

Gary walked away so as not to intrude.

"I'm glad to see your Pikachu is okay." Eleanor smiled and pet it on the tail, where Ash had told her that it liked it most.

"Chaaaa." Pikachu said gratefully, loving the attention.

"Me too. We're all good to go."

"You're going to challenge Sud tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure if Seel is ready to battle. I only just caught it."

"Don't underestimate your Pokemon Ashy." Eleanor warned, wagging her finger.

"Where are you going after this?" Ash asked.

She shrugged. "I hear there's a new gym in Pallet Town, I think I'm gonna try my luck. I already have three badges. " She explained, opening a Pokeball to reveal the Boulder, Marsh, and Thunder badge.

"If you want, you could come with me and Gary and travel with us." Ash offered, not sure how he felt about it.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm more of a free spirit kind of girl, I meet a new friend, make out with him, and move on with my day."

Ash wanted to say 'But we didn't make out' but he was getting the feeling that Eleanor might have wanted him to say that. To egg her on to do it.

"I guess this is goodbye. Take care Ash." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to run the other way towards Pallet Town. Before she made it to the horizon, she raised her hand and winked at him.

"Girls." Gary stated.

"Girls." Ash agreed.

"So did ya kiss her?"

"That is so not your business..."

"Hey I mean if we're traveling..."

"That doesn't mean..."

 _And so with a new friend in Eleanor, Ash continues to prepare for his battle with the Viridian City Gym Leader. Still unable to use Pikachu, he must figure out a way to win with Growlithe and Seel alone... Can Ash obtain an Earth Badge? We'll find out as the journey continues..._

 **Yes yes, it wasn't that bad was it?**

 **This chapter lays down the framework of future encounters with females, mentions will be MOST of what goes on, but there may be something more once in a while to keep things slightly realistic since Ash _is_ getting older and frequently travels with members of the opposite sex.**

 **Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Reunion

_After a restless night's sleep. Ash is ready to take on Sud. With Seel and Growlithe the only usable Pokemon in his party, Ash may be worried... but when has he ever been one to shy away from a challenge?_

Ash was standing outside the Viridian City gym feeling nervous. He'd gotten lucky with Neesha for the Element badge. What if it wasn't enough to beat this Sud? Growlithe and Seelor were getting stronger every day, but would they be enough? He was starting to regret his decision to release that Pidgeotto...

"You worried Ash?" Gary asked, standing behind him.

"I'm never worried." Ash lied, putting on a cocky smile and walking into the gym that no longer looked like a stronghold.

"Greetings young Pokemon trainers." A booming voice declared from the other side of the gym.

" Uh... hi. My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm here to challenge the gym leader for an earth badge."

"Is that so?" The same voice wondered, leaping out of his hidey hole.

"You were hiding... in the ground?" Gary asked, not sure he'd just seen that right.

"What else do you expect from a ground type gym leader?" He inquired, stepping towards the pair of trainers. "So you're my next challenger." He said, approaching Ash.

Ash nodded.

An explosion shook the gym...

"Who is that?" Gary yelled, smoke blocking their vision.

"If you have to ask by now, you'll surely never know." A man's voice asked.

"Indeed, perhaps they should have been better prepared for trouble." A woman's voice offered.

"And made it double."

"Oh great." Ash complained.

"Don't interrupt us!" Jesse yelled at the young trainer.

"Let's get this over with." Ash said, throwing Tauros out of his Pokeball.

Tauros roared, ready for battle.

"So inconsiderate." Jesse noticed.

"Perhaps we should teach them a lesson." James smirked, throwing a pokeball towards the group. "Gooooo Hitmonchan!"

"What? Where did James get a Hitmonchan?" Ash wondered aloud. "Tauros use tackle!"

"Use fire punch!" James demanded.

"My turn." Jesse decided, hurling a pokeball into the battle field.

"Hitmonlee!" The kicking Pokemon called, ready to battle alongside its punching double.

"Umbreon let's go!" Gary chucked his Pokeball, confident that Psychic could overcome fighting with ease. But he was worried about Ash. Tauros was weak against fighting types.

"Revenge Hitmonchan!"

"Charge!" Tauros's favorite thing to do.

Hitmonchan and Tauros fell on impact, neither getting up.

"Tauros return." Ash called. "Seel let's go!"

"Hitmonchan return!" James yelled.

"Hitmonlee use double kick."

"Pyschic." Gary called to Umbreon, who threw Hitmonlee back at Team Rocket.

"Meowth we're running out of tricks here." Jesse pointed out.

"Don't worry ya guys. We got what we came here for."Meowth stated, showing a small collection of Pokeballs in a net.

"Those are my gym's Pokemon!" Sud yelled, reaching behind his Pback for the one Pokeball he kept on him at all times...

"Use Ice Shard!"

"SEEEEEEEL." Chunks of ice flew at Team Rocket, cutting a hole small enough for only a single Pokeball to escape Team Rocket's grasp.

"No!" Sud screamed, chucking his Pokeball to reveal a Cubone.

"Cu-bo-bone."

"Bonemerang! Pop that ballon!"

Team Rocket took off, but Cubone seemed more interested in the size of its bone.

"Seel use Ice Beam..." But Team Rocket was already gone.

"We've got to follow them." Ash told them.

"You're right." Sud stated, returning Cubone to his Pokeball. "I have a helicopter in the back, if we hurry..." The other two trainers returned their Pokemon and were moving.

Sud got into the pilots seat and took off with no hesitation, having faith that he could catch a balloon.

"Gliscor, go get Team Rocket!" Ash yelled, throwing his Pokeball to release the ground and flying Pokemon.

The helicopter followed Gliscor, who managed to narrow his search towards the balloon just over the horizon past Pallet Town.

"We need to bring that balloon down." Sud muttered, trying to think of a strategy.

"Pidgeot!" Ash heard echo from the woods just beyond... Could that be...?

A wild Pidgeot appeared and struck the ballon with steel wing, sending it down not far from Professor Oak's lab.

"It's a Pidgeot!" Ash exclaimed, wondering if it could be the same Pokemon he had released all those years ago.

Sud landed the helicopter with precision while Gliscor circled the crash site.

"We're not intimidated by the likes of you!" Jesse yelled, throwing a Pokeball at the Pidgeot.

"Chu!" Pikachu deflected the throw with a lightning bolt.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot screamed, a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto appeared with everyone using gust at the same time.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Sud grabbed the net of Pokeballs and counted them quickly.

"They're all here." Sud sighed. "Thank you Pidgeot." He patted the wild Pokemon on the beak.

"Are those all yours?" Gary asked, pointing to the Pokeballs.

"They belong to various members of my gym. I recruit Ground-type trainers to battle alongside me and get strong as I do. We keep all of our Pokemon in a special section of the gym that I thought was secret..."

"Well that gym used to be Team Rocket's." Ash pointed out, walking closer to get a better look at Pidgeot. He could feel it in his gut.

"Which explains how they found the stash." Sud agreed, looking curiously between Pidgeot and Ash.

"Is that you buddy?" Ash asked the Pokemon.

"Pigeot!" Pidgeot exclaimed, raising its wings like a show off.

Ash ran and hugged Pidgeot.

"Ash you know this Pokemon?" Gary asked.

"You don't remember Pidgeotto?"

Gary thought about it... he could vaguely recall Ash catching a Pidgeotto at some point or another. But he couldn't remember him using it during the Johto League.

Ash pet him on the beak. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to meet up much since you evolved." Ash stroked the back of its head like he knew it liked. "You've always been on a migration cycle whenever we swing by Pallet. How's the flock?"

"Pidgeot!"

"That's great. I missed you buddy." Ash hugged his old friend again, tears falling off his face. Pidgeot used its wings to wipe them away.

"Pidgeot, Pidgeot, Pidgeot!" Pidgeot explained.

"I think Pidgeot missed you too." Gary translated.

"Pika Pi."

"Pidgeot." Pidgeot greeted his old friend.

The group ate lunch, including Pidgeot and its flock of Pidgey/Pidgeotto.

"I'm glad we had enough PokeFood in the chopper for so many mouths." Sud smiled, glad to have the Pokemon back.

"So Ash, if you were to say, recapture, Pidgeot... would that count against using him for future battles?"

Ash thought about it. "I'm not sure."

"Ah, so you're a returning trainer."

"Yep. I battled Team Rocket last time I was in Viridian City. Then I guess they lost their gym."

"Yeah. The Indigo League didn't have an Earth badge for a over a year. Then my good friend Bruno..."

"You mean like Bruno of the Elite Four?" Gary interrupted.

"That very one." Sud confirmed. "He recommended that I take over as I specialize in ground type Pokemon. So Ash..." HE said, turning to the young trainer. "You're looking to obtain your second Earth badge right?"

"Yes. The problem was that I only have two eligible Pokemon. I wasn't sure if you required three or not."

"Some gyms do, but I'm not picky. The rules of the Pokemon League tell me to accept all challengers. Even if it means less Pokemon involved in the battle. But on the subject of your Pidgeot..."

"I don't want to speak for Pidgeot." Ash said quickly. "I mean, I'd love to have it back on my team. But I let him stay here so he could protect these Pidgey and Pidgeotto from Fearow... I can't just take it away now."

"Well, I think it should be left for Pidgeot to decide." Sud turned to the wild flying Pokemon.

"Pidgeot!"

"I don't want to take you away from your friends Pidgeot." Ash admitted.

"Pidgeot." It shook its head. "Pidgeot!" It called out, revealing a second Pidgeot that had since been hiding in the trees.

"I'm getting the feeling that this Pidgeot just recently evolved. Meaning it's more than strong enough to protect the flock." Gary stated, inspecting the Pokemon.

"Pidgeot." Pidgeot nudged Ash's shoulder, revealing inside the jacket his empty Pokeballs.

"And I'd say that Pidgeot would be okay to use since he was a new catch in this region. I don't recall any rule specific to recapturing a released Pokemon, although I'm sure this a unique contingency." Sud decided. "I'd be happy to battle it."

"Okay." Ash agreed, digging in his backpack for the Pokeball he'd saved. "Go Pokeball!" Ash threw it and watched it tap Pidgeot, who came in without protest and belonged to Ash once again. "We got Pidgeot back!"

While on the way to Viridian City, Ash returned Gliscor and Tauros's Pokeballs to Professor Oak.

He didn't mention Pidgeot, slightly afraid that the Professor would call foul on using Pidgeot in gym battles. Plus, he was too hyped to try!

While Gary and Sud rode in the chopper, Ash and Pikachu rode on Pidgeot's back. It took little time as the wind seemed to catch Pidgeot's wings and send him and his companion going even faster.

They reached the Viridian City gym as the sun yielded to the moon, leaving just enough light on the street for a safe landing.

Inside the Pokemon Gym the battle was about to begin.

"The Pokemon Battle between the Gym Leader Sud, and the challenger Ash from Pallet Town is about to be underway. This will be a three on three battle with no time limit, and unlimited substitutions by the challenger only. Let the battle begin!" The referee declared, throwing his hands up to signal the start.

"I want that Earth badge... so I'll have to start strong!" Ash decided, throwing a Pokeball. "Go Seel!"

"Seel. Seel. Seel."

"I expected you to start with Pidgeot. But no matter... Cubone let's go!"

"Cu-bo-bo-bone."

"The challenger has the first move." Sud told Ash.

"Use your water gun!"

"Cubone dodge!"

Cubone heard the command too late and was instantly knocked out by the powerful water attack.

"Cubone is unable to battle, the victory goes to Seel."

"Seel?" Seel asked, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Good job Seel." Ash stated, wondering why Cubone hadn't listened to its trainer. Cubone was a gym leader's Pokemon... not some trainer. The fact that it didn't listen at all was... strange. And even stranger that Sud chose to use it.

"Well done Cubone, but we still have work to be done." Sud recallled Cubone. "I hope you don't expect all victories that easy."

"I certainly hope not."

"Let's go Phanpy!" Phanpy emerged from its Pokeball.

"I'm sticking with Seel!"

"Phanpy use roll out!"

"Seel ice shard!"

The shards did nothing to hasten Phanpy's approach, causing an inevitable collision with Ash's Seel.

Phanpy rolled back around and stood in front of its trainer... maybe this wouldn't be so easy after all.

"Seel use water gun!"

"Seel!" Seel sprayed water towards Phanpy but couldn't land a hit caused by Phanpy's incredible speed.

"We need to slow Phanpy down, Seel." Ash thought about it, remembering when, in the Pokemon League on the Ice Field, a trainer used Arcanine to melt the entire field into one huge lake. "Seel use ice beam on the floor! Cover the ground!"

As Phanpy rolled, it soon began to slip as rock turned to ice... Phanpy rolled outside of the arena, crashing into the wall painfully.

"Phanpy..." Phanpy whined.

"Phanpy... Use charm!"

"Charm?"

All of a sudden, Seel found Phanpy attractive.

"Snap out of it Seel! Use Ice Beam and freeze Phanpy!."

"Seel... Seel." Seel shook its head, sliding towards the small Pokemon.

"Seel don't leave the ice!"

"Roll out!"

Seel went skidding backwards on the ice, crashing into the wall as Phanpy had... but not fairing as well.

"Seel is unable to battle. Phanpy wins!"

"You did your best, return for a good rest." Ash stated, trying to map out his next plan... that's when Phanpy started to glow...

"Phanpy!" Sud yelled.

That's when it evolved into Donphan.

"Well that works out in my favor." Sud called to the other trainer.

"Maybe... but maybe not! Pidgeot let's go!"

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot landed on the ice, crunching it with his claws.

"Donphan use Earthquake and break up the ice field."

"Pidgeot get in the air! Use steel wing!"

Pidgeot whipped past Donphan, colliding in one powerful move with a shaking Pokemon.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot celebrated, landing in the middle of the field, showing off its giant wings.

"Pidgeot it's not over!"

"Rollout!"

Donphan was too heavy to be hastened by the ice cracks, and collided with Pidgeot with speeds double that of Phanpy.

"Pidgeot..." Pidgeot groaned, flapping its wings to get back up.

"Use gust!"

Pidgeot managed to flap its wings to get Donphan off its feet, sending it backwards onto the crumbling ice.

"Don..phan." Donphan complained.

"Hyper beam!"

"Use protect!" Ash called.

Pidgeot managed to put up its shield in time to stop the Hyper beam cold, but both Pokemon were clearly exhausted from such battle.

"Use fly!" Ash yelled, pointing at Donphan.

Pidgeot flew up high.

"Donphan dodge, hurry!" But Donphan needed to rest, Hyper Beam had drained it greatly...

Pidgeot struck with force, sending Donphan back to its trainer and its Pokeball soon after.

"You did well, Donphan. Take a break. So... One to two is it? Who will it be?" Sud asked, nodding to Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot return." Ash called, returning Pidgeot to its Pokeball. "Growlithe, show time!"

"Growlithe." Growlithe barked.

"I thought you might save Pidgeot for later use. Especially after such a tough battle with Donphan. But this is just getting started... come on out Rhydon!

"Rhydon!" Rhydon roared.

"All right Growlithe. This is gonna be tough. But you're the only fresh pair of legs I've got."

Growlithe protested with a bark.

"Okay my bad, the only fresh pair of paws." Ash corrected.

"Growlithe." Growlithe began to growl at the large Pokemon in front of him.

"All right Rhydon use dig!"

"Flamethrower on the ground!"

Not knowing his trainers reasoning, but trusting Ash nonetheless, Growlithe burned the ground as Charizard once had against Gary's Blastoise.

"Yep, Ash still knows how to impress me." Gary noted from the sideline, shaking his head, remembering the time.

"Come on up Rhydon!" Rhydon dug out, tackling Growlithe straight out of the ground. But the terrain was not as it remembered. It was hot... boiling water was everywhere from what used to be ice. It usually was strong against fire... but this was something different.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash called, watching Growlithe ignite its opponent.

"Rhydon dig!"

But Rhydon could not... the burn was too bad.

"Take down!"

Growlithe, indeed, took Rhydon down.

"Rhydon is unable to battle. The victory goes to Growlithe, with the match and the Earth badge going to the challenger, Ash of Pallet Town!"

Sud walked over, returning Rhydon and comforting it while it was in its ball.

"Well Ash, you seem to have earned this." Sud handed Ash the Earth badge. "It was a tough call picking between weaknesses, fire and flying."

"Yeah. But I figured Growlithe would have a better chance since Pidgeot was so tired. It earned a rest." Ash took the badge thankfully, putting his fist in the air.

"You did well Ash. Many challenges await you still." Sud warned. "I am by no means the best leader the Pokemon League has to offer. And if you choose to follow the steps of your past experiences, you will find that the leaders you faced will have changed as well. Sharpening their own gifts, and becoming stronger as you have. It is the duty of gym leaders to determine which trainers are ready for the Pokemon League. Not everyone will be an easy victory. Especially, if they know your tactics as I did not."

"Thanks Sud. I'm gonna head to Pewter City to see an old friend. I hope you watch when I make it to the Pokemon League."

"I will be watching with great interest." Sud assured him.

Ash and Gary set out the next morning through Viridian Forest and to Ash's next gym battle!

 _With an unexpected returned friend in Pidgeot, Ash is as set as ever on becoming the world's greatest Pokemon master. With the power of experience and evolution, how can his old friend ever hope to lose?_


	6. Flying, Fire, & Water VS Rock & Steel

_After an exciting battle with Gym Leader Sud of Viridian City, Ash earned his second Earth badge! Upon a battle with Team Rocket, Ash was reunited with Pidgeot, the second Pokemon he ever caught caught wild, and the first Pokemon he ever caught after a battle. Now, with the future looking bright, Ash and Gary are traveling through Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City home of the Boulder badge._

"Let's do it Growlithe!"

"Growwwlithe." Growlithe agreed.

"Use flamethrower!"

"Growwwwwwwwwl." The fire expelled burned Beedrill's wings, making it unable to fly.

"Tackle attack!" Ash called.

Growlithe ran and collided with the wild Beedrill.

"Bzzz..." The wild Beedrill was just about out of the battle.

"Let's finish it off with fire spin!"

"Growlithe." The fire pup barked, sending a raging fire spin to surround Beedrill.

Beedrill waved its wings something fierce, creating such a gust that the embers burned Growlithe's pas making him unable to stand.

"Growlithe come back. Pikachu let's go!"

But the Beedrill was already gone.

"Crap." Ash muttered. He'd been hoping to have a fourth Pokemon to choose form in his battle with the Pewter City gym leader, whom he assumed would be Brock's father, Flint. Unfortunately, this was the third wild Pokemon to sneak away from him in the past couple hours.

Ash made it back to camp where Gary was cooking dinner.

He saw his old rivals expression and knew that Ash had failed to catch anything.

"Nothing Ashy boy?" Gary asked, handing him a bowl of stew.

"Not even one. I saw a Beedrill, a Spearow, and a wild Butterfree. But they all got away, before I could throw the Pokeball."

"You need to be faster, make your moves before your opponent has a chance to react. That's the only way you're going to beat Flint. My grandpa says that Pewter City is one of the most difficult places to earn a badge these days since Flint took over for Brock."

"We'll be fine." Ash said confidently.

"Just warning you." Gary said, eating his stew.

"Thanks Gary. But I've got a plan."

The next day they reached Pewter City.

They stopped by the local Pokemon Center for quick healings while Ash worked up a couple of back up strategies.

When he first went to Pewter, he had three Pokemon at his fingertips. They were each strong in their own right, but Pikachu was the strongest. Brock only let him use two Pokemon. Ash had three usable once again, flying Pokemon were weak against rock types. And fire wasn't much better. His only hope was Seel going past Flint in both battles.

Ash decided to go fishing while his Pokemon healed.

"Another water type would help me out." Ash muttered, wondering if he could catch another water type in the stream. He looked at a tree and was reminded of the time Brock had sprinted to catch up to him. Brock admitted defeat in the battle, even though Ash had forfeited not wanting to win because of the sprinkler making Pikachu stronger and Onix weaker. But Brock was determined to pass along the Boulder Badge, he doubted that Flint would be that nice.

The hook caught on something and Ash reeled it in with speed. It didn't seem heavy, so it might not have been like... a Gyarados(which would be helpful) but a Staryu would work for him.

What popped out was a small ovular egg, hooked onto the egg.

Ash threw off his jacket, dived into the stream, and grabbed the egg before it could sink. He handled it carefully with experience and got it out of the river, hoping the Pokemon inside wasn't hurt.

He wiped it off as best he could with the discarded jacket and ran it to the Pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash yelled, before even Pikachu noticed his best friend's return.

"Oh my gosh what is it?" The nurse asked, rushing out from her office.

"I found this Pokemon egg in the river over there, I'm worried its hurt."

"I'll look at it immediately."

She took the egg, leaving Ash to wait in agony.

She finally opened the door and Ash was even more worried when he noticed that the egg wasn't with her.

"How is it?" Ash asked, getting up and moving towards her.

"It's going to be fine." Nurse Joy promised. "It's a little water logged, but the Pokemon inside is safe and healthy. Unfortunately, my technology can't identify _what_ type of Pokemon it is or I'd be able to help more. You said you found it in the river?"

"That's right. At first I thought it might have been a wild egg, but I heard the water swishing around and freaked out."

"It's good that you brought it to me, this egg was in a critical state. If it had stayed underwater much longer, it might not have made it."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash sighed.

"Anytime, that's what I'm here for. In other news, your Pokemon are in perfect health and are ready to go with you."

"Great thanks!" Ash collected his Pokeballs and let Pikachu hop on his shoulder. "You coming?" He asked to Gary.

"Yeah, I'm curious how the gym might have changed since I was there."

They knocked on the door and saw that another trainer was having a battle with Flint.

"Onix use bind!" Flint commanded.

Onix roared, binding the small Seadra too tight to escape.

"Seadra is unable to battle, the victory goes to the gym leader Flint!" Brock exclaimed, playing referee since the Pewter City gym didn't normally have a referee.

"Seadra return!" Sky demanded, looking angrily at the Pokeball in her hand.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"Be better prepared, use water attacks before Onix gets close or you'll have already lost." Flint advised, sitting down.

Sky stormed out, not even realizing that her rival Ash had just watched the battle.

Ash and Gary walked over to Brock and Flint.

"There's a familiar face." Flint said, nodding to Ash.

"Ash!" Brock exclaimed, running to his old friend. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great Brock-o. I'm gonna compete in the Indigo league again."

"That's great. How are you Gary?" Brock put his hand on Pikachu's head and started to pet the electric Pokemon.

"Doing great Brock."

The three caught up a bit until Flint reappeared and cleared his throat.

"I assume you're here for this." Flint stated, holding out the Boulder Badge. "You'll have to beat me to get it."

"Fine by me, I challenge you!"

"Agreed, Brock will referee and make sure my children do not interfere again."

Ash mentally face palmed, remembering Brock's siblings stopping Ash from finishing Onix and winning the badge fair and square.

"The battle for the boulder badge is about to begin!" Brock announced, "Each trainer will use all available Pokemon in their party, no time limit. Only the challenger, Ash of Pallet Town, can substitute Pokemon without dismissing them from further battle."

"I only have three eligibles." Ash told Flint from across the rock field.

"I have five. So a three on five it will be."

Ash had never battled at a disadvantage like that. But he knew he'd have too. Seel was going to earn its kip tonight that was for sure.

"Golem, let's go!"

"Pidgeot, come on out!" Ash yelled, certain that he should save Seel for Onix.

"A flying type..." Flint clicked his tongue. "Tackle attack."

"Fly!"

Golem couldn't hit what he couldn't reach.

That's when Golem rolled up the rock and knocked Pidgeot out of the air.

"Use whirlwind Pidgeot!"

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot cawed, getting up quickly and sending Golem rolling in another direct.

"Steelwing while you've got a chance!"

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot sped in a beeline and struck Golem who had retreated out of its rock shell to stop the dizziness.

"Golem is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins!" Brock announced, impressed that Ash had caught a Pidgeot... that is, unless it was the same Pidgeotto that evolved several years back. But that seemed unlikely, what were the chances?

"Golem return, you did well my friend." Flint looked up and withdrew another Pokeball. "You're an interesting trainer, Ash. But this is not a time to be creative, it's a time for battle. Go, Rhyhorn!"

"Rhy!" Rhyhorn roared.

"Pidgeot, how you feeling?"

"Pidgeot!"

"All right let's go." Ash muttered, knowing that Pidgeot could fly at speeds Rhyhorn could never hope to run at. The question was... would it be enough to land a victory?

"Begin!"

"Steel wing!"

"Tackle!"

Neither seemed able to land attacks, but both were too stubborn to admit defeat.

"Pidgeot get in the air, and use Hurricane!"

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot yelled, beginning the move.

"Hyper beam, Rhyhorn!"

Before Pidgeot could complete its move, it fell to the hard ground below.

"Return!" Ash yelled, not wanting Pidgeot to land on a rock.

"Pidgeot was unable to battle, victory goes to Rhyhorn."

"Seel, let's go."

"Seel, Seel, Seel."

"Rhyhorn watch yourself."

"Water gun!"

The stream of water struck Rhyhorn with such force that sent him flying at a rock and knocked him out.

"Rhyhorn is out, Seel wins!"

"Return, go Omastar!"

"Omastar?" Ash asked, recognizing the name but not sure he placed it right. The extinct Pokemon? Ash pulled out the Pokedex and ran a quick check,

"Omastar the evolved form of Omanyte. This extinct Pokémon is believed to have used its sharp fangs to break through the shells of its prey in order to feed. This Pokemon is a water and a rock type."

"Well that sucks." Ash muttered. "Seel, return."

"Seel?"

Seel was return to the outstretched Pokeball, replaced by Growlithe.

" All right, Growlithe. Let's do this." Ash said, having anxiety about battling on a disadvantage. His theory was that Growlithe was stronger in general. If he could beat Omastar, then Seel should be able to finish the rest of the battle.

"Omastar, water gun!" Omastar spewed water, getting Growlithe wet.

Growlithe shook it off like a dog and barked, not happy about its bath.

"Fire spin!"

Soon Omastar was trapped in a flaming vortex.

"Tackle attack, then use flamethrower up close!"

Growlithe was fast and collided with Omastar before the fire spin had done its work.

"Growwwwl." Growlithe huffed, blowing a flamethrower at such a close ranger Omastar should be out for the count.

"Oma... Star." Omastar grumbled, not done with the fight.

"Omastar, return. You've done your part." Flint ordered, returning the extinct Pokemon to its ball.

"Larvitar, come join us."

A Larvitar appeared from a pokeball sent out by Flint.

"Be careful Growlithe, I'm counting on you."

"Growlithe." Growlithe barked.

"Larvitar, tackle attack.

"Use flamethrower on the ground!"

Growlithe did as it was told, lifting into the air from the force of the fire.

"Lar...?"

Growlithe landed behind him and smirked.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe bit on to Larvitar and started shaking it into submission.

"Looks like I've got this one." Ash said confidently.

"Not yet, Ash. Look!" Gary yelled, pointing at the glowing Pokemon.

"It evolved into Pupitar?" Ash asked.

"Use dark pulse!"

"Growll..." Growlithe whimpered, getting blasted into a rock just like Rhyhorn. "Growl... Growlithe." Growlithe grumbled, shaking off its aches.

"Growlithe are you okay?" Ash called, remembering that Pupitar was resistant to fire attacks. But not so much on water ones...

"Growl." Growlithe barked, growling at Pupitar.

"Return, I'm gonna let Seel finish this one bud."

Growlithe ran to Ash's side and sat by the leg opposite to Pikachu.

"Seel, come on out."

"Seel, Seel."

"Ice shard."

"Hyper beam!"

The two moves collided in a boom, blowing the ceiling off the Pokemon gym.

"Seel!"

"Ice beam, freeze Pupitar where he floats!"

"Seeeeel!" Seel agreed, sending a flurry at the rock Pokemon.

Pupitar was frozen solid, unable to move.

"Ice shard!"

The resulting ice shard cracked the ice, but it didn't matter. Pupitar's eyes had already faded out, not able to battle.

"Return Pupitar, you did well. I'm proud of you. Onix, it's up to you to defend the gym."

Onix roared.

"Dig!"

"Ice beam on the ground!"

The ice made it hard to dig, but not impossible for this Onix.

"Be ready Seel..." Seel was clapping around, sliding around the ice was very entertaining.

That's when Onix exploded.

Seel went flying into open air, not sure what to do until Ash called,

"Use Ice beam on the ground one more time!"

This time the ice slowed the fall (as well as dropping the temperature to a near zero) and allowed Seel to land safely.

"Ice shard!"

"Seel!" Seel called, sending shards of ice at the waning onix.

"Rooooooar!" Onix grumbled, starting to glow.

"Not again." Ash muttered, watching Onix grow into Steelix.

"Water gun!"

But Steelix had already swung its tale around, knocking Seel into the rock with a force that couldn't be overcome.

"Seel return. Great job bud, it's Growlithe's turn."

"Growlithe." Growlithe huffed, walking carefully onto the ice.

"Flamethrower at twelve o'clock!"

Exactly as predicted, the fire melted the ice and warmed up the terrain.

"Steel..." Steelix complained, water getting all over it.

"Hold on Steelix, use dig but don't strike."

Steelix used dig in several locations, creating holes for the water to seep through.

"Fire spin!"

Steelix was caught in the vortex.

"Dig!"

"Tackle flamethrower!"

Growlithe ran close to Steelix, taking its advantage to the fullest by unleashing a conflagration that even Ash hadn't expected.

Ash checked the Pokedex and confirmed that this was one of the most powerful fire type moves: Fire blast.

Steelix tumbled, unable to continue from a point blank Fire blast.

"As proof of your victory against Steelix and the Pewter City gym, I present to you this boulder badge." Flint said, pressing it into Ash's hand. "You've done a great job so far, raising your three Pokemon, I can't wait to see what the Pokemon league has in store for you."

"Me too, thanks Flint."

Ash, Brock, and Gary had dinner with Brock's family.

"So how goes your dream?" Ash asked, taking a delicious bite out of the roast.

"I start medical school soon. But I'm already certified as a nurse by Nurse Joy." Brock explained. "It took some work, but I'll be able to finish medical school in a couple of years."

"That's great, so what's the story with why you didn't use Pikachu?" Brock wondered, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ash and Flint took turns explaining the various rules of returning trainers.

"So wouldn't that make Pidgeot unavailable to be used?" Brock wondered. "Wasn't that the same Pidgeotto you used to have?"

"Yeah, but Sud said since I released it it didn't count."

"Sud the leader of the Viridian City gym?"

"Yeah Flint, why?"

"Well he, like me, likes to take it easy on trainers that are trying to make it into the Pokemon league. I rarely battle my hardest, because of how tough some badges are to get, like the Thunder or Marsh badge. I keep it challenging, with enough slack to not let it be impossible to win. That's why i recalled Omastar."

"So you could let me win?" Ash asked, a little depressed by the thought.

"Oh lord no. I just simply knew that you could beat Omastar. The bonly benefit of watching them finish the fight would be to weaken your Pokemon by pure endurance. It wouldn't show me if you were a worthy trainer or not."

Flint had a unique way of looking at things, but he had a point.

The phone rang and after a quick garbled chat with Nurse Joy, Brock hung up the phone.

"I have to leave. There's trouble at the Pokemon Center."

"What, what kind of trouble?" Ash asked, getting up from his seat.

"There's been a power outage, and there are sick Pokemon there on life support."

"I'll go too, maybe Pikachu can help out."

"Right." Brock agreed, letting Ash follow him to the Pokemon Center.

Gary followed quickly but was deterred when he noticed a certain strange character to the side of the building.

"We need power to these conduits." Nurse Joy pointed out to Pikachu.

"Thunder."

"Pikachu!"

Power arrived with the thunder bolt, awakening the damaged power lines enough to keep the endangered Pokemon going.

"This Charmeleon needs to heat up, Growlithe, I choose you!" Ash said, releasing his Pokemon from its Pokeball.

Growlithe started a small fire to warm up the half frozen Charmeleon.

"Fear! Ow!" Fearow complained, not cooperating in the slightest.

"Umbreon, let's go!" Gary stated, "Put Fearow to sleep with Hypnosis."

"Umbreon!"

"Fear...ow." Fearow fell asleep.

"Hey Ash, I think I found out what was going on." Gary said, once the injured Pokemon were stabilized.

"What do you mean Gary?" Ash asked, examining the egg he'd found earlier.

"I think it was sabotage, what happened to the Pokemon Center." Gary explained. "I found a strange man and woman out there tinkering with the cables."

"Who were they?"

"Not Jesse and James." Gary confirmed. "I didn't know who they were."

"We'll let Officer Jenny know right away." Ash decided, putting the Pokemon egg in his jacket and holding it carefully. "Let's go."

 _With a new danger, and a new badge, Ash and Gary sprint to the Police Station, hoping to warn Officer Jenny. But of what... they do not know._


	7. The Shocking Development

"Hold it right there kid!" A cold voice exclaimed, a bolt of lightning stopping Ash, Gary, and Brock from moving a step farther.

"Who goes there?" Ash demanded, covering his eyes to block the intense light.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!" Two voices stated, leaping off the building and landing safely on the ground.

"Cassidy." The girl said.

"Butch."

"So you're the ones that were messing with the Pokemon Center?" Brock inquired.

"What gave it away, the uniforms?" Cassidy asked, releasing a large Pokemon from a dark Pokeball.

"It's a dark ball!" Brock recalled.

"Oh no." Ash muttered, remembering their run in with Dark Balls against Celebi, more commonly known as the voice of the forest.

"Dark ball?" Gary asked.

The Pokemon that emerged was the legendary bird, Zapdos.

"We captured little Zappy for the boss. Then we saw you had our little egg with you." Cassidy explained.

"Your egg?"

"We planted in the water to help it grow." Butch explained. "Water is good for water type Pokemon eggs."

"Kyaoo!" Zapdos howled, its dark eyes glaring at the electric mouse on Ash's shoulder.

"Zapdos, Steel wing!" Cassidy pointed at Pikachu and the gang.

"Iron tail quick!"

Unfortunately, Zapdos's amplified Steel Wing was too much for Pikachu to handle.

"Pikachu... no." Ash whispered, running to his injured friend.

"Kyaoo!" Zapdos yelled.

"Now I'm mad. Seel, Growlithe, Pidgeot, let's go!"

"Seel."

"Growlithe."

"Pidgeot!"

""Umbreon, Blastoise come on out!" Gary called.

"Steelix, Graveller let's go!" Brock announced, throwing his own Pokeballs.

"Brock you lead the attack." Ash told him, "Gary try and get Zapdos under a hypnotic spell with Umbreon." He turned to his Pokemon. "Seel, use Ice Beam and Ice Shard to keep Zapdos from shocking the city. Be careful, Growlithe I need you to protect Seel and the other Pokemon in case Butch and Cassidy try something sneaky. Pidgeot, come on." Ash hopped onto Pidgeot's back and took to the air.

"Steelix use dig! Graveller, rock tomb!"

The Pokemon did as they were told, struggling to lay a solid attack on the flying Zapdos.

"Seel!" Seel called, sending ice beams in several directions.

"Kya!" Zapdos yelled, flying down for a steel wing on the tiny little Seel.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe barked, unleashing a powerful Fire Blast on the unsuspecting electric Pokemon.

"Kyaoo!" Zapdos returned with a thunder shock, leaving Growlithe groveling on the ground.

"Umbreon, hypnosis!"

"Bre..."

"Not this time!" Butch tackled Umbreon, making it impossible to use its Pyschic powers.

"Blastoise help Umbreon!" Gary told his Pokemon.

"Blast!" Blastoise sent an appropriate hydro pump into Butch, sending him flying.

"Zapdos use thunder on the twerp in the air!"

"Pidgeot dive!" Ash yelled, just before the electric attack would have struck them.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot took a quick dive and whirled around, unleashing a gust to make it harder to cut through the winds.

"Pikachu!" Zapdos was shocked slightly by the tiny electric mouse, exchanging thoughtful conversation between the two electric types.

"Seel power Pikachu up with a light water gun!" Gary told the little Pokemon, who heeded the command even though it didn't come from its own trainer.

"Seel." Seel spewed enough water to give Pikachu a power up.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, shocking Zapdos into remembering that it wasn't just a slave to Team Rocket... it had a purpose other than evil.

"Zapdos, get rid of these pests."

Zapdos shook its head, unable to remember its own true nature.

Ash leaped off of Pidgeot's back, much to the chagrin of the flying Pokemon.

Ash landed on Zapdos, holding on tight.

"Kya!" Zapdos complained, shocking itself with thunder.

"Er...Ah... ahhhhhhh."Ash groaned, not giving up without a fight.

"Ash!" Gary yelled, running up to get closer. "Blastoise use rapid spin!"

"Blast!" Blastoise spun around, knocking into Zapdos with intense speed.

Ash struggled to hold on.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu called, having scaled a building carefully and quickly to join its best friend on the back of the legendary bird of thunder.

"Pikachu... Iron tail!" Ash ordered, Pikachu struck it on the back, sending Zapdos down with enough force to cause a a few fires.

"I guess Team Rocket should get going." Cassidy decided, walking over to Butch.

"Grrrr." Growlithe growled, barking fire balls.

"Uh oh..." Butch muttered.

"Growlithe!"

"Seel!"

"Growlithe!" Growlithe lit them up with a flame thrower while Seel froze them with an ice beam.

"Blast!" Blastoise spun rapidly, cracking the glass and freeing Team Rocket.

"Growlithe!"

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot agreed, sending a gust attack so strong that Team Rocket found themselves blasting off again.

"Great job guys." Ash said, picking up the dark ball. "Umbreon, would you do the honors?"

Umbreon's eyes began to glow, psychically destroying the evil Pokeball.

"All's well that ends well." Ash stated, stretching out.

"I wouldn't say ends well. We know where the egg came from now..." Brock mentioned.

"And we still don't know what it is." Gary pointed out. "It could be a new discovery like Togepi."

"Or something strong like Zapdos." Brock noted, patting the weakened bird on the beak.

Ash reached in his bag for something. For a heart stopping moment, Brock and Gary thought he was fishing for a Pokeball.

He pulled out his Hyper Potion and sprayed it on Zapdos's wounds.

"Go back to Lightning Island Zapdos. That's where you belong." Ash told it, petting it on the beak. "Maybe some day we'll meet again and have a real match." Ash offered.

"Kyaoo!" Zapdos agreed, flapping its wings and taking off into the air.

"You did a good thing letting that Zapdos go free." Brock complimented him, patting his old friend on the back.

"I have plenty of other great Pokemon to meet and raise. What fun would it be if I just caught a legendary and just used that to win my badges?" Ash asked, laughing at the thought of it.

"You could have really used it in the Indigo League." Gary pointed out.

"Yeah well... Meh, I'll capture Zapdos another day." Ash said, waving it off. "I'll get all three birds, and a Lugia if I ever see one again."

"Again?" Gary asked, looking at the Pokemon trainer.

Ash thought about Melody and the power of Lugia's song. He'd been so focused on saving the world that day that he forgot to even want to try to capture any of the birds. He wondered how many of his Pokemon he'd have to battle with just to get close to capturing any one of the Legendary birds.

Even Brock, who hadn't been present on his journey throughout the Orange Islands looked to Ash to explain the story.

The three friends went back to the Pokemon Center, Ash and Brock told Gary their collection of stories battling against legendary Pokemon, leaving out all but two tales. The two stories that the original trio swore to never reveal to anyone.

Gary and Ash stayed another night in Pewter and set off around noon.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Brock?" Gary asked, looking at the Pokemon Doctor to be.

"I have to stay and work on medicine." Brock stated. "But I'll be rooting for you Ash. Take good care of your Pokemon." Brock reached into his backpack and pulled out a huge bag with several smaller bags inside it. "Cerulean City is a while away, I wanted to make sure you had enough Pokemon food." Brock said, handing the bag to Ash. "There's enough for Blastoise and Umbreon too."

Gary and Ash thanked Brock, shaking his hand respectfully.

"We'll see you Brock." Ash said, thinking of each time he'd had to say goodbye to his old friend. In the old days, he'd say goodbye and run into him later... but now that he was working on medicine it was likely that he wouldn't run into him again.

Ash thought about the egg that was safely tucked away in his bag and decided to ask Gary to carry the food.

Gary placed it in his traveler's bag without complaint and walked with Ash to the entrance of Mt. Moon.

"You know it's weird." Gary stated.

"What's weird?" Ash wondered.

"Back when we were ten, I had a chauffeur driving me around all the time. I never had to walk here, so I didn't."

"You've never been in Mt Moon?" Ash asked, thinking of the Clefairy that evolved when exposed to the Moon Stone deep inside the mountain.

Gary shook his head, "Never."

"Well, Gary, let's take a tour."

All things considered, the tour didn't take long at all.

Zubat galore were inside the cave.

Ash could actually remember when Brock first used his Zubat, after catching one near the cave's entrance. That Zubat eventually evolved into Golbat during Ash and Brock's Johto journeys and then into a while later Crobat.

The thought made him consider catching one for himself, knowing that Zubat was a faithful companion to Brock for many battles.

A wild Golbat appeared shortly after the original wave.

"I got this one Ash." Gary said, throwing a great ball at the wild Pokemon.

The ball wobbled around two or three times and clicked, signaling the successful capture of Golbat.

"Didn't feel like weakening it?" Ash asked, watching Gary pick up the Great Ball.

"Blastoise and Umbreon are both higher levels. I felt like it would have been an unfair fight Ash." Gary said, admiring his new Pokemon.

"Whatever you say." Ash agreed.

The pair made it to the end of the cave.

"Cerulean's not that far away." Gary noted, looking at the map.

Ash shook his head in agreement.

He thought about the first time he'd visited the town with a water Pokemon gym. Misty had begged him not to go, but he went anyway because he needed the Cascade badge. Now he needed the badge so he could beat Surge in Vermilion witha few of the Pokemon he'd caught in the other regions. Unfortunately, he couldn't use any Kanto Pokemon until he had a fourth badge tucked away in his jacket pocket. But that didn't dishearten him.

Ash tried to put together a strategy for taking on Misty. She specifically specialized in water type Pokemon and has only ever had a very select few non-water types (even then it was by circumstance, i.e. Togepi). Pikachu would have been a natural choice, but he wasn't allowed to use his old friend for another few badges. Sceptile would be at a huge type advantage so he'd be a good one to use. Torterra would also have a type advantage, making him and Bayleef solid choices for passing through Cerulean City.

The problem was that he didn't want to just overpower Misty with Pokemon that were good enough to compete in their own respective leagues. He wanted to win with someone he had right now, the problem was he only had Pikachu with a type advantage, and Growlithe had a serious disadvantage against virtually anything Misty could throw at him.

In a word: nervous.

There was some shaking in the trees, drawing Ash's eye a second before Gary's.

Electricity sparked around the tree line, revealing a small, round-bodied Pokemon with black stripes across its chest.

"It's an Elekid!" Gary exclaimed.

The young yellow Pokemon was having the fight for his life, a Fearow was attacking it from above while a Geodude pounded it from a lower ground.

"Hey two against one isn't fair!" Ash yelled, drawing the eye of Elekid.

His distraction cost it dearly, Fearow struck the yellow Pokemon with a wing attack while Geodude unleashed a Rock Storm.

Elekid fell to the ground, unable to battle further.

Fearow swooped down, going for the kill...

"Thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHU!"

Fearow dropepd out of the air, crashing to the ground.

"Seel, use water gun!" Ash said, releasing his water-type to battle Geodude.

"Seel!" Seel agreed, soaking the rock type until it was unable to battle.

"Ele..." Elekid protested, unable to get up from its wounds. Ash ran to the young Pokemon and scooped it up while its attackers fled the scene, overpowered by Ash's Pokemon.

"We've got ot get it to the Pokemon Center."

"Right." Gary agreed, running after Ash with Seel and Pikachu trailing behind.

They reached the Pokemon Center quickly, checking in all of the Pokemon they had in their possession (including the egg Ash located).

It took longer than Ash would have liked, but the Pokemon were released from the infirmary.

"Is Elekid going to be all right?" Ash asked Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry, Elekid's going to be just fine." Joy promised, opening the door to allow Elekid to walk out.

"Kid, kid!" Elekid said gleefully, exchanging electric chatter with Pikachu.

"Pikachu!"

Chansey wheeled out the Pokemon egg, handing it to Ash carefully.

"Your eggis in perfect condition." Joy told him, "You know, you can keep the egg in a Pokeball for safekeeping if you'd like."

"Really?" Ash thought for a moment, and then grabbed an empty Pokeball.

"Just be gentle."

Ash complied, tapping the egg oh so slightly to cause the Pokeball to absorb the egg.

"Great." Ash said, placing the ball on his belt.

"Once it hatches, it will become part of your party." Joy informed him.

"But until then it won't?"

Joy nodded, handing Ash his tray of Pokeballs.

"Thanks Joy."

"You're welcome, have a nice day."

Gary and Ash met at the computer terminal, discussing the best strategy for taking on Misty.

Ash told him about his idea to use Sceptile, Torterra, or Bayleef, but also confessed that he didn't want to win solely because of his Pokemon from the other regions.

"That's a tough one Ash. And you still can't use Pikachu?"

Ash shook his head, "Not until my sixth badge."

Gary seemed to think about it for a moment and jerked his thumb towards Elekid.

Ash shrugged, "I didn't catch it."

"You could." Gary reminded him, looking at the Pokemon that was still talking with Pikachu.

Ash got up and moved to Elekid, asking him for a battle.

"Kid, Kid Kid!" Elekid agreed.

The two met outside the Pokemon Center on the grassy field.

Ash knew that Pikachu could win hands down, Seel and Pidegot had the disadvantage, Growlithe was neutral...

"Growlithe, I choose you." Ash said, releasing the Pokeball that contained his fire friend.

"Growlithe." Growlithe barked, looking at Elekid who had no trainer behind it despite the fact it was on a normal battlefield.

"Kid, kid, kid." Elekid challenged, sparking at its antennae.

"Flamethrower!"

Elekid leapt out of the way with blinding speed, landing an easy tackle attack.

Growlithe rolled, but hopped back onto its hind legs with a growl.

"You gotta use your speed, go for agility!"

Growlithe barked, running around the field to raise its speed.

Elekid unleashed an array of thunderbolts around the field, trying to catch the speeding pup.

"Now use Ember!"

The field caught fire, making it impossible for Elekid to move.

Growlithe started to bear its teeth, unleashing a powerful fire type move known as Fire Fang.

Elekid flew backwards past the flame, out for the count

"What was that?" Ash exclaimed.

"Fire Fang!" Gary replied, "Throw the Pokeball now and ask questions later!"

"Oh... right." Ash threw the Pokeball, which collided and collected Elekid in one swoop.

It jostled to the left...

Then to the right...

To the left again...

and...

Elekid broke free, challenging Pikachu instead of Growlithe.

"Growlithe." Growlithe barked, unsatisfied with the end result fo the battle.

"Come back Growlithe. Pikachu, you're up."

Growlithe obeyed, sitting by Ash's leg.

Pikachu jumped into battle.

Elekid released another round of thunder, but Pikachu's agility was even better than Growlithe's.

"Iron Tail!" Ash commanded, watching Pikachu strike Elekid back to the ground.

Elekid struggled to get back up but succeeded, then it summoned all of its energy for a final tackle attack.

Pikachu flew to the side, getting up slowly, ready to finish the battle.

"Volt tackle!"

"Pika, Pika, pIka, Pika, Pika, Pika! Chu!"Elekid barreled across the field, completely immobilized from exhaustion.

Ash threw a great ball for a good measure.

One click to the left...

Then to the right...

then to the left...

then to the right...

and...

to the left...

CLICK.

Ash ran forward, grabbing the Great ball that contained his new partner, Elekid!

 _And with a new friend in Elekid, Ash is more ready than ever to take on his longtime friend Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader. The question is... will Misty have a surprise of her own? Stay tuned..._

* * *

 **All in all, I'm pleased with the chapter.**

 **Here's a question I wouldn't normally pose, but I'm going too anyway:**

 **I would like your overall opinion on Own Characters (OCs) becoming mainstream regulars. I ran into a bump with the rival (I had really no choice for the way I want the story to go) so that's why they're OC. I'm also toying with the idea of an OC to join Ash on his journeys regularly. So the question is... What's your position on OCs?**

 **Personally, as a reader I don't like tons of them. A few pertinent ones are okay, but overall I like author that keep it to a minimum. I don't think I've overstepped my boundaries just yet... but I just want to be sure.**

 **So leave a review, send a PM, or whatever you gotta do... Until then...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Mystery of the Cave: Another Adventure

Ash worked up his strategy for taking on Misty at the Pokemon Center while Gary met his grandfather at the airport.

He remembered the time he'd asked Pikachu to battle Misty, despite his friend's unwavering loyalty... Pikachu refused to battle a friend in heated battle. So, he opted to battle with Pokemon that wouldn't have met Misty.

Torterra arrived immediately upon request, completing his party of six. Although, Torterra would be immediately transported back to Professor Oak's house if the egg were to hatch while his party was full.

That left him two openings for the battle, unless Misty deviates from the traditional three on three chosen battle style of most Pokemon gyms.

Ash sighed, eager to see his longtime friend again.

He made his way to the Cerulean City gym, standing at its entrance. He didn't feel like waiting for Gary and Professor Oak, in case Misty manages to beat him.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, walking down the halls until he reached the pool.

He could see two Starmie spinning around in the pool, with Goldeen trailing right behind.

Then there was Golduck, fully evolved at last.

And Gyrados and Politoed... all of Misty's Pokemon.

"Who goes there?" An announcer with a cold voice asked.

"I'm here to challenge Misty the gym leader of Cerulean City!" Ash exclaimed, forgetting to mention his name.

"No one has won the Cascade badge in fourteen months. The gym leader has near a hundred fifty wins... do you still challenge her?"

Ash gulped, "Yeah."

"What is your name trainer?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet and Misty Waterflower, the gym leader of Cerulean City will begin now!"

Misty's water Pokemon were simultaneously returned to their Pokeballs, which were brought out on a cart for Misty to choose from, but the gym leader herself had not yet made an appearance.

Ash stepped up the platform, looking across the pool for an emerging redhead.

And then there she was, rising out of the center of the pool on a small shaft.

She opened her eyes and recognized a guy she traveled with for years...

"Hey Ash."

"Misty..." Ash said, at a loss for words.

""It's good to see you. I thought it would only be a matter of time until you came around here to battle for the Indigo league again. I wondered if you'd make time to visit."

"Always for a friend." Ash replied.

Misty smiled, walking backwards on an extending ramp that led to her side of the battlefield.

"Now don't think cause we're friends I'm going to take it easy on you."

"Likewise." Ash said cockily.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said, having run over to Misty without Ash's notice.

"Hello Pikachu!"

"Traitor." Ash muttered to Pikachu, who was enjoying a tail rub from Misty.

"What do you say? Three on three?"

"Normally, I'd do a two on two. But for you, I wanna see what you've got. How many Pokemon do you have?"

"On me? Six. But I'm not allowed to use Pikachu for another couple of badges."

"Oh right, I forgot about those crazy rules." Misty remembered, thinking up her strategy. "Then five on five."

Ash's eyes went wide... Growlithe would have a hard time battling even one of Misty's water types. But he'd have to try.

"You're on!"

"The challenger has the first move." The announcer said, revealing himself in the middle as the referee.

Ash observed the way the referee looked at Misty... were the two...? No... please no...

Ash shook it from his brain... there was a battle to win.

"This will be a five on five Pokemon battle, only the challenger from Pallet Town will be entitled to make any substitutions. Let the battle begin!"

"Pidgeot, let's go!" Ash decided, figuring that one of his strongest Pokemon should get the first shot at Misty.

"Politoed, I choose you!"

"Politoed!" Politoed cheered, landing in the water comfortably.

Pidgeot cawed at Ash.

"You'll be fine Pidgeot."

"Is this your old Pidgeotto?"

Pidgeot cawed again.

"It's good to see you too." Misty agreed.

"Enough talk." Ash decided, "Whirlwind!"

"Dive."

Politoed went under the water, out of Pidgeot's range.

"Wait for it to come up Pidgeot, then use Steel Wing!"

"Attack!" Misty yelled.

Politoed emerged at blidning speeds,, striking Pidgeot before it could even get in place.

Pidgeot fell to the ground around the pool, groaning and getting up slowly.

"Use gust quick!" Ash commanded, watching Politoed moving towards his injured friend.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot agreed, blasting Politoed across the pool like a skipping stone.

"Poli...toed." Politoed moaned, getting up and lookingto Misty for further orders.

"Ice Beam!" Politoed obeyed, unleashing a devastatingly powerful Ice Beam that would have frozen Pidgeot solid had Pidgeot not sped off at super speed.

"Use fly!"

Pidgeot flew up high and used fly, striking Politoed for the second time.

"Hynosis!" Pidgeot couldn't resist looking into Politoed's eyes, forcing it to fall asleep and into the water.

"Caw caw!" Pidgeot exclaimed, waking up upon impact of the cold water.

"Pidgeot return! Go Torterra!"

"Torr!" Torterra roared, causing Politoed to take special interest in it's own two feet.

"Holy crap, I've never seen one before." Misty whispered to herself, trying to analyze it by its look. "It look slike a grass type, be careful Politoed."

"Poli..." Politoed gulped, starting to cheer itself on by clapping.

"Leaf storm!"

The barrage of leaves was simply too much for Politoed to fight off, even after attempting to get into the water.

"Politoed is unable to battle, Torterra is the winner!"

"Beat that Mist." Ash gloated.

"Sounds like a good idea." Misty admitted, hurling her next Pokeball into the pool.

"Golduck." Golduck called out, swimming around like a showoff.

"Leafstorm!"

"Blizzard!"

The storm was unable to catch Golduck, who'd suddenly turned the temperature down to a below zero.

"Use protect!" Ash called, to which Torterra protected itself. "Now use Solarbeam!"

Torterra gathered sunlight.

"Goldcuk use Psychic attack!"

The two attacks collided in the air, creating a major wave that washed up both the trainers and their respective Pokemon.

Torterra was breathing heavily, but not ready to give up. Neither was Golduck.

"Use Toxic!" Before Ash could call for another protective move, Torterra was poisoned.

"Tor..." Torterra complained.

"Earthquake!" Ash ordered, watching the ground shake so much that Golduck, who'd gotten onto land to use Toxic, fell over and bumped it's head... slipping into the pool in the process.

"Golduck is unable to battle, Torterra wins!" The referee announced, raising his hand towards Ash.

But just then Torterra fell over, unable to handle the extreme poisoning.

"Torterra is unable to battle."

"Return Torterra. Thanks buddy." Ash said, smiling to his Pokeball.

"Not bad so far Ash. But you're gonna need better to handle... Gyrados!" Misty announced, releasing a large dragon Pokemon from its ball.

"Pidgeot, come back out!"

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot agreed, thankful that its time in the Pokeball dried it's wings.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"What?" Ash asked, watching Pidgeot get struck with a bolt of lightning.

Pidgeot crashed to the ground, able to get up after a few seconds.

"Come on Pidgeot, are you okay?"

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot challenged the mighty Gyrados.

A bolt of lightning struck Gyrados, shocking it and the entire pool as well.

Ash pulled out Dexter and discovered that Pidgeot had just learned Mirror Move.

Gyrados couldn't get up... but it wasn't out.

"Hyper Beam!"

The powerful move crashed into Pidgeot, who was sent hurdling towards the wall... sliding down it as Starmie had the last time Ash's Pidgeotto battled here.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle the victory goes to Gyrados!"

"You did your best, you deserve a rest." Pidgeot returned to the Pokeball, ashamed of its performance.

But Gyrados still hadn't gotten up.

"Elekid, let's do it!"

Elekid emerged, having no problem with landing in the water.

"Kid!" Elekid stated, sparking between its ears.

"Elekid... hmmm." Misty pondered.

"Thunder Shock!" Ash called.

"Gyrados is unable to battle, Elekid is the winner!"

"You've gotten good Ash, but so have I!" Misty released her next Pokemon... but it wasn't a water type.

"Eevee."

"Eevee?" Ash asked, remembering that Misty was a devout water type trainer. Why hadn't she evolved it into Vaporeon yet?

"Remember when Surge evolved his Pikachu to Raichu right away?"

Ash thought about it, "Yeah, it was too slow. That's why my Pikachu was able to beat it, even though Raichu knew all the electrical attacks."

"Exactly. So I figured, the same should go for Eevee."

"Okay Elekid. Thunderpunch!"

"Tackle attack!"

The two exchanged blows, missing each other by inches due to evasive dodges.

"Thunder bolt!"

"Sand attack!"

The thunder bolt went wide, striking the water instead of Eevee who had partially blinded Elekid.

"Oh no..." Elekid released dozens of bolts of electricity, but none of them landed near Eevee. "Elekid, you've gotta listen to me! Trust me!"

"Kid kid." Elekid agreed, calming down.

"Take down attack!"

Eevee moved towards Elekid quickly and quietly... ready to knock it down.

"Jump high!"

Elekid leapt into the air,

"Use thunder directly below!"

"KID!" Elekid screamed, unleashing a powerful wave of thunder, striking Eevee perfectly.

Elekid landed next to Eevee, using the water from the pool to wipe its eyes off.

"Eevee!"

Eevee tackled Elekid into the pool. Elekid was enraged and shocked the entire pool.

And there was one other problem...

"Elekid please help Eevee!" Misty called out to save her drowning Pokemon.

But Ash had already dived over the side and swam towards Eevee.

Ash pulled Eevee out of the water and set it on the side.

By this time Misty had signaled to stall the match and went to check on her injured Pokemon.

"Eevee... are you okay?" Misty asked, petting it softly.

"Is that why you didn't evolve it?" Ash asked, taking deep breaths in order to catch his own.

Misty could only nod, "It refuses to learn how to swim, which is normal for non-water type Pokemon. But for an Eevee..."

"It's different."

She nodded, "I wanted to evolve it right away. I kid myself that I want it to learn to be fast on land but..."

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Ash said, putting his hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Thanks for saving Eevee, Ash." She said, inching closer.

"Anytime..." Ash said awkwardly, wanting to get closer too.

"The gym leader is the official winner of this match." The referee told them.

"What do you mean? The battle isn't over."

"You left your stage. The gym leader could have simply called back her Pokemon to the Pokeball, rather than you forfeit the match." The referee said snidely.

Misty frowned, "I told you the match was on pause."

"But not until after the challenger vacated his post."

Misty looked at Ash helpless.

The referee continued, "In continuation with the Pokemon League's policy, for trainers and gym leaders alike, that should either battle participant vacate their post without a proper timeout signaled, the match's result will be a forfeiture."

"You're such a jerk sometimes." Misty said.

"Maybe I'd be less inclined if you would agree to go to dinner..."

"Buzz off." Misty said, scooping up Eevee carefully. "I'm taking Eeve, Gyrados, Golduck, and Politoed to the Pokemon center, then we'll finish this the way _I_ see fit."

"Fair enough."

"Come on Ash." Ash followed, returning an apathetic Elekid to its Pokeball. "So... what's the latest?"She asked, not having had contact with Ash for... months? Had it been a year yet? She couldn't remember.

Ash told her how he lost in the Sinnoh League after the toughest match of his life. Then he explained how he decided to go back to Kanto to reenroll in the Indigo League conference, as well as the few... stipulations.

"So you have a new starter?" Misty asked, handing over the Pokeballs to nurse Joy and seeing Ash do the same to Chansey.

Ash nodded, releasing Growlithe who hadn't been out since the Pokemon Center visit earlier.

"Growlithe." Growlithe barked, sniffing Misty and licking her.

"He's a lover." Misty said, petting Growlithe's begging belly.

"He's great. Strong, determined, stubborn."

"Sounds like a certain trainer I know."

"Who that referee guy?"

Misty gave him a look, he could be so dense sometimes.

"Oh... me."

Misty laughed.

"So, you have an aquaphobic Eevee."

Misty nodded, noticing a bulge in Ash's bag.

"What's taking up so much space in there?" Misty asked.

Ash reached in and pulled out the egg.

"I found this while I was fishing."

MIsty looked wide-eyed, "What if it has another new Pokemon like Togepi?"

Ash shrugged, "Team Rocket put it there... you remember Cassidy and Butch?"

Misty nodded, they were only _slightly_ smarter than Jesse and James.

"So you've still had run-ins with Team Rocket?"

Ash nodded, "They followed me throughout Hoenn and the Sinnoh region."

"And that grass thing you had?"

"Torterra." Ash confirmed, "He's the final evolved form of Turtwig, the grass starter in Sinnoh."

"And that's what you started with?"

"No I started with Pikachu and Aipom. But while I was there, I met Turtwig and Chimchar, the fire starter. They were both really strong and evolved to their final stage which helped us get all the way to the semi-finals."

"Growlithe." The fire pup barked, wanting more belly rubs.

"You should probably also meet Seel." Ash said, pulling out another Pokeball and releasing his good friend.

"Seel, Seel, Seel." Seel clapped, squirting water at Growlithe for fun.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe challenged, although it really didn't mind.

"Seel."

"Oh it's so cute."

Ash almost said something like 'Just like you' but he repressed the urge before it slipped.

"You remember the Seel my sisters used to carry around?"

Ash nodded.

"Now it evolved, and they use it to go from town to town to participate in Pokemon Contests... they only have like one ribbon apiece since they're all pretty pathetic trainers..."

"Unlike a certain trainer i know." Ash pointed out before he could stop himself.

"That's sweet."

"There you are Ash." Gary said, approaching the young trainers.

"Hi Gary."

"Hey Misty, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Are you two traveling together?"

"Yeah."

Gary turned to Ash.

"My grandpa wants to talk to you."

"To me?"

Gary nodded.

Ash shrugged and walked out with Misty and their Pokeballs to Professor Oak.

"What's going on Professor?" Ash asked, after Misty and the Professor said their greetings.

"I need you to come with me into the Cerulean Cave."

Misty's mouth almost dropped, "Cerulean Cave is one of the most dangerous places in the world. There are scary strong Pokemon in there... they don't even let most normal trainers within a hundred yards of that place."

"I'm going in because an old friend said he might have seen the most rare Pokemon of all in there."

"Mew." Ash muttered, thinking of the times he met the most powerful Pokemon in the world.

"And I seem to remember that you have encountered your fair share of powerful Pokemon?" Professor Oak mentioned, thinking about the stories of Ash meeting Pokemon like Lugia, the three legendary birds, Entei, Suicune... and many more.

"Yeah, but I've never like... gone looking for them."

"Welll, I need you too. Your Charizard fought off Entei tot he best of its abilities. And for a reason I don't know, legendary Pokemon tend to trust you."

"It's because Ash has a good heart, filled with love for Pokemon." Misty pointed out, thinking about the time he'd almost made the ultimate sacrifice in order to stop clone and normal Pokemon from destroying themselves.

"It's certainly possible that that's why legendary Pokemon appear to him on his journeys," Professor Oak agreed, "But I need you to come with me and battle our way to to the center of the Cave."

"You want me to go... there?" Ash asked with a gulp.

"If we can find Mew, we can work our way to changing things we never could on our own. Imagine cloning that kind of power to use as a benefactor to all mankind.'

That didn't exactly encourage Ash, considering Mewtwo was a clone of Mew designed to take over the world.

"If we can unlock and map out it's psychic powers, we can cure diseases, protect people from Team Rocket, and from evil Pokemon."

Then again... maybe Professor Oak had a point.

"Maybe I should change my party around." Ash stated, having little faith that Elekid, Seel, and Growlithe were ready to take on Mew.

"No need." Professor Oak told him, presenting him a bag of Pokeballs. "I had Tracey send these to me. As of right now, your traditional Pokemon trainer status is on hold. So you may carry more than six Pokemon at a time."

"What about me?" Gary asked.

"I wanna go too." Misty said, eager to have the chance to go on another adventure.

"Of course. But it will be dangerous."

"Please, who else will get Ash out of trouble?" Misty pointed out.

"Fair enough."

"Hey that's not fair!" Ash protested, taking the bag of his Pokeballs.

Ash sent back around twenty eight Tauros, and kept the rest of the Pokemon in his backpack.

He handed the egg to Joy, pleading with her to take good care of it.

Ash, Misty, and Gary met the Professor the next day at six in the morning.

"You still have bed head." Misty said, ruffling his hair before he could put his hat on.

Ash shook it back to the way it was and put his cap on.

"All right Ash, release Charizard."

Ash dug for the correct Pokeball and released his fiery friend...

"Infernape!"

"Oops." Ash muttered, grabbing the correct Pokeball and releasing Charizard, who roared in delight. "Long time no see buddy, meet Infernape."

"Char!" Charizard greeted, looking around.

"Hey, we need you to go in there with us. But there are a lot of tough Pokemon in there, so if you're scared, I won't blame..." Charizard blasted Ash with a flamethrower as a challenge for even suggesting that he was a coward. "On second thought, let's roll."

"Charizard." Professor Oak said, throwing a Pokeball.

Another Charizard appeared aside Ash's who gazed into his eyes challengingly.

"Battle later." Professor Oak commanded, "Charizards lead the way."

"Come on you goofball!" Ash said, pushing his Charizard towards the cave.

It was dark at first, until Charizards' and Infernape's respective flames ignited the path.

"CAWW!" Misty ducked behind Ash without thinking, moving back to her place before anyone could notice what had happened.

"Caww!" A giant Aerodactyl came out of nowhere, sunk it's claws into Ash's Charizard and started dragging it away...

"Flamewheel!"

Infernape sped up on command, striking Aerodactyl with a devastating blow.

"Caww!" Aerodactyl protested, unleashing an ancient power that rocked the cave.

"Charizard, Infernape get out of there!"Ash yelled, not loud enough to be heard.

"Seel use Ice Beam on the ceiling!" Ash commanded as he released the Pokemon.

Seel did as it was told, keeping the roof of the cave from collapsing.

"Hit em with a Flamethrower grandpa." Gary encouraged,

"No, don't!" Ash stopped them, poiting at the already melting ice. "Pikachu Thundershock!"

"Pikachu!"

"Ice shard!"

The two Pokemons' attacks collided where they were meant too, sending Aerodactyl off to its hiding place.

"That was a close one." Misty stated.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Ash said, scooping up Seel and dragging Misty through the cave with Gary and the Professor close in tow...

 _To find the mysterious Pokemon in the Cerulean Cave, Ash must use all of his Pokemon's strengths and overcome their weaknesses... but will they be able too? Stay tuned..._


	9. Mystery of the Cave: Legendary Secrets

Ash recalled his Pokemon to their Pokeballs and followed the group that had started moving in the opposite direction that Aerodactyl disappeared too.

"Ash look out!" Gary yelled.

Ash ducked, grabbing Pikachu and holding him protectively.

A giant orange and brown Pokemon appeared out of nowhere and attacked, sending a Rock Storm flying over the young trainer's head.

"Dewgong use Surf!" Misty called, summoning her Dewgong which had only evolved recently.

"Dew!"

A wave crashed over the RegiRock, a Hoenn native.

"Regi..." RegirRock stated angrily.

"Starmie, Golduck, help out!"

"Gold!"

"Hya!'

"Everyone use your water gun!"

RegiRock fled the battle.

"That was a close one. Thanks guys." Misty said, returning her Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"We need to stay on alert in here. One wrong move and we could all become an ancient Pokemon's dinner." Professor Oak told them.

"But I've never heard of that bigger thing."

"RegiRock." Ash informed him, "He's from the Hoenn region, but I don't know what he's doing here in Kanto."

"It's probably best to assume that no Pokemon is off-limits here. No matter how rare, old, or unique." Professor Oak proclaimed.

"We better get moving." Ash said, walking off in another direction.

"So which powerful Pokemon did your friend see Professor Oak?" Misty asked.

Professor Oak was examining the walls as they walked, "He was not sure... it was unique he told me. But I am hoping to at least catch sight of it."

 _'Do not venture farther."_

Ash looked around, where did that voice come from?

"What's wrong Ash?" Gary questioned.

"Didn't you hear that?"

Gary and the others shook their heads.

"Maybe you're just hearing things Ash." Misty offered.

"Or maybe he's not," Gary disagreed. "It could be a psychic Pokemon."

"It's possible both ways." Professor Oak decided, "It has long since been assumed that Mew possessed telepathic and psychic powers that rival even the most powerful psychic Pokemon of our day."

Ash and Misty exchanged nervous looks. Their encounters with Mewtwo and Lugia made them anxious about any Pokemon that could communicate human-like. When those kinds of Pokemon revealed themselves... it typically meant the world was about to face apocalypse.

 _'Do not venture deeper.'_

Startled that he heard the voice again, Ash tried to think as loudly as he could,

 _'Why? What's going on?'_

The voice did not answer.

The group continued their adventure.

They ran into a few smaller Pokemon, like Kabuto, but none of the trainers dared to try and catch these Pokemon. They were just too creepy.

The flock of Crobat came out of nowhere, attacking the group with air cutters and supersonic attacks that made everyone too messed up to react.

Everyone except Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunder attack that shocked the cave in every direction, neutralizing every Crobat, and the members of the group. "Pika...?"

"Great... job... Pika... chu." Ash said, getting back up slowly.

"What's with those Crobat?" Misty asked, looking around in a dazed fashion.

"Infernape, come out." Ash said, hoping that the flame on his head would help light up the darker parts of the tunnel.

Professor Oak examined the small hole in the cave wall that the Crobat escaped through.

"Can you assist me Infernape?" Professor Oak asked, moving so that Infernape could offer some light to the situation. "Hmm."

"What do you see Professor?" Ash wondered.

"Not much, but I've noticed several of these holes around the cavern walls. If I had to guess, these are abnormal tunnels rock-Pokemon like Diglett dug to provide easy escape for the wild Pokemon that live here in case trainers choose to venture this far into the cave."

"They're that scared of trainers?"

Professor Oak nodded, "Pokemon that are abused by trainers past often loathe humans in general, other Pokemon just have a natural distaste for Pokemon who obey humans. They think of the other Pokemon as slaves."

"That makes sense." Misty reasoned.

After hours of wandering they had no idea where they were, or how to get out.

"Infernape." Infernape moaned, tired from the several battles it had already been in in the past couple hours.

"You deserve some rest." Ash told him, "Thanks buddy. Return. Charizard, come on out."

"Char!" Charizard roared in challenge of all Pokemon nearby.

"Let's keep moving." Professor Oak said.

"RegiIce!" Suddenly, Gary was frozen solid.

"Gary!" Ash exclaimed, "Flamethrower Charizard!"

The second Ice Beam and the flamethrower collided and shook the cave.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!"

"Pika pika pika!"

Pikachu collided with RegiIce and sent it flying back.

"Fire Blast!" Charizard unleashed his full power on RegiIce who rolled over, unable to battle.

Ash grabbed an Ultra Ball quickly and threw it.

The Ultra Ball crashed into a powerful Hyper Beam and exploded.

He could see that RegiSteel had come to its friend aid and was now dragging RegiIce to safety.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, running after the two Regis.

"Ash!" Misty cried, running after him, leaving Professor Oak with his frozen grandson.

"Charizard." Professor Oak said, releasing his fire Pokemon once again. "Get Gary out of this chunk of ice."

"Char!" Charizard roared, slowly melting Gary Oak.

...

Ash ran with Pikachu just in front of him. Misty tried to keep up, but Ash was much faster thanks to his long journeys.

"Woah!" Ash yelled, sliding to a stop at the edge of a ginormous hole.

Misty skidded to a stop next to him.

"I guess you never got over your reckless streak."

Ash was already looking down, trying to figure out what was down below.

"Growlithe, I choose you!"

The puppy Pokemon emerged and lit up the hole with a powerful flamethrower.

"It just goes on forever." Misty stated.

"Hmm." Ash looked around, trying to figure out where RegiIce had gone.

"Return." Ash said, much to the pup's chagrin.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out, pointing up.

"What is it buddy?"

Ash looked up and saw Registeel standing at the end of a ledge.

"Look out!" Ash screamed, trying to tackle Misty out of the way of the Hyper Beam.

The entire ledge exploded, sending Ash, Misty, and Pikachu tumbling into the pit.

They fell forever, or so it seemed to Misty. Having grabbed onto her right before the blast hit, Ash was close to her as they fell. So she grabbed Charizard's ball and threw it.

She grabbed Pikachu and landed in Charizard's arms, holding onto Ash by his wrist with her one free arm.

She groaned in effort until Charizard landed safely on a ledge.

"Thanks Charizard."

"Char!"

Misty checked Ash's pulse, relieved that he was merely unconscious. But she was certain that he was seriously hurt, he's need medical help as soon as they got out.

She looked up and realized that she couldn't hope to remember how far they'd fallen or which ledge they fell from.

"This isn't good."

"Char-i-zard."

Misty nodded and got Ash onto Charizard's back and then slid on herself.

"Come on Pikachu." Pikachu hopped up onto Misty's shoulders, eyeing Ash. "He's going to be fine, Pikachu." 'You hear that Ash? You gotta be fine...' Misty thought to herself as Charizard took to the air.

"Rawr!"

"Pull back!" Misty screamed.

The Ice Beam missed Charizard by inches...

"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu's Thunder Shock blasted the source of the ice attack, a small blue Vaporeon.

"Come on. You can do it, Charizard!" Misty encouraged as the fire Pokemon dodged attacks from a small group that was forming by the same ledge Vaporeon had attacked from.

"Pika!"

"Char!"

The Fire Blast and Thunder Bolt stopped further attacks, allowing Charizard to get out of range.

"That's it right there!" Misty pointed out, releasing Golduck. "Use Psychic to move those boulders!"

"Gold!" Golduck agreed, focusing and sending the rocks tumbling towards the bottom of the bottomless pit.

Charizard landed and breathed fire to show the attackers who was boss, despite the fact they'd lost them at least five minutes ago.

"You can come back for a while Charizard." Misty said, offering up the Pokeball.

Charizard responded with a flamethrower.

"Now I know how Ash used to feel."

She shook off the pain of the burns and returned Golduck to his Pokeball.

"We have to get out of here. We need to find Gary and Professor Oak." Misty led the way to where Gary and Professor Oak used to be. "Where could they have gone?"

"Pika." Pikachu said, its ears perking up.

"What is it Pikachu?"

Pikachu got into a defensive position and started gathering electricity.

"Char!" Charizard roared to warn the intruder.

"Politoed, help us out!" Misty said, throwing her Pokemon's Pokeball.

A strange roar convinced Misty that the way they'd come was not optimal.

"This way it is. Deeper into the maze we go..." Misty stated, not energetic about the idea.

As the small group walked with a still-unconscious Ash on Charizard's back, Misty tried to think of a way to find the Professor other than wandering aimlessly.

"ROAR!"

"What's that?"

"Pika?"

The Pokemon attacked like lightning, striking Charizard, Politoed, and Pikachu before anyone could react.

"Wait!" Misty screamed right before the Pokemon pounced.

...

Gary woke up first.

The strange yellow dog-like Pokemon came out of nowhere, striking like lightning and disappearing like smoke. But this wasn't the cave he'd been thawed in... was it?

No. He was certain that the strange electric type had brought them elsewhere... but where?

He opened his eyes wider and looked around and saw that Misty and Ash were there too. Guess that saves them the trouble of going to look for them.

"Grandpa..." Gary moaned, getting up slowly and crawling to his grandfather. When he touched his hand to him, he was shocked, "Ow."

Gary looked at the center of the room and saw a small table, almost like an operating table.

"Roar!"

Gary spun around and noticed that the yellow dog-like Pokemon had Ash's Pikachu and Charizard, and a Politoed in tow.

"Rai!" The Pokemon hissed.

Gary reached for Umbreon, recognizing the thunderbolts on the giant beast's body as a ninety-nine percent possibility that this was an electric type.

"RAWR!" An echo in the cavern made him freeze. Behind him was the mighty Pokemon, Entei. "This is not a battle you wish to partake trainer."

"Why did you bring us here?"

"We sent Raikou to find the trainer from Pallet."

"I'm a trainer from Pallet Town."

"Not you." A humanoid appeared, "We are looking for Ash."

"Why do you want him? What Pokemon are you?"

"I am Mewtwo. I need his help if the world is to survive."

* * *

 **Yeah, a little over-dramatic. But for what I've got cooked up, it works. Sorry for the long break between chapters, but life gets in the way. For those of you who are wondering, it is the same Entei, brought to life once again by the Unown.**

 **As always, leave a review, follow, favorite and whatever it is you dedicated readers do!**


	10. Mystery of the Cave: Battle to the Scale

**This chapter should mark the end of the three part mini-movie (Mystery of the Cave/MotC) where Ash, Misty, Gary, and Professor Oak delved into Cerulean Cave in order to unlock the secrets of Mew. This will be a longer chapter to** **accommodate the full-movie feel.  
**

 **Note: All Pokemon used by Ash, Gary, Professor Oak, and Misty are ones proven to be had by online (and anime) sources. I used the list of Gary's Pokemon from the Silver Conference episode where Ash checked out the possible Pokemon Gary could use. Another list for Ash, and the one I already mentioned two chapters ago for Misty.**

* * *

Gary could _not_ figure out why these Pokemon wanted Ash.

He also couldn't figure out how these Pokemon _knew_ Ash.

But the thing that confused him most was him saying, "if the world is to survive".

"What!" Ash jumped, waking up in an unfamiliar place. "Charizard, Pikachu!" Ash looked around the room and recognized Entei and Mewtwo. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I guess the world's coming to an end." Gary muttered.

"What's going on?" Ash demanded, "The last time I saw either of you you made it sound like I'd never see you again."

"The Unnown restored me to life to deal with the coming crisis." Entei explained, his eyes glowing slightly, awakening Professor Oak and MIsty from their respective paralysis."

"What's going on?" Misty asked, running to check on her Politoed.

"Crisis?" Ash asked.

"Mew is dying." Mewtwo explained, "I am well aware that you encountered Mew more than once on your journeys... even saved its life at the tree of beginning."

"That was Lucario," Ash explained, "I didn't do anything."

Mewtwo appeared unconvinced, but it's not like he has that much emotion anyway.

"Your meetings with legendary Pokemon stem from heart. All Pokemon possess the ability to keenly perceive the nature of the heart in humans. And so, when great challenge came to your world... it was brought before you." Mewtwo told him.

"That makes sense. You being kind and caring to your Pokemon showed the legendary Pokemon that you could be trusted to protect them." Misty concluded.

"Precisely." Entei cut in, "But recently, a group of scientists have begun to invade this cavern to capture and inspect the most powerful Pokemon in the world."

Ash absent-mindedly looked at Professor Oak, even though he knew that Professor Oak would never capture them.

"Pokemon of this power are dangerous to all humans. As you may remember." Mewtwo stated, his eyes glowing to show Ash and gang glimpses of the battles Ash was a part of.

 _"It's not gonna end like this Mewtwo, we won't let it. You're mine!" Ash started running as the scene shifted slightly._

 _This time while he was running he was screaming, "Stop!"_

 _The explosion shook the battlefield, all fighting ceased._

 _"Ash!" You could hear Misty and Brock's voice cry at the evident fate of their friend... Misty cringed, remembering the fear of losing him._

 _The explosions led the way to the next scene._

 _"The treasure?" Lugia asked, appearing beside the young Pallet Town trainer as he ran._

 _"I got it." Ash said, grabbing the treasure from his pocket as he ran downhill._

 _Lugia bowed his head as he flew, "Climb on."_

 _Ash and Pikachu leaped onto Lugia's back so they could fly back to the treasure stand before Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno could destroy the world._

 _But it went wrong when the Beast of the Sea was attacked._

 _Then our group could see Entei, battling Pikachu who had bravely stood against the more powerful Pokemon to protect Ash, who had already lost to Entei in two Pokemon battles with Cyndaquil and Totodile._

 _Gary and Professor Oak, who were seeing this for the first time unlike Misty and Ash who lived it, stared in awe as the weakened Pikachu stood its ground as Entei powered up for a final attack._

 _"Pikachu!" Ash screamed, running to shield his friend from the final attack._

 _Ash and Pikachu hurdled towards the rocky terrain below... to be saved by an orange figure that caught them in a diving save._

 _"Try to remember!" Ash pleaded with Celebi, who was still trying to destroy the forest._

 _'Who's that Pokemon?' Gary asked in thought, thinking that he just might have recognized the other boy Ash was with... but who could it be?_

 _But Professor Oak knew, it was him afterall._

 _Then another scene, but Misty did not know this one._

 _"You said that my aura was like Sir Aaron's... it's time to test if that's really true!" Ash decided, pulling on the gloves Aaron used to wear and summoning his own internal strength._

 _A few flashes later and Lucario knocked Ash out of the way..._

 _"Leave the rest of this to me, Ash." Lucario told him, summoning the aura inside himself. "The aura is with me!"_

As the scenes died Ash wiped a tear out of his eye, forever would he remember the sacrifice Lucario and Sir Aaron had made to save the Pokemon.

Misty put her hand on Ash's shoulder, sensing that Lucario had not experienced a happy ending.

"Why did you show us those memories?" Professor Oak asked.

"As a demonstration of the power of one. One person willing to change the world can accomplish such if he as indomitable will." Mewtwo explained, looking directly at Ash. "Time and time again you faced adversity, and each time you ended up the victor. Now, we need you to do it once again."

"What can I do to help?" Ash asked.

"First we must stop the scientists from continuing their dangerous experiments. If we fail there, it will not matter if Mew has the strength to survive. Because if the scientists reach the central cavern and tamper with the Scale of Life, all creation could be destroyed." Entei explained.

"But how do they even know about the Scale thing? What is it?" Ash asked.

"The Scale of Life is a scale from the mother of all Pokemon, it possesses power far greater than any Pokemon can control. The Scale brought forth the first Pokemon into the world, not long after humanity itself took to the land." Mewtwo told them, "But in the event the two species ever were brought to war, Arceus prepared for the worst."

"The Scale can mimic the power of a nuclear weapon a million-fold." Entei stated, "The effects would be disastrous for both humans and Pokemon."

"That's why the Pokemon are so strong here... and so hard to capture. They're protecting the scale!" Gary concluded.

"And if these scientists gain passage to the sacred cavern, the Scale will react. Enhancing the strength of everything nearby..."

"So being near the scale makes you stronger?" Ash asked.

Entei nodded, "For both Pokemon and humans alike."

"So we've got to stop them and save Mew." Ash said, punching his own open palm.

"How? We don't even know what we're up against." Misty pointed out.

"Scientists that are so dangerous Mewtwo got involved? We know who it is." Ash figured.

Mewtwo nodded.

Ash said, "It's Giovanni and Team Rocket."

...

Giovanni was closer to the central cavern than our heroes were aware.

For months he'd been sending in search parties to discover the location of the Scale of Life.

Only recently did someone find the scale, to be blocked by a RegiSteel. This searcher returned empty-handed but with information that would lead to the ultimate victory. If his scientists could crack the secret power of the scale, he could dominate the world. The most powerful Pokemon of all would serve in his military and his enemies would be destroyed... starting with that pest from Pallet Town.

"Sir, we've breached the second to last cavern wall with serious resistance. Our Pokemon are still able to keep going for no, but will need medical supplies soon." A lower level Team Rocket member explained.

"They'll receive all the medicine they need when they find my Scale." Giovanni spat out, "The Scale will make them stronger, do not let up."

"Yes sir."

...

The wall was cracking... there wasn't much time.

"Seel, Glalie!" Ash yelled, releasing his two ice-type Pokemon. "Use your Ice Beam to freeze this side of the wall!"

The Pokemon did as commanded, freezing this side of the wall to add some resistance.

"Seel return." Ash said, knowing that e had to stop Team Rocket from breaking past this wall at all costs. "Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Torterra, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Snorlax, Kingler, Buizel, ... come on out!"

The Pokemon emerged from their Pokeballs and stood at the ready to fight for the safety of Cerulean Cave.

"Once they break through that wall, it's on." Gary said, releasing Blastoise, Umbreon, Arcanine, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Electivire, Magmar, Scizor, and Alakazam.

Misty released her Pokemon as well and got ready for the battle of a lifetime.

"Mewtwo and the others will stay in the cavern and protect it if we fail." Professor Oak explained, releasing his Dragonite, Charizard, and Pidgeotto.

"We have to make sure that we don't." Ash said, staring at the wall.

"The whole world is counting on us." Misty stated.

"We've been there before." Ash said, putting his hand on Misty's shoulder. "And we always came out on top."

Misty smiled, "I guess that's true."

"Hey lovebirds, it's cracking!" Gary pointed out.

Before Ash or Misty could protest, they noticed that he was right. The ice was cracking through.

"All fire Pokemon, you're up!" Ash announced, "Use Flamethrower as soon as that ice breaks!"

"Infernape!" Infernape howled.

"Charizard!" The Charizards cried, getting a fire in their eyes.

"Arcccc!" Arcanine agreed.

"Magmar!"

"After that all water Pokemon hit them with a water gun or Hydro Pump." Misty told her Pokemon.

Gary nodded to Blastoise who called out in challenge.

The ice cracked in slow motion as it fell, the army of Pokemon behind it was enormous.

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

The cave heated up to over anhundred degrees easily as the flames blasted through the front lines of Pokemon.

"Hydro Pump!" Gary screamed.

"Water gun!" Misty yelled.

"Thunder attack!" Ash exclaimed, for Electivire and Piakchu to attack while their enemies were all wet.

"Piakchu!"

"Electi!"

The explosion shook the cave, blasting Team Rocket members away with their Pokemon.

"Take them out now!" Giovanni commanded, releasing ten Pokemon since he didn't have to obey the rule of six because, you know, he's evil.

"Attack!" Ash declared, running towards Giovanni with Pikachu close behind him.

A Golem blocked his way.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash said, withdrawing a Pokeball and releasing Totodile. Pikachu struck Golem hard, but it wasn't enough. "Use your Water Gun!"

Golem rolled away from the water.

"Volt tackle!" Ash cried, running behind a speeding Pikachu that was sprinting forward.

Ash told Totodile to pick a fight with a fire or rock type and go help the others.

"Totodile!" Totodile screamed in delight, running and jumping towards his next opponent.

Pikachu smashed into the giant machine Giovanni was standing on and made it shake.

"What is this?" Giovanni demanded, "So, you have come to fight?"

"I've come to stop you. Growlithe, Seel, Elekid, let's do it!"

His new party of Pokemon emerged from their balls and stood at the ready.

"Flamethrower, Ice Beam, and Thunder Shock!"

The four Pokemon obeyed their trainer's commands and struck the machine.

A psychic shield blocked Giovanni from the explosion and set him down safely.

"Destroy them all!" He commanded, swiping his hand at the small party.

Gallade did as its master commanded and sent a Psychic blast at the four Pokemon, Pikachu, Elekid, Growlithe, and Seel.

Pikachu and Growlithe were the quickest and best trained, so they dodged quickly. But Elekid was not so trained, and Seel couldn't move very fast on land so they both received the blow.

"Elekid, Seel return!" The two Pokemon reuctantly returned to their Pokeballs while Pikachu and Growlithe made their move on Gallade.

"Growl!" Growlithe roared, sending a flamethrower straight for Giovanni.

Gallade blocked it with its mind but was distracted by the act.

"PIKACHU!"

Pikachu's Thunder Shock sent Gallade crashing into the wall behind him.

Ash took a second to look at the battle behind him.

His and Professor Oak's Charizard were taking down a Steelix. Gary's Blastoise and Arcanine were fighting their way through a legion of Pokemon without hesitation. Misty's Golduck, Gyrados, and Dewgong were hosing down the rock and fire Pokemon without mercy while Ash's Pokemon tag battled their way through the forces of Team Rocket. The flying Pokemon were battling near the tall ceiling of the cave, using gusts and Steel Wings to gain the upper hand. Snorlax pounded a Tyranitar away from the battle and used Hyper Beam to knock it out.

"We can do this." Ash muttered, turning around to face the Team Rocket leader. "Please don't do this Giovanni. If you mess with that Scale, you could end up destroying the world. Us, the Pokemon, even yourself. You have to leave the Scale alone." Ash pleaded.

"You think I am a fool? I have waited my life to find this Scale and rule the Earth. Now my destiny is at hand, and soon your end will be..." He withdrew a purple and pink ball and whipped it forward, releasing a mighty Pokemon that should never have been captured. "Kyogre, use surf!"

"Growlithe return!" Ash screamed, grabbing Pikachu and running back towards his friends while a huge tidal wave washed over the battlefield, seriously injuring all rock and fire Pokemon.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"You too Electivire!"

The two electric Pokemon gave their best, but the electric attacks did not affect the ginormous Kyogre that now threatened all they had accomplished thus far.

Somehow it started to rain underground, which Ash couldn't figure out until Professor Oak spoke, "Kyogre's special move is drizzle, making it rain to enhance its water moves."

"You've got to recall the fire Pokemon!" Misty shouted, trying to cover the two Charizards' tales with her bag and jacket.

"She's right. Return!" Professor Oak stated.

Infernape returned as commanded, but ash's Charizard was too stubborn.

"You've got to get back in your Pokeball." Ash implored.

"Char!" Charizard dared, taking to its wings and speeding towards Kyogre.

"Hydro Pump."

Charizard dodged one... then two pumps.

"Use Steel Wing!" Ash encouraged.

Charizard sped past Kyogre, catching his strengthened wing on the legendary Pokemon.

Charizard flew back for another pass when a giant rock type Pokemon appeared to join the battle.

"I was wondering when you would arrive." Giovanni smirked, raising his hands in a 'look at what I got' type of way.

"Groudon?" Gary muttered, "I think we're a little understaffed for this."

"Just stop them from moving forward. Torterra, Sceptile go get Groudon!"

"You too guys!" Misty said, sending her water Pokemon to join the battle.

"Blastoise you too. Umbreon, Electivire let's get Kyogre!"

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" Professor Oak commanded, watching Kyogre sustain a bad hit.

The battle continued for several minutes, but the much weaker Pokemon could not hope to battle against the power of legendary Pokemon like Groudon and Kyogre.

Pikachu and Charizard were the last ones standing, but Charizard was just about out of spunk. The drizzle was hurting his life force as well his fire attacks... there was no way he could keep this up.

"Kyo!" Kyogre blasted Charizard with a Hydro Pump that sent him flying back so hard he cracked the wall a hundred meters behind him... the last wall that stood between Giovanni and the Scale of Life.

"Groud!" Groudon howled, blasting Pikachu with a rock tomb that completely subdued Pikachu.

"NO!" Ash screamed, returning Charizard to the Pokeball and running to dig Pikachu out of the rubble. "Are you okay?"

"Pika..." Piakchu voiced, but didn't have the strength for more.

Ash set Pikachu down carefully and stood in front of the two legendary Pokemon, blocking them from moving forward until they got through him.

"Destroy him!" Giovanni commanded.

"You'll have to destroy me too." Misty said, running next to Ash, finally understanding why he did all those reckless and stupid things in their past. Even why he stole her bike... he was trying to protect the Pokemon.

"And me." Gary said, taking his spot beside Ash.

"Me four." Professor Oak decided, standing next to the group of friends.

"So be it. Get rid of them all!" Giovanni exclaimed.

Kyogre and Groudon hesitated for the slightest second, making Ash wonder if Giovanni had captured these Pokemon fair and square or just tossed a Pokeball at them.

'Of course.' Ash realized, remembering that Giovanni had released Kyogre from a purple and pink Pokeball. A Masterball could catch any Pokemon without fail, no matter how strong or weak.

"You don't have to do this Kyogre and Groudon! He's not your friend, he just wants to own you. Have faith in yourselves!" Ash shouted, pointing at the Team Rocket leader. "He's your enemy! He's gonna destroy the world to get what he wants, and he doesn't even care if you down with it."

"Enough! Destroy them!"

Kyogre and Groudon powered up for a joint Hyper Beam.

A force field deflected the attack just enough to send it barreling over the quadruplet.

"What?" Misty asked, turning around and seeing a familiar face. "Togetic!"

"Togetic?" Gary and Professor Oak asked, turning around and seeing a flying white Pokemon coming towards them from the right.

Ash, although glad that Togetic had returned to save the day and their lives, was the first to notice the the Hyper Beam reflected by Togetic's barrier had cracked down the wall that separated Giovanni from his prize.

"Oh no!" Ash shouted, drawing the attention of the others.

"Finally!" Giovanni announced in triumph, ordering his Pokemon to blast their way through the competition.

The small group of four was knocked aside, along with Togetic who had not anticipated another attack.

Giovanni leaped onto Groudon's back and had it lead him into the next portion of the cave.

But behind that one rock wall was a not-so friendly face.

"You!"

"I will not allow you to take the Scale and destroy this world." Mewtwo informed his creator.

"You won't stop me. Destiny is at hand."

Mewtwo summoned a dark orb of energy (Shadow Ball) and chucked it forward, to be stopped by Kyogre's Ancient Power.

Entei soon appeared beside him and blasted him with a powerful force of energy from his mouth.

Groudon's Hyper Beam stopped it long before it could strike the leader of Team Rocket.

"Raik!" Raikou challenged, striking Kyogre with a powerful Thunder attack and knocking it unconscious.

"Groud!" Groudon sent a Rock Tomb attack at Raikou and buried the electric Pokemon.

Entei and Mewtwo powered up for another attack until Giovanni snapped his fingers and made Mewtwo freeze, forcing his partner to stop the attack.

"What?" Entei demanded.

Then Entei noticed that there was a small squad of Team Rocket members moving forward with a collection of peculiar Pokemon being tugged behind them in nets that were built to withstand their various strengths.

"No..."

"Yes my old friend. I have captured your other clone Pokemon, your little Psychic erase of my memories couldn't stop me from reading the files my technicians kept on the highest guarded computers in Team Rocket. It took me time, but I finally found each and every one of the clone Pokemon you created. And I will destroy them unless you let me pass."

"Is this even a decision? Entei asked, "The world is at stake."

"But if they are destroyed you will be alone. There will be no one left like you."

"Pika! Pika!" Clone Pikachu tried to tell its friend to sacrifice the clones and save the world, but Mewtwo would not listen.

Entei powered up for an attack, but was then betrayed by Mewtwo who summoned a force field that deflected the attack.

Entei growled but was sent flying backwards by a powerful dark orb of energy.

Giovanni leaped down from Groudon's back and pulled out a special type of Pokeball that his best scientists had developed for only his best generals, such as the Iron Masked Marauder.

"Go into the ball, and I will release your friends." Giovanni told Mewtwo, "If not I will destroy them all, and leave you alive to suffer alone."

"Don't do it Mewtwo..." Ash implored... "that's a Dark..."

A Team Rocket Grunt stomped on Ash's back to make him be quiet.

"I will do as you request." Mewtwo said, knowing that even if Giovanni captured him... he would not submit to his will. Even if it destroyed him.

Giovanni tossed the Dark Ball and it collided with Mewtwo.

Giovanni smirked, shrinking the ball and moving towards the Scale of Life sitting on a pedestal in the center of the room.

"At last."

Ash grabbed the Grunt's ankle and twisted, running towards Giovanni before Groudon or anyone else could react.

He managed to tackle Giovanni away from the Scale with added strength thanks to the Scale of Life's radiation.

But that also made Giovanni stronger.

Giovanni got up and kicked Ash across the room into the rock wall.

Ash groaned and tried to get up.

"Mewtwo, destroy him." He said, tossing the Dark Ball and watching Mewtwo emerge from it.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed black instead of blue, his hands began to rise and summon all of the Psychic energy in the area...

"Don't do this Mewtwo..." Ash pleaded, as he was lifted into the air by Mewtwo's psychic powers. "You don't have to do what he says... please."

Mewtwo either didn't hear him or couldn't because he continued on his master's orders. Mewtwo was empowered by the Scale and the Dark Ball... no Pokemon could oppose Giovanni now.

"Ahhhh!" Ash cried as Mewtwo began to rip him apart. "Don't do this... You're my friend! Remember me!"

""Huh?" Mewtwo muttered, dropping Ash to the ground and trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly he lurched forward, overcome with the anger presented to him by the Dark Ball... Mewtwo used his psychic powers to raise Ash back into the air, summoning a Shadow Ball to finish the job... once and for all.

"Pikachu!" The thunder bolt deflected the ball out of Mewtwo's hand and towards the Scale of Life which fell off the pedestal and slid towards the opposite side of the cavern. Pikachu ran to the cavern and got stronger, catching Groudon by surprise. But Groudon was not ordered to attack, so it didn't.

"No!" Giovanni ran to it.

Three lights appeared out of Ash's belt.

"Growlithe!" Grolwithe sent a fiery wall to stop Giovanni from moving forward.

"Kid!" Elekid fired a thunderwave and paralyzed the Team Rocket leader.

"Seel!" Seel froze Groudon solid, leaving only Mewtwo.

"Pika...pika pika. Pikachu!"

"What?" Mewtwo asked, trying to figure out what was real. Without his master's voice in his ears... how could he...?

"You don't have to do this Mewtwo... you make your own choices... remember. Look to the past..."

"Yes... the past." Mewtwo whispered, remembering flashes of the past he lived... All the way back to the deaths of Ambertwo, Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, and Squirtletwo. "Remember."

Mewtwo dropped Ash again and began to focus.

Togetic used Metronome to free the clone Pokemon while Misty ran to the cavern.

Misty grabbed the Dark Ball from a paralyzed Giovanni and tossed it into the air.

"Growlithe!"

"Pikachu!"

"Seel!"

"Elekid!"

The Dark Ball exploded, releasing Mewtwo completely from its mind control powers.

Mewtwo turned and faced Giovanni, using his Psychic powers to destroy all the Pokeballs, Masterballs, and Dark Balls in his possession.

"You will no longer be a threat to this world!" Mewtwo's eyes glowed and Giovanni was gone.

"What... what did you do?" Gary asked, coming up to him.

"I have completely wiped his mind of all memories. He is now a blank slate locked in a prison in a distant region called Alola. I will remove the memories of the members of Team Rocket that are here and transport them to various regions and prisons around the globe. They will no longer be a threat to anyone." Mewtwo stated, his eyes glowing once again.

Ash picked up the Scale of Life gingerly and held it out for Mewtwo to take.

"I cannot."

"Why not?" Professor Oak asked.

"Only one of pure heart can touch the Scale of Life without dangerous consequences. For now... it is safe in your hands." Mewtwo told Ash.

"I wonder if we can use to heal the Pokemon that got hurt..." Ash wondered aloud.

Mewtwo nodded as Entei and Raikou limped over.

Ash raised it up and summoned its great power.

Each Pokemon was healed in turn. Each Pokemon that belonged to Team Rocket disappeared into the cave... searching for a new beginning.

"There's one more to heal." Ash reminded them, leading them back to the small cavern Raikou had taken them all too.

Ash extended the Scale and touched it to Mew's forehead, who almost immediately rose up and began flying around the cavern happily.

Ash handed the Scale to Mew and watched it disappear to a new hiding place.

"Glad you're feeling better." Ash said, petting Mew on the head once and going over to hug his Pokemon. Ash turned to Misty and said, "We did it."

"Yeah." The two shared a brief hug that might have led to more had there not been a crowd.

"Hehem. Um... guess we have to finish that battle now." Ash said.

Misty nodded.

"Seel! Seel! Seeeeel!"

"What?" Ash turned and saw that Seel had begun to glow. "No way."

"It's evolving." Gary pointed out.

"Dewwwwgong!"

"Hi Dewgong!" Ash said, hugging his newly evolved friend.

"Mew, Mew, Mew." Mew said, holding out an egg to Ash.

Ash took it and saw that it had begun to shake around.

"This is my egg... but I left it with Joy."

The egg cracked and out burst a beautiful blue Pokemon. One that Ash knew only in its evolved form.

"Riolu." Professor Oak stated.

"Rio!" Riolu said, jumping to Ash's shoulder and scanning the surrounding area.

"You brought it to me because it was about to hatch." Ash said.

Mew agreed and spun around in the air.

"Perhaps we should simply continue our search for medicine the old-fashioned way." Gary told his grandfather, "These Pokemon deserve to stay at their homes safely, without people like us disrupting them."

"Agreed." Professor Oak stated.

A small green Pokemon appeared flying around out of nowhere.

"Celebi." Ash, Professor Oak, and Misty said at the same time.

"Bi, bi, bi, bi, bi." Celebi agreed, taking Professor Oak's hand.

"You know this Celebi?" Gary asked.

"But of course, I haven't seen it since I was a boy." Professor Oak stated.

"We met a Celebi once too Professor." Misty recalled, "Do you remember us and Brock telling you about Sam and the Forest?"

"Of course. I was there."

It took a while to convince them that Professor Oak was the young boy Sam they had met on the journey.

But it was time to leave Cerulean Cave... and the legendary Pokemon inside it.

"Good luck guys." Ash said to the Pokemon that guided them out.

Mewtwo nodded, "Perhaps young trainer we will meet again. Always be of pure heart and your journeys will guide you to the most powerful Pokemon of all. For as long as those who seek not to capture are looking, they will find what they are searching for."

Mewtwo disappeared back into the cave.

Ash summoned Dewgong to carry them across the waters back into Cerulean City and to the Pokemon Center.

 _And with Dewgong and Riolu, Ash is more confident than ever in his journey to become a Pokemon Master. With the memories of his travels in Cerulean Cave, he and his friends will be more ready than ever to face whatever fate has in store for them._

* * *

 **Next chapter we will resume Ash's quest to make it to the Pokemon League. As stated before, some gyms will be bing-bang-boom. Maybe even a gym battle per chapter depending on what I think needs to be done. There will still be filler episodes to add to the journey, but don't be surprised if he has two gym battles rapidly.**

 **I carefully used online sources to fact-check and guide the chapter as I do with all of my chapters. But it was especially challenging this time with sooo many Pokemon.**

 **Obviously I couldn't include ALL of Ash's Pokemon, but I hit a decent few of them and gave them a chance to cameo. But this chapter is near 5000 words so its time to call it.**

 **See you next time!**


	11. Cascade of Ice

Naturally, Ash was about ready to do a backflip the day he finally decided to challenge Misty once again for the Cascade Badge.

He'd been so patient, it'd been a week since they got out of Cerulean Cave... and honestly, he was exhausted. But he was excited too. Riolu and Dewgong he hoped would prove invaluable to his team in his battle against his old friend.

Professor Oak had gone back to Pallet Town a short two days after leaving the cave. Gary would leave once the battle for the Cascade Badge was over. And then it would be just Ash and his Pokemon.

Ash didn't mind being alone, but he'd never been alone for a whole journey before. The very idea seemed alien to him. Misty had followed him through just about all of Kanto and Johto... May and Max through the Hoenn. Dawn through Sinnoh... and Brock had been there every step of the way.

What would it be like to have not have a cheering section when he made it to the Pokemon league?

He decided to spend the extra time training, as Misty suggested of course. Not that he wouldn't have done it anyway.

"Riolu... scratch attack!"

"Rio!" Riolu's speed was exceptional considering it was days old. But his attacks barely tickled Elekid.

"Elekid, thunder bolt. Riolu dodge!"

Riolu spun out of the way of several bolts without a problem. But the fourth one hit it's mark and paralyzed the young Pokemon.

"Riolu..." Ash ran and grabbed a paralyz heal from his bag and went to fix up Riolu. "Good job bud, you deserve a rest." Ash said, returning it to his Pokeball. Ash turned to Elekid, "Wanna go a couple more rounds?"

"Kid!" Elekid agreed, sparking at its antennae.

"Dewgong, come on out!"

The water Pokemon appeared and stared down.

"Let's do this." Ash stated, ready to work as hard as he had too to beat Misty.

...

Misty had just had a talk with her parents.

Ugh... gross. I know.

But it wasn't as bad as she expected. They told her that they were proud of her for taking care of the gym in their long absence due to their travels in several distant regions call Kalos, Unova, and Alola, regions even Ash hadn't visited yet. They also expressed their disappointment that her sisters nearly let the gym close by giving out badges to anyone who stopped by.

They also told her more news... news that would impact her future as a gym leader.

A bell rang, warning her that a challenger had come to battle for a Cascade Badge.

'It's Ash... no doubt.' She thought to herself, having gone over these next few minutes several times.

Misty rose from her stand and looked out at the young man across the water, ready to battle for a badge.

"This will be a three on party," Misty announced, facing the referee, "Challenger favor."

The referee's face dropped.

"No way. I want this match fair and square." Ash demanded, "Three on three. Or six on six."

Misty crossed her arms like she wasn't willing to negotiate. (she wasn't, big surprise)

"The battle between Misty Waterflower, the gym leader, and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, the challenger, will be a three on party, challenger favor." The referee announced, clearly not happy with this underhanded undermining of the rules. Although, if she wanted she could just give him a badge and avoid the battle altogether.

Ash resolved to beat her in three Pokemon or less. Anymore and he decided he'd have to forfeit. He wasn't going to win by cheating.

"GYrados, come on out!" Misty called, releasing the powerful Water Pokemon.

"Elekid, round two!"

"Kid!" Elekid agreed, sparking daringly.

"Begin!"

"Thunderbolt!" Ash and Misty shouted together, their two respective attacks colliding mid air.

"Dragon rage!"

"Elekid, thunder wave!"

BUt Gyrados was too fast, Dragon rage hit it's mark. Square on Elekid.

Elekid fell into the water.

"Gyrados, get out of there!" Misty tried to warn her Pokemon.

"Thunder!" Ash shouted, capitalizing on the opportunity.

The entire pool was electrocuted once again, and once again Gyrados fell.

"Gyrados is unable to battle, Elekid is the winner!"

"Kid kid!"

"Great job Elekid!"

"You deserve a nice rest." Misty said, throwing her next Pokemon. "Starmie, start off with a Psychic attack!"

"Psychic?" Ash muttered, "Watch out..."

But Elekid was already being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Thunderbolt!"

But Elekid couldn't focus... he crashed onto a block of ice that floated in the middle of the pool.

"Elekid is unable to battle. Starmie wins!"

"Return Elekid. You did your best. Don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you Mist."

"I wouldn't want you too."

"Well, get ready!" Ash said, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Sceptile!"

"Crap..." Misty muttered, studying the Pokemon. "I don't even know what Pokemon this is."

"Starmie... use Rain Dance."

"Sceptile, bullet seed!"

The grass attack was obviously more damaging than the little rain spell.

"Water gun!"

"Razor leaf."

The attacks deflected off each other and went sideways.

"Get in close, use your speed!" Ash encouraged.

Sceptile took off, dodging every attack Starmie dared to try.

"Use Leaf Blade!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile called out, striking Starmie without mercy.

Starmie fell over, greatly weakened but not out yet.

"Leech seed!" Ash ordered.

Sceptile began stealing energy.

"Recover!" Misty said, giving Sceptile more energy to steal. "Now use Psychic attack!"

"Get out of there." Ash shouted, but he was too slow.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" The referee announced.

Ash tried to think hard. If Misty chose another water type, the logical choice would be Torterra. Whom he'd temporarily switched out with Pidgeot. But if Misty had a trick up her sleeve, which she probably did, a normal advantage wouldn't cut it. But Growlithe was at such a disadvantage on this field, it was downright foolish to pull him off the bench.

That left Riolu and Dewgong.

"Dewgong! Come out!" Ash and Misty yelled at the same time.

'Freaking plot twist.' Gary thought to himself.

"Use Ice Beam!" Misty yelled.

"Ice Shard!"

The two Ice attacks collided, creating a small flurry of snow.

"Use Surf!" Ash commanded, taking advantage of the still falling rain dance.

"Blizzard, Dewgong!"

Neither attack was particularly effective, but Misty's Dewgong clearly fared slightly worse.

"Ice Beam!" Ash demanded, watching his less trained Dewgong freeze the other one solid. "Yes!"

"Uh uh uh." Misty teased, waving her finger and pointing at the cracking ice beneath Dewgong. "The pool's heated."

The ice was melting fast... Ash had seconds to do something.

"Dewgong! Use Ice Beam on the whole field! Freeze it solid!"

Dewgong complied, unleashing wave upon wave of Ice Beam, similar to that of the first battle when it was still a Seel. But this time, the ice wasn't just coating the surface. It was down to the bottom of the pool.

Misty's Dewgong was frozen, unable to move... and henceforth, unable to battle.

"This battle's over." Ash told the referee, "Call it."

The referee ignored Ash's request.

"It's unable to battle." Ash complained.

"Finish it." He muttered.

"What's the point in hurting the Pokemon even more? Just call it!"

"Dewgong return!" Misty called out, returning her Pokemon to its ball.

The referee groaned, "Gym Leader Misty is out of usable Pokemon, Ash is the winner."

Misty leaped down from her stand and went to the pool thermostat, cranking it up to the highest it would go.

"You know, I could speed things up." The referee offered, showing her a Pokeball.

"Way ahead of you." Ash said, having already told Growlithe to melt the ice.

Misty laughed, and handed Ash the Cascade Badge.

"As a token of your victory in Cerulean City. I present you the Cascade Badge... won fair and square... finally."

Ash was about to celebrate, "I was sooo gonna beat you last time."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

The two went on for a while before Gary came over and teased them about being lovebirds.

"We are not lovebirds!" They retorted at the same time.

Gary put his hands up defensively and turned to Ash, "On your way to Vermillion, there's a small town you can go through called Lavender."

"Yeah, I know it." Ash replied.

"There's a new gym that opened there just this summer. It's home of the Ghost badge. I'd say take the long way to Vermillion and get that badge too. Then head up to Saffron and Celadon City. After that, you should probably take the Cycling Road down to Fuschia Cityto check out the Safari Zone. By then, you'll already have eight badges. But you can challenge the Fuschia gym leader just for the heck of it."

"You make it sound like your leaving?" Misty pointed out.

"I'm going back to Pallet Town to do some work with my grandfather. I just wanted to see Ash win another badge before I went back home." Gary confessed, "Keep up the hard work and you'll make it to the Pokemon league in no time."

"Thanks Gary, you're a real pal."

The two old friends shook hands and Gary walked off.

"Well Pikachu, looks like it's just me and you now."

"Got room for one more?" Misty asked.

"I thought you had to stay and look after the gym?" Ash questioned.

"My parents came home last night. They're doing a major renovation during the rest of the Pokemon League season. Afterwards, they're gonna take care of it for a while so I can go back to traveling the world."

"Sounds like old times." Ash said, raising his hand.

Misty clapped and held onto it, looking Ash in his beautiful dark eyes and trying to picture how his lips would feel pressed on hers.

Little did she know, Ash was thinking something similar.

 _With a fourth badge in his collection, Ash is halfway to the Indigo League. Losing Gary as a companion is rough, but regaining Misty is a blessing. But what other surprises are ins tore for our heroes? Stay tuned..._

* * *

 **Yes, yes, yes. I made up another gym. But it's so boring writing gym battles that have already happened basically. I might make up more gyms in the next couple chapters, but who knows? I'm not really into sending Ash back to Cinnabar or Fuschia since he won both badges fair and square. But Celadon, Saffron, Pewter, and Cerulean City badges were all given away (at least sort of). It makes for a more interesting read to see how a more advanced trainer works to beat rivals he never truly triumphed over.**

 **Yes, you guessed it. Caught me red-handed. Misty is a love-interest... _the_ primal love interest for Ash. I haven't decided how far it will go, nor have I decided on a third person to join them in their journeys. When I do, they'll be introduced to the story.**

 **But until then, review, favorite... and whatever else it is that you readers do between updates! I have plenty of stories to choose from if you're bored and would like some reading material!**


	12. Misty's Song

_As the world begins to look brighter for our heroes, Ash and Misty, they come across Lavender Town. Home of the Ghost Pokemon._

"Ash, this is the one town I was hoping we wouldn't go through." Misty admitted, having lurked behind several steps the entire way through the town.

"Gary says there's a Ghost badge with my name on it here. We have to find the gym."

"But you don't even have any Pokemon that can take on Ghost types. You're outmatched."

Ash thought about it. He could always switch his Pokemon out at a terminal... but he didn't want to do a whole lot of that until he made it to the League. It was time for his current Pokemon to train and grow.

"Riolu!" Riolu was chasing Pikachu around while the group walked. It's playful nature reminded Ash of a lot of the Pokemon he'd caught over the years. He'd never been the kind of trainer to force them to work all day and night. All work and no play made for a boring adventure.

"Pika!" Riolu grabbed onto Pikachu's tail, receiving a zap for the effort.

"Rio..."

"You gotta be careful buddy. Pikachu loves to play with you but grabbing onto his tail can hurt him." Ash said, gingerly picking up Riolu.

"Riolu!" Riolu jumped on top of Ash's head and then began to bounce from his head to Misty's to low tree branches.

"Hahahaha." Misty laughed.

Ash kept an eye on Riolu while he played, even though Pikachu was keeping on its tail pretty well.

Ash and Misty finally reached the edge of Lavender Town.

"Hm. I didn't see the gym anywhere." Ash admitted.

"Maybe it was in the tower... or hidden like on Cinnabar?" Misty suggested.

A movement in the grass was sensed by Riolu.

"Rio?" Riolu spun around, searching for the disturbance.

"Pika?"

Riolu ran over to Ash and jumped on his shoulder.

"Rio, Rio, Rio! Riolu!"

"What's wrong buddy?" Ash asked, looking at the Pokemon on his shoulder.

"RIOLU!" Riolu pointed towards the grass.

"There's nothing there buddy." Ash said.

"RIO!"

"Okay... okay. I'll check it out." Ash stepped towards the bush and felt a shiver down his spine.

"Ash be careful."

Ash ignored Misty's warning and looked behind the bush.

"Just like I thought. Nothing there." Ash sighed.

"Rio."

"It's okay..."

A dark shape appeared behind Misty.

"Misty watch out!"

Riolu leaped off Ash's shoulder with incredible speed and kicked down the figure with an expert move.

"Riolu!"

"Great job buddy. What was that?" Ash wondered.

The figure got back up, and pounced on Riolu.

Pikachu leaped into action, delivering an Iron Tail attack squarely.

The figure grabbed Pikachu's tail and threw the electric Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out, "Riolu return!" Riolu was unwillingly forced back into the Pokeball. "Growlithe, let's go."

"Growlithe!" The puppy Pokemon barked.

"Flamethrower!"

"Grrroooowwwwl!"

The attack met a dark ball of energy in a small explosion.

"Fire spin!"

The small figure was quickly surrounded by a wall of fire.

"Run!" Misty said, scooping up the injured Pikachu and running towards Ash and Growlithe.

Ash grabbed Growlithe, even though the Pokemon was a hundred times faster than him, and started running.

"Growl..." Ash and Misty skidded to a stop, interrupted by a floating figure.

"Ghastly." Ash remembered, having seen this specific Ghost type once or twice before.

Behind them, Gengar reappeared.

"Gengar!"

"Ghastly!"

Ash let Growlithe down, not confident that Growlithe could take on the Ghost types.

"Dewgong, come out." Ash said, releasing his watery friend.

"Dewgong!"

Ash wasn't sure whether to start the battle or avoid it.

"Aurora Beam; Flamethrower."

His two Pokemon's attacks collided with the Ghost types, doing damage but not as much as he would've liked.

"Enough!"

Ash spun around and saw someone behind Gengar, who spun around to watch the trainer.

"Gengar, Ghastly, return!" The figure was revealed to be a dark skinned, bald man with a beard, "Sorry about that fellas. The Ghosts 'round here like to stir up havoc when I'm not watching."

"No problem. Do you know where a Pokemon Center is?" Misty asked, gesturing to Pikachu.

"Nearest one would be in Saffron City." The man confessed, "But I have a small clinic nearby. Come along."

Ash and Misty followed him to a small building near Lavender Tower.

The man did some work and gave Pikachu some medicine. In no time Pikachu was chipper as could be.

"Thank you." Ash said to the man.

The man nodded, releasing his Ghost Pokemon.

"Now what did I tell you two about terrorizing visitors?"

"Gengar..."

"Ghastly..."

"Ever since their brother left a few years back, they just started acting up in strange ways. I thought catching them and having them battle would help them gain some kind of discipline. But they only behave on the battlefield."

"Was their brother Haunter?" Misty asked.

Ash took a knee and looked at Gengar and Ghastly.

He could see visions all of a sudden. He was flying... holding Misty... then...

He blinked and fell backward.

"Geng geng geng." Gengar and Ghastly laughed.

"You know these Pokemon?" The man asked.

Ash nodded, rubbing his rear.

"We met back on my first journey in the Indigo League. Almost five years ago."

"These two and Haunter captured Ash and Pikachu in a ghost-like state. They scared me half-to-death... I mean us."

"And you're the ones Haunter left with?"

Ash nodded, "But he decided to stay in Saffron city with the Gym Leader Sabrina to make her laugh... which is something all three of them love to do."

Gengar and Ghastly started laughing uncontrollably again.

"Hey, you said you're in the Pokemon League?"

Ash nodded, "I was actually looking for the gym here when we came across Gengar. You wouldn't know where it is do you?"

He nodded, pulling a book off his shelf and revealing a very Scooby-Doo hiding place.

"It's underground because ghosts like dark places"

Ash and Misty followed the man tentatively down the staircase. At one point Ghastly appeared in front of them and they screamed, grabbing each other.

"That's not very nice." Ash complained, forgetting to let go of Misty.

"Um... Ash."

Ash backed off and followed the man again.

When they reached the bottom, a huge battlefield was suspended by chains.

"What's your name kid?" The man asked from the other side of the floor.

"Ash Ketchum."

"The match between Ash Ketchum and the gym leader, Mark, is now underway. Each trainer will use one and only one Pokemon, with a time limit of three minutes."

"Time limit?" Ash asked.

"If a gym leader chooses to set a time limit, the challenger has to beat them within that limit or lose the match." Misty told him, "Be careful Ash."

Ash had to think fast if he was going to win this one.

"Growlithe, I choose you!"

"Go, Gengar!"

Growlithe started to growl, ready to battle.

The bell rang.

"Agility!"

Growlithe started running around, its speed rising sharply as it moved.

"Gengar, use dark pulse!"

The attack missed, colliding with a chain and rocking the stadium.

"Flamethrower!"

"Growl!"

Gengar leapt away.

"Shadow ball!"

The dark attack missed Growlithe by inches.

"Growlithe!"

"Fire spin!"

"Rain dance!"

"What?" Ash asked, watching rain crash down on the flames that surrounded Gengar.

The fire was smoldered in seconds.

"Two minutes remaining..." Ash muttered, "I gotta do something."

"Hyper Beam!"

Growlithe was not fast enough to avoid this attack, and he crashed, sliding towards the side of the field.

"Growlithe!" Ash yelled, wanting to run to his friend, but not wanting to count him out either.

"Growwwwl." Growlithe got up and bared his teeth.

"Gengar!"

"Gengar... use Shadow Ball!"

"Growlithe, fire blast!"

The two attacks clashed, leaving Gengar confused... where had Growlithe gone?

"He's behind you!"

"Fire blast!"

Gengar took the full force of the attack from behind, sending Gengar tumbling down the field towards Ash.

"Sixty seconds left..." Mark whispered to himself, "Hold on Gengar!"

"Growlithe tackle attack!"

'A break.' Mark thought to himself, 'this kid has to be an idiot to use a normal type move on a Ghost Pokemon.'

Gengar did not dodge, but let Growlithe pass through him.

Growlithe skidded to a stop feet away and summoned his energy.

"Fire blast!"

Mark's smile disappeared faster than Gengar flew across the field.

Mark nodded approvingly and recalled Gengar, signaling that the match was over.

"We did it!" Ash yelled, running to Growlithe and letting the puppy cover him in kisses.

"That was definitely an interesting battle Ash. I never considered using a normal move like Tackle to get close to a Ghost. Did you train your Growlithe to do that?"

"Not exactly," Ash admitted, "But I trusted him to know what i was thinking."

"That's the sign of a great Pokemon trainer." Mark told him, "And as a symbol of your victory here in Lavender Town, I present you this Ghost badge."

Ash took it gratefully and tried to contain his excitement.

"Ash has always been the kind of trainer to try different things on the fly. It's what makes him an interesting battler." Misty said.

"Yep, your boyfriend sure knows how to battle Pokemon. I'll be watching for you when you make it to the Pokemon League. Good luck Ash."

"Thanks." Ash said, shaking Mark's hands.

Mark bent down and patted Growlithe's snout, "And you too Growlithe.'"

Growlithe licked his hand and barked happily.

Ash and Misty were about halfway to Saffron city when Misty realized what Mark had said, "your boyfriend."

Misty looked at Ash and thought about her little crush on him. It had always been there. But she never even hinted at it (that she was aware). Ash had always been just a guy, not really a boyfriend... just a boy and a friend.

But seeing how much he'd changed over the years made her think about all the sacrifices he'd made for the good of others. He had literally risked his life for the Pokemon several times... so many times she thought she'd had lost him.

When they camped that night, Misty found herself humming to a song.

"What's that song you keep humming? It sounds great."

Misty realized what she'd been doing and set down her bowl, "Um... just a little kids melody. Nothing major."

Ash nodded and curled up in his sleeping bag, "Good night."

"Good night Ash... sweet dreams." When Misty was sure he'd fallen asleep, she began to sing the words to the melody she'd hummed earlier.

 _"Out here in the quiet of the night... beneath the stars... and moon._

 _We both know we've got something on our minds... we won't admit._

 _But it's true._

 _You look at me."_

Misty looked at Ash, cuddled up by Riolu, Growlithe, and Pikachu.

She smiled, he was so loving when it came to his Pokemon.

 _"I look away..._

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

 _But I don't know how to start_

 _I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid_

 _That you might break my heart_

 _Oh why should,_

 _anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

 _I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that..."_

Ash turned over in his bag, still holding Riolu like a teddy bear.

 _"I love you."_ Misty whispered in song.

She stepped over to him and pulled the sleeping bag over him some more, as it had fallen a smidge. She kissed his cheeck lightly and went to go get some sleep herself.


	13. Bug the Psychic

_With five badges collected, Ash is feeling as optimistic as ever._

 _But Saffron City was no cake walk._

"Growlithe use your fire blast!"

"GROWL!" Growlithe cried, firing without hesitation.

"Alakazam use Psychic." Sabrina told her Pokemon.

"Agility!"

Growlithe was fast but Alakazam was already dominating the field. The fire blast caught up to Growlithe after only a few short seconds of running.

"Growwl." Growlithe growled, standing up and whimpering.

"Psybeam."

"Kazam!" Alakazam called out, attacking with a powerful psychic move.

"Growlithe use Leer!"

Alakazam felt unnerved.

"Flamethrower!"

"KAZAM!" The flamethrower was sent around Alakazam, keeping him safe.

Alakazam was breathing heavily, drained after having defeated two of Ash's four Pokemon in lengthy fights before battling Growlithe.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe barked.

"Tackle it!"

Growlithe sprinted forward and took Alakazam head on, who did not react in enough time due to his weak muscles and his waning Psychic powers.

Alakazam fell backwards, unable to lift itself up.

"Fire blast!"

"Growlithe!" Growlithe agreed, blasting Alakazam and winning the battle.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, victory to Growlithe!"

"I'm impressed Ash. The last time we battled your Pokemon hardly stood a chance against my Psychics." Sabrina recalled clearly.

"Might as well just hand over that Marsh badge now." Ash said confidently, "Growlithe are you still good?"

"Growlithe." Growlithe barked happily, wagging his little stub of a tail.

"Then my last Pokemon will have to be my best... Go Mr. Mime!"

"Great." Ash muttered, knowing that Mr. Mime may not look like much, but it had the heart of a warrior when it came down to the wire.

"BEGIN!" The referee declared.

"Fire spin!"

"Barrier."

The fire blasted off an invisible shield making it impossible to attack.

"Agility."

Growlithe's speed rose sharply, almost too fast for Mr. Mime to keep up.

"Make a wall." Sabrina commanded, in a monotone voice.

"Mime. Mime. Mime. Mime. Mime. Mime."

Growlithe ran into the wall and fell down.

"Grow..."

"Can you get up?" Ash asked.

"Growl." Growlithe stood up.

"Fire blast!"

"Growl..."

"Psychic."

"Growwwwwwl." Growlithe was thrown off the field.

"Growlithe is unable to battle, the victory goes to Mr. Mime."

"You did your best bud. Thank you, you deserve a nice long rest." Ash said, returning his friend to his Pokeball, trying to think of a new strategy. He'd done various readings on Psychic types (mostly magazines and web articles that Misty shoved in his face) and knew that there was some dispute about the effectiveness of Poison and Bug on various versions of Psychic types. "Come on out.. HERACROSS!"

"Heracross." Heracross chanted.

Ash had switched Heracross out with Riolu for a short while so Professor Oak could run a few tests and make sure Riolu was in good shape, being a baby.

"Pin missile!"

"Barrier."

The attacks collided, but the wall didn't hold well against the bug type move.

"Take it to the air." Heracross started flying around, rapidly bouncing from place to place.

"Double slap!"

Mr. Mime leaped into the air and grabbed onto Heracross, dragging both of them down and smacking Heracross along the way.

"Megahorn!"

"Heracross!" Heracross sent Mr. Mime flying backwards, but the Psychic Pokemon wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Mimic."

Mr. Mime used Megahorn.

Heracross crashed backwards, struggling to stand up.

"Come on Heracross!" Ash cheered, "You can do this!"

"Heracross!"

"Mr. Mime!"

"Double slap, one more time."

"Double team." Ash called.

Mr. Mime couldn't find the real one.

"Now!... what?"

Heracross started looking strange.

"But Heracross can't evolve..." Sabrina muttered.

"Hera! Cross!"

Heracross used Hyper Beam!

"Woah! What power!" Misty exclaimed, having watched the entire battle from the sidelines.

"Quick! Barrier!"

But it was too late.

Mr. Mime was smashed by Heracross's Hyper Beam and sent crashing into the wall, falling down and not getting back up.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle. The victory goes to Heracross and the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"We did it!" Ash cheered, running up to Heracross and hugging him. "It was all thanks to you Heracross!"

"Heracross!"

Sabrina smiled and returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball, "You did well Mr. Mime." She walked up to the challenger and presented him a Marsh Badge, "As a symbol of your true victory over the Saffron City Gym Leader, I humbly present you this Marsh Badge."

"Thanks Sabrina." Ash said, taking it thankfully and putting it with his collection.

'Six badges down... two to go.' Ash thought to himself.

A ghostly figure appeared in the badges.

"AHHH!" Ash screamed, falling backwards onto his butt.

"Haunt Haunt Haunt Haunt!" Haunter laughed.

"That was not funny." Ash said, rubbing his back.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Misty told Haunter, who had proceeded to cry dramatically in the wake of being told it wasn't funny.

"Haunt Haunt Haunt!" Haunter chanted some more, putting its eyes in its mouth and turning invisible to show off.

"It's good to see you Haunter." Ash said.

"We just saw your brother's in Lavender Town. They miss you."

"Haunter?" Haunter scratched his chin (does he have a chin?) "Haunt Haunt Haunt."

"maybe we'll take a trip there to visit them." Sabrina told him, patting his head, which just passed right through the Ghost Pokemon.

"Haunt Haunt Haunt!"

"Well, we have tog et to the Pokemon Center so I can send Heracross back to Professor Oak."

"Good luck in the Indigo League Ash. I'll be watching."

"Thanks Sabrina."

Ash and Misty made it to a split in the road a few hours after leaving the Pokemon Center in Saffron City.

"Where to now, Ash? We could either keep moving to Celadon, or south to Vermilion." Misty asked.

"I say we go to Celadon City. I didn't really finish the battle there last time because of Team Rocket. I want to show Erika what real empathy with your Pokemon means."

"Sounds great."

They continued walking.

"Oh I almost forgot to say something... when I woke up the other day I had this song stuck in my head."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I swear I've never heard it before."

"That's strange." Misty commented.

"Yeah, I think you might've gotten it stuck in my head. That night by the campfire."

Misty's eyes widened, but Ash didn't notice.

"I don't know what you mean." Misty lied.

Ash shrugged, keeping his eye on Riolu (whom, he'd traded back for at the Pokemon Center before departing), who was running around with Growlithe since Pikachu was all tired out from playing with Riolu 24/7.

"I was just wondering you were singing it that night, out loud? I don't remember all the lyrics, but I woke up because Riolu had a nightmare, and I thought I could hear your voice."

"Maybe you were just imagining things."

Ash shrugged again, "Maybe... it just felt real."

"Ash..."

"Hey Riolu! Growlithe! You're getting too far away!" Ash shouted, running towards them.

Growlithe saw that his trainer was chasing him, wagged his tail and started running farther and faster.

Riolu sped to keep up with Growlithe with its strong legs.

"Same old hard-headed Ash." Misty shrugged, breaking off into a run after him and his Pokemon.

"Come on guys! Slow down!" Ash shouted to them.

 _And with six badges in tow, Ash is fighting for his place in the Pokemon League. Little does he know, a mysterious figure stalks his movements throughout the Kanto region. Is this figure a friend? An enemy? Does he even know this person? Will they threaten his friends and Pokemon? Find out... as the journey continues._

* * *

 **I know Ash hasn't caught all that many Pokemon... but is that really an Ash thing to do anyway? Honestly?**

 **The next chapters might challenge a little bit of the continuity of the original series... in particular, when _exactly_ he was on what route, between what two gyms, and blah blah. Only because I don't have the time to go that far in-depth with a fanficition. However, I do want to bring back a couple of things from the original series to nod too before we make it to the Indigo Plateau. Some battles will be shortened (like this one) others will be lengthened. There is no guarantee that Ash will obtain another badge in the next chapter, or the one after that. But there is no guarantee he won't. It all depends on the flow.**

 **Thank you for reading thus far, I really hope you enjoy every minute of it!**

 **In the meantime, review, follow, favorite... maybe read another one of my many fanfictions with ships that correspond to your own...**

 **Until then,**

 **Have a great day!**


	14. Tell Him How You Feel, Misty

"Quick attack!" Riolu's speed couldn't be beaten by the Hitmonchan it was battling.

"Focus Punch!" The other trainer, Ellen, shouted to her fighting Pokemon.

"Dodge quick!" Riolu dived out of the way and started sprinting towards Hitmonchan. "Riolu wait!" Ashordered.

Riolu leaped into the air and went to punch its opponent.

"Dodge and focus punch!"

Hitmonchan sidestepped and pounded Riolu out of the air.

"Rio..." Riolu complained, passing out.

"Riolu is unable to battle, Hitmonchan wins." Misty declared.

Ash ran to Riolu and scooped it up, "You gotta trust me buddy." Ash said softly, "But you did really well. I'm so proud of you."

Ash returned Riolu and went back to his spot.

"Elekid, come out!"

"Be careful Hitmonchan." Ellen called.

"Mon'Chan."

"Battle!" Misty shouted.

"Thunder wave!"

"Dodge!"

As the two Pokemon duked it out for supremacy, there was a curious person watching from afar. One who knew the boy in the hat.

"Alright Elekid, let's wrap this up." Ash said confidently, "Thunder shock. GO!"

"KID!" Elekid screamed, unleashing its full power.

Hitmonchan fell over and was defeated.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, Elekid and Ash win the match!" Misty declared, raising her hand to signal that Ash had won.

"Elekid! Elekid! Elekid! Elekid!" Elekid cheered as Ash spun him around and started dancing in victory.

"Still a kid sometimes." Misty shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Great job Hitmonchan." Ellen said, returning her Pokemon. "Have you guys considered going to the P1 Grand Prix?"

"Is that this time of year?" Misty asked.

Ellen nodded, Ash and Elekid were still dancing around by this point.

"Maybe after Ash challenges Erika Celadon City we'll see it. But the only fighting type Ash has is Riolu, and he's just a baby."

"Ash or Riolu?"

The two ladies looked at the dancing trainer and laughed.

Then Elekid started to glow.

"It's..." Ash began.

"...evolving." Misty finished, just as perplexed.

"Electabuzz!"

Ash's eyes went wide and he tackled his newly evolved Pokemon with a giant bear hug.

"This is gonna be so great! Now we can't lose!" Ash spouted a bunch of other encouraging things for the rest of the evening, at least until Ellen took off on her own path.

"You should consider entering Electabuzz in the Grand Prix." She told him, "His fighting type moves make him eligible."

Ash promised he'd consider it and waived goodbye.

"Well she was nice." Ash said, cleaning up the dishes from dinner with Dewgong's help.

Riolu was running away from Growlithe, who was chasing it while barking happily.

"She told me she thought you were cute." Misty told him, not looking up from the table cloth she was folding.

"She did?" He asked nonplussed, "Why would she say that?"

Misty scoffed, "Because that's what people do when they're attracted to someone."

"They do?" Ash asked, turning around to look at Misty.

"It's a start." Misty informed him.

Ash tried to play nonchalant, "What _else_ do people do when they like someone?"

"Like? Like, like-like?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Um... different people do different things."

"Like what?" Ash asked, knowing Pokemon reasonably well but absolutely nothing about girls.

"Girls flirt, boys flirt... but not exactly like Brock. More like..."

"That one guy from the Johto region?" Ash offered.

"Rudy? He almost kicked your butt."

"Hey I beat him twice." Ash countered.

"Only because the second time I was yelling at you." Misty replied.

"I do seem to do better with you yelling at me."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Riolu!" Riolu climbed onto Misty and pawed at Growlithe, who barked playfully and wagged his tail. "Rio!"

"Growlithe!"

"Growlithe, you have to let Riolu chase you too." Ash told him, patting him on the head.

"Pika pi." Pikachu agreed, shaking off the water from his bath.

Growlithe barked and sprinted off with Riolu close behind him.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"What is it buddy?"

Pikachu's ears had perked up and its ears were sparking.

"Long time no see." A voice said, walking towards Ash, Misty, and their Pokemon.

"Anthony?" Ash asked.

"It's good to see you Ash." Anthony affirmed, smiling.

"Wow, I can't believe." Ash said, running up to him and shaking his hand. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Well, I've been busy training Primeape. You haven't called in a couple months Ash."

Ash scratched his head, "I've been meaning to visit. Is Primeape with you?" Ash asked.

"Unfortunately, he's back home. But I had some business down in Vermillion City and was just heading back when I came across your battle earlier. I had to run Hitmonchan to the Pokemon Center before I said hello though."

"How's Hitmonchan?" Misty asked.

"Still punching and fighting. He's won two of the past five years Grand Prix's. Primeape, two of his own."

"Sounds like you trained him really well." Ash said excitedly.

"It takes a special kind of trainer to train fighting types. But making the commitment to one is the hardest part. And you did that before you left."

"We were hoping to come visit Primeape after Ash challenges Erika in Celadon City." Misty told Anthony.

"Celadon? Oh, Erika's been on vacation for the past few months. Her Vileplume was sick so she took time off for it to heal out in a far away region." Anthony explained, "But there's another gym out in the desert nearby. I know a shortcut that skims right around Celadon and leads right to Dark City."

Ash and Misty's mouths dropped, "Dark City?"

Anthony nodded, "A few years ago there were two unofficial Pokemon gyms there. According to my dear friend, Nurse Joy, the two became one and are now an official gym. Home of the Dark Badge."

"A Dark Badge?" Ash wondered, "The last time I met those guys, they weren't exactly nice."

Misty nodded, "They were practically trying to kill us and each other."

Anthony shrugged, "Just an offer."

"I'll take it." Ash decided, "If there's a badge to be won, I'm there. What do you say guys?" Ash asked.

Riolu and Growlithe were far too busy playing around the tree while Electabuzz had gone to its Pokeball early after a hard-won battle.

Dewgong was napping in the small stream while Pidgeot was nestled up next to the empty firepit.

Pikachu agreed though.

"Works for me." Ash said, letting Pikachu jump onto his shoulder. "And this time I'll be able to use in the gym match. Yas and Kaz won't stand a chance."

"Pi Pika Chu!"

"It's not like they were that competent of trainers to begin with." Misty pointed out.

"Then I'll have Piakchu soften them up, and let Riolu finish it up. He needs the experience and loves to battle.

At the word battle Riolu sprinted over to Ash and leaped onto his head, shouting its name at Anthony like he was trying to pick a fight with the young Pokemon.

"Easy there little guy. I'm not looking to battle." Anthony said, patting Riolu on the head.

"Rio!" Riolu shouted in reply (kind of like a 'let me know, if you change your mind'), jumping off Ash's head and running towards Growlithe, who'd climbed the tree to hide from Riolu.

"How about you join us for the night and we go to Dark City in the morning?" Misty offered.

"Sounds great." Anthony accepted, pulling out his sleeping bag and setting himself up.

Ash and Misty finished their chores and and started a small fire.

While Ash was off with Pikachu, getting firewood, Anthony and Misty made small talk.

"Normally when I meet trainers of the opposite sex, they sleep farther away from each other." Anthony pointed out, nodding towards Misty's sleeping bag, which Ash had placed his own closer too than he normally did.

"We normally do. But he normally rolls it out first because Riolu needs to nap every six or seven hours." Misty explained.

"So he hasn't asked you out yet?"

Misty's eyes went wide.

"Your secret's safe with me." Anthony promised, "Just don't keep something like love bottled up inside you for too long... it'll make you sick Misty."

"Love?" Misty repeated.

"Ha." Anthony laughed, "I remember when I met my wife. I was just a kid training for a competition with Tyrogue. I tried showing off and ended up crashing her bike, utterly destroying it. But in time she came to forgive me."

"I wonder what that's like." Misty said sarcastically, but Anthony didn't seem to notice.

"Then one day she moved. I did my best to keep moving on... but I felt like I just needed her back. Then I saw her again and I told her how I felt."

"Now I really don't know how that feels." Misty replied.

"Haha." Anthony laughed, "Ash is a good kid with a good heart, Misty. He may not know it, but he's lucky to have you."

"That he definitely doesn't know." Misty laughed, "I just wish he'd talk to me about how he feels... just so I'd know if I was wasting my time."

"Love is never a waste of time, Misty." Anthony told her, "But let me let you in on a little secret: can you do anything a boy can do?"

"Of course I can." She said defensively, "I..."

Anthony put his hands up defensively to calm her down, "Then why can't _you_ tell him how you feel first?"

He got her on that point.

"Watcha guys talking about?" Ash asked, dumping the wood next to the picnic table and going to check on Riolu and Growlithe, who were _still_ playing.

"Oh nothing." Misty said quickly, going to organize the woodpile Ash left behind.

"Riolu, Growlithe!" Ash called from the bottom of the tree, "It's time to turn in guys!"

"Growlithe." Growlithe jumped down and accidentally tackled Ash.

"Ow... it's okay buddy." Growlithe was licking his face because he felt bad. "Riolu?"

"Rio?" Riolu poked his head out on the wrong side of the tree, looking for its trainer and friend.

The wind started picking up, Ash began to notice that the current seemed to be running stronger.

Then the branch cracked.

"RIO!"

"RIOLU!" Ash shouted, diving into the water and swimming downstream towards Riolu, who could not swim.

Ash made it there quickly and managed to grab onto a boulder in the middle of the river.

"ASH!" Misty shouted, running down the edge of the water. "Hold on!" She shouted, grabbing a Pokeball from her bag.

"Dewgong-gong!" Ash's Dewgong was already there by the time Misty managed to release her own Dewgong.

Dewgong dropped Ash at the edge of the river and climbed to the shore.

"Thanks buddy." Ash said, patting Dewgong on the head and inspecting Riolu. "Are you okay?"

"Rio." Riolu complained, nuzzling its face into Ash's chest and soaking wet t-shirt.

"Hey, it's okay." Ash said softly, "It was an accident."

After Riolu calmed down, everyone went back to the fire and tried to get some sleep.

Ash lay awake, staring at the stars and thinking about Misty and all they'd been through together.

It took him back to a talk he'd had with Max, many moons ago.

 _"A good friend left me once... and I miss her everyday._

Ash thought back to that conversation a thousand times. He didn't tell Max it was about Misty, but he didn't feel the need too. He just wanted his friend to feel better about saying goodbye.

Riolu was curled up with Growlithe, so Ash snuck out of his bag and went for a walk.

He took a deep breath and enjoyed the tranquility of the breeze for a moment, turning his thoughts onto the gym battle waiting for him in Dark City.

'Scyther's probably evolved into Scizor by now.' Ash thought to himself, 'I'll have to be smart to out think it. And Electabuzz might even be an Electivire... I doubt covering them in ketchup is an acceptable strategy for Pokemon League competition.'

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Ah!" Ash exclaimed, "You startled me."

"That's the point of sneaking up on someone, Ash." Misty explained.

"I know what the point is."

Misty giggled and looked to where Ash had been staring just a second ago, "So what are you thinking about?"

"Stuff?"

"Dark City." Misty guessed.

Ash nodded, "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for a walk to clear my head."

"You're that nervous about Yas and Kaz?"

Ash shook his head, "That's not what's keeping me awake."

"Then what is?"

Ash didn't say anything.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

Ash sighed, "I don't know."

Misty looked at him and studied him curiously.

"Is it about a girl?" She guessed.

Ash shook his head aggressively 'no'.

"What girl?" She asked, ignoring his defense.

Ash sighed, "There was this girl Eleanor I met when I left Pallet a couple months ago. She kind of looked like Ellen, but she was..."

"Pretty?"

"Kind of. But she was kind of... slutty?"

"Slutty?" Misty's ears went bright red.

"She wanted to go swimming, naked with me, and I just wasn't okay with it."

"And that's bothering you? Did you see her naked?"

Ash nodded awkwardly, "Kind of. I covered my eyes when she stripped and went into the lake, but she didn't put her clothes back on until I convinced her too."

"You are probably the only guy in the world who would squander that opportunity."

"Squander?" Ash demanded.

"Guys kill to see a girl topless. It's just fact. And there you are, with the opportunity to really be with someone and you lose it."

"I don't want to be with someone just because they look good naked." Ash said incredulously, "That's stupid. I'd rather date someone like..." He froze.

"Like who?" Misty asked, wanting him to finish the sentence.

"No one." Ash decided.

"You were thinking of someone specific... was it May?"

Ash shook his head.

"That other chick? Dawn?"

Ash shook his head no.

"Then who Ash Ketchum? Just tell me."

Ash shook his head and walked away.

Misty followed him quickly and kissed his cheek, "You don't have to be afraid of how you feel around me."

Ash froze in place like he'd been hit with Dewgong's Ice Beam. He lightly touched his cheek and wondered what she'd meant by that.

Ash shook it off and crawled into his bag, which was now being dominated by Growlithe.

"Good night." Misty whispered.

"Sweet dreams." He replied.

 _The evolution of Elekid was shocking! And the prospect of winning ANOTHER new badge is exciting. Will Ash and Misty ever confess their love for each other? Will Riolu ever stay out of trouble? Will Ash be able to beat the Yas and Kaz gym? The answer to all will be revealed, in time._

* * *

 **I'd like to think that this is slowly becoming a successful fanfiction. I'm proud of it to say the least, and hope you're enjoying it.**

 **I've always wanted to revisit Dark City and reunite Ash with Primeape. It was always the plan to be honest. But there are still a few bumps in the road before we hit the Pokemon League. Namely the return of Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth specifically because Mewtwo got rid of just about everyone else). Ash will still catch a new Pokemon or two before Indigo and maybe we'll even have a final decision on Ash and Misty's relationship question.**

 **Love you guys, review, favorite, and follow please! We'll see you next time.**

 **And have a wonderful day.**


	15. Fight for the Dark Badge at Zas Gym

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Anthony walked through Dark City together.

There was a chill in the air, despite the many improvements since the last time the younger trainers were in the city, including a Pokemon Center.

Three boys, probably brothers, came out and inspected the trainers, including the older Anthony.

"Who are you?" One of them demanded.

The one on the right was wearing red and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Don't you recognize them?"

The third boy's eyes went wide, "It's Tom Ato and Ann Chovie!"

Ash and Misty practically fell over from embarassment.

Anthony raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Um..." Ash began.

"Don't worry, Tom Ato. This city's really changed for the better since you were last here." The boy in green with blue hair explained.

"Well, my name isn't really Tom Ato..." Ash tried to explain.

"What he's trying to say is... um, we lied last time we were here. We used fake names so that we wouldn't ruin our reputations as trainers dealing with a gang war." Misty explained.

The center boy raised his eyebrow, "So who are you?"

"Ash Ketchum."

"Misty."

"I don't think we remember your names." Ash admitted.

"Johnny, Kenny, and Manny." The one in red explained, pointing to himself, then to the boy in yellow, then in green. "Are you here to challenge the Zas Gym?"

Ash nodded, "I wanted to stop by that new Pokemon Center first to make sure my Pokemon are ready."

Johnny waved for them to follow, "It's over this way."

They followed the young three boys to the Pokemon Center, which was currently occupying the space that used to be the Kaz Gym.

While their Pokemon went through thorough examinations by Dark City's own Nurse Joy, the traveling trio took a trip to the young boys father's restaurant.

"It's good to see you." He said, shaking Ash's hand. "Whatever you want is on the house." He promised, having never forgotten the service Ash and Misty had done for them and their home.

"Great, I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry." Misty teased, shoving him playfully.

Ash sat down at the table and had a quick bite while he filled the kids in on his various travels throughout the other regions.

"We watched you that year on the TV." Kenny told him, "We watched your Charizard give up."

Ash scratched his head, embarrassed. "Let's just say that Charizard and I have been working out our differences."

"I'd love to see it battle." Manny confessed, "Did you bring it with you Ash?"

"I only call Charizard when I really need his help." Ash told them, "He's really strong, so I like to let my other new Pokemon have a chance to battle and get stronger like him."

"What kind of Pokemon do you have now?" Manny asked, "I remember you used to have a Bulbasaur."

"I still have him, he's back at Professor Oak's." Ash explained, "Right now I have Growlithe, Electabuzz, Pikachu, Riolu, Pidgeot, and Dewgong."

"Which ones are you going to use against the new Zas gym?"

Ash thought about it. "It depends, what type do they use?"

"It's a double team battle." Manny explained, "The old Yas and Kaz leaders both battle with their Pokemon at the same time. The trainer has to pick two Pokemon to battle at a time."

"That's unique." Misty pointed out.

"I've run into similar battles before." Ash admitted, "But not in the Kanto region."

"The Zas gym is the only gym in the entire Indigo League that battles that way. That's how the Yas and Kaz leaders compromised to being duel Gym Leaders." Kenny explained.

Nurse Joy walked in with Growlithe, Pikachu, and a tray of Pokeballs.

"Ash, your Pokemon are in perfect health."

"Thanks Joy." Ash said, placing his Pokeballs on his belt and putting his napkin on the plate and stuffing the dinner roll into his jacket pocket for later. "Thanks for the meal, but I have a badge to win."

"Be careful Ash, those trainers are even stronger than they were when you last met them." Joy warned, "I personally kept an eye on their gym ever since I came through here the first time. An easy win isn't something I'd expect."

Ash nodded, "I'll make one stop at the PC then. If this battle's going to get hot, I should bring my heavy artillery."

Misty held onto Riolu while Ash withdrew his Pokemon.

Ash stepped into the gym, a desert-like battlefield with boulders littering the arena. Along with a few seats surrounding the stadium.

"Good luck Ash." Misty said, hugging him.

"Thanks..." Ash said, feeling suddenly very much like Brock.

He shook his head and announced to whoever was listening.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm here to challenge you for a Dark Badge!"

"Since this gym was officially approved by the Pokemon League, only six trainers have received a Dark Badge. Challenge the gym leaders at your own risk, trainer." A voice called out from a P.A. system.

"Show yourself!" Ash demanded.

Yas and Kaz rose out of the ground, staring coldly down upon the trainer.

"This will be a four on four Pokemon battle." Kaz explained.

"Tag-team style with no time limit and no substitutions." Yas continued.

"The last trainer with a Pokemon standing is the winner." Kaz finished.

"Choose your Pokemon and fight! Go Primeape!"

"Machamp let's go!"

"Pidgeot, Growlithe come on out!" Ash shouted, hurling his Pokeballs onto the field.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee declared.

"Primeape, use Cross Chop on Growlithe!" Yas commanded.

Kaz followed quickly before Primeape even made his move, "Machamp use Dynamic Punch on Growlithe!"

"Pidgeot Steel Wing, Growlithe dodge!" Ash shouted.

By then both attacks had connected with Growlithe and sent him rolling out of the way, struggling to get up.

Pidgeot's Steel Wing missed Machamp, and the great bird flew around for another pass but this time toward Primeape.

"Primeape jump onto Pidgeot's back!"

"Machamp use Submission!"

"Fire blast!" Ash countered, turning to Pidgeot who had been mounted by Primeape. "Fly upside down!"

Primeape seemed to hear the other trainer's commands and grabbed on, unshaken by the clever maneuver.

"Run him into a wall!" Ash suggested.

Primeape grumbled in pain, but did not let go.

"Low kick!" Primeape kicked hard, bringing Pidgeot down.

"Fire blast!"

Primeape was charcoal and rolled away.

"Primeape and Pidgeot are unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"Scizor, come out and finish that Growlithe!"

"Pidgeot return. You did great buddy, you deserve a rest. Dewgong, I choose you!"

"Dewgong?" Manny asked, "Why isn't he using Charizard?"

"Dewgong has a type-advantage over Scizor. As long as Growlithe can take Machamp's attention away, Dewgong will be fine."

"But if not fighting-types have the advantage over Ice-types." Kenny countered.

"If there's any trainer that can overcome a type disadvantage, it's Ash."

"I still think Charizard would be a better option. Because he can do flying type moves and fire moves." Manny admitted.

"Charizard is Ash's ace. He's not going to use him unless he has no other choice. And it's bad strategy to have two fire Pokemon on the field at the same time. It limits them if Kaz brings out a water-type."

"Machamp use Thunder Punch on Dewgong!"

"Flamethrower and Ice Beam!"

The two Pokemon attacked Machamp and Scizor respectively, but both were expertly dodged.

Yas turned to Kaz, "We need to take out that Growlithe."

They turned back to the fight.

Kaz shouted first,"Use Dynamic Punch!"

"Power up with Sword Dance and use Iron Head!"

"Dewgong use Water Gun!" Ash called out.

All attacks met at the same time, the water drenching the Pokemon while the two other Pokemon struck Growlithe without mercy.

"Growlithe and Machamp are unable to battle." The referee declared.

"Grrr." Ash mumbled, returning Growlithe and wishing him a good rest. "You did well buddy."

Two choices... both big enough to handle just about anything Kaz could throw at them.

"Electivire go!" Kaz shouted.

"Great..." Ash mumbled, knowing that Pikachu would not be the best option for this battle. "Looks like you're going to have to wait just a little while longer to come back buddy."

"Pika..." Pikachu complained.

"I choose you... Charizard!"

"CHAR!" Charizard immediately used flamethrower to show how strong he was, making Electivire and Scizor very nervous.

"Electivire use Thunder on Dewgong!"

"Charizard stop him!"

Charizard took off into the air and grabbed Electivire, blasting it point blank with a powerful flamethrower.

"Dewgong hit Scizor with another wave!" Ash commanded, watching the water crash around Scizor.

"Dewgong use Ice Beam on the ground, Charizard fly!"

As Dewgong froze the ground into a skating rink Charizard took to the air, charging up.

"Dragon rage!" Ash shouted.

Charizard roared and unleashed his full power on Electivire.

"Dewgong, AURORA BEAM!" Ash screamed.

Electivire was frozen solid.

"Sci...zor?" Scizor muttered, looking at its frozen partner and then to the other two much bigger Pokemon.

"Fire blast!"

Charizard powered up and that was all she wrote.

"Scizor and Electivire are unable to battle! The match goes to the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town!" The referee declared.

"Not many people can overcome Scizor and Electivire. You have earned this Dark Badge." Kaz and Yas told him, handing him two pieces of a badge that were brought together to resemble the two halves of the gym.

"Thank you." Ash said, looking at the badge and feeling the familiar thrill of success. He tackled Charizard and Dewgong with hugs (to which, yeah, he got burned for) but he didn't mind.

Ash sent Charizard and Pidgeot to Professor Oak and admired his badge collection.

'Seven down, one to go.' He thought to himself, closing it up and putting them in his backpack.

Ash, Misty, and Anthony were about halfway to Anthony's when Ash heard a squeak.

"What was that?" Ash asked, breaking off into a run towards the squeal.

"Ash! Wait up!"

Ash skidded to a stop, seeing several Pokemon surrounding a much smaller one.

"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!"

"Pikachu!"

Ligthning struck, frightening the trio off.

"Hey... hey it's okay." Ash said, approaching the petrified Eevee. "Those nasty Pokemon are gone..."

Eevee hissed at him and growled.

Ash put his hands up defensively and slowly took the bread roll out of his pocket from earlier.

The small brown Pokemon sniffed the food and licked its lips hungrily.

Ash tore off a small piece of it and put it in front of the Eevee.

"You see, I'm your friend." Ash said, continuing to tear off pieces of the roll while Eevee devoured them. "A Pokemon like you is probably really scared out here... are you wild?"

Eevee cooed its name between bites, letting its guard down enough for Ash to pet it.

"Pika... Pikachu."

"Eevee."

"Pika pi." Pikachu nodded, turning to Ash. "Pika pika, pi pi pika chu. Pikachu."

Ash tried to translate, "It was left here by a bad trainer?"

By then Misty and Anthony had gotten there.

"HSSSS!" Eevee hissed, growling even louder.

"Woah woah, back off guys." Ash said, waving them back. "This Eevee's scared enough as it is."

"Oh, it's okay baby." Misty said softly, taking a knee. "I have an Eevee too." She pulled the Pokeball off her belt and released it.

"Eevee?" Misty's Eevee asked.

"Eevee?" The other Eevee replied.

"Pika!"

The trio had a short conversation that only a talking Meowth could hope to translate.

That's when Ash noticed the speckle of red on the tale of the Eevee.

"Is that blood?" Ash asked, calmly touching Eevee's tale.

"...eevee." Eevee complained, looking at the ground.

Ash scooped it up carefully and took it to a picnic table a dozen meters away. He then sprayed it with Super Potion and wrapped it carefully, hoping that he did as good of a job as Brock used to do when their Pokemon were injured.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted gleefully, jumping into Ash's arms and purring, licking his face affectionately.

"Well, I'll be." Anthony said, scratching his head. "I never would have thought Ash was a softie."

"Only when a Pokemon is in question." Misty countered.

"Hey, I'm not soft." Ash protested.

"Well, we better keep moving if we're going to get home by dark. We're still a couple hours away." Anthony told them.

Ash and Misty nodded, "Looks like it's time to go, Eevee." Ash said, patting the Pokemon on her head.

"Eevee." Eevee complained.

"I think Eevee wants to come with ya, Ash."

"Is that true Eevee?" Ash asked, taking a knee.

Eevee squealed its name and jumped into his arms again.

"Okay then." Ash said, grabbing a Pokeball and capturing Eevee.

The ball clicked.

"It's a good thing Professor Oak asked to look at Pidgeot earlier." Misty told Ash while they walked.

Eevee and Riolu were chasing each other, making quick friends because of their respective young age.

Pikachu rested on Ash's shoulder.

"So, how much stronger is Primeape now?" Ash asked.

"A lot." Anthony replied, "He's won the Prix several times, and just keeps racking up the wins in regular battle."

"I'm excited to see Primeape again. It really has been too long since I've seen him in person."

"That's why I always brought him onto the screen whenever you video-called." Anthony smiled, "It always put a spring in his step to know that you were going to come back for him."

 _With seven badges in his collection, and a new/old friend on the way... Ash is excited to see what the Pokemon League has in store for him this time. But will the eighth badge be easy to obtain? Will Primeape obey Ash's commands? Will Ash evolve Eevee to become an even stronger member of his team? Find out the answer to all this and more... as the journey continues._


	16. Eevee's Challenge

_Following an intense showdown at Zas Gym, Ash earned a Dark Badge! In even more surprising news, Ash discovered an abandoned/injured Eevee on the side of the road. Now with a new ally in Eevee, and seven badges at his side, Ash is more excited than ever to face the Pokemon League._

Eevee, Growlithe, and Riolu were sprinting around like wild children.

Ash smiled at his young Pokemon, all of whom had grown remarkably in the short time he'd had them.

As he and his friends, Misty and Anthony, sat down for lunch, Ash thought of his badges. _Element. Earth. Boulder. Cascade. Ghost. Marsh. Dark._

Four of those badges he'd already obtained on his previous journey through the Kanto region, three of them had come from gyms that hadn't even existed all those years ago when he started his journey.

"We should probably let our other Pokemon out of their Pokeballs," Misty commented before Ash could dig in to the lunch Anthony had prepared for them.

Ash nodded as he released Dewgong and Electabuzz, watching Misty do the same with her Pokemon.

Her party consisted only of three Pokemon at the moment, as she'd been hoping to catch more on her journey. Nevertheless, she didn't go anywhere without her young Eevee, her powerful Golduck, and faithful Starmie.

Anthony had his trusty fighting Pokemon, Hitmonchan, at his side. But he also had a more recent catch in Hitmontop, whom he said he found in last month's vacation to the Johto Region with his family.

Misty found herself without much of an appetite as Ash devoured everything Anthony put in front of him. She smiled slightly, thinking of her many adventures with the boy in the red and white cap. He'd been a kid back then, heck, so had she. But that never stopped them from ending up with the fate of the cosmos on their shoulders.

After they ate, the three trainers recalled their Pokemon and restarted their travels.

"Misty, you doing okay?" Ash asked casually as they walked.

"Yeah, why?" She replied, trying to sound equally casual.

"I noticed you hadn't eaten much lunch. Are you feeling okay?" He couldn't have told you why, but his heart started to pound just a little bit harder as he noticed that he was walking slightly closer to Misty than he normally did.

"I just wasn't very hungry," Misty confessed, never daring to even think for a minute that her lack of appetite had anything to do with the butterflies she'd been feeling in the pit of her stomach nonstop since what happened in Cerulean Cave. The group happened to be traveling along a large rock formation when Misty noticed a rustle in the bushes, "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Anthony asked.

In a flash, the group was drenched in water. A wild Wartortle appeared, danced mockingly by shaking its rear, and fired another Water Gun at Misty and her friends.

"That's a rotten Wartortle," Ash complained, using his hands to shield his face and Pikachu's. "Pikachu use—"

But Misty cut him off, "Go Eevee!"

Misty's Eevee popped out of her pokeball and stood at the ready.

"Tackle attack!" Misty called, to which Eevee immediately obeyed.

Wartortle was so caught up in the bask of gloating that it didn't see Eevee coming. A direct hit sent the semi-evolved Pokemon into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"WARTORTLE!" The water Pokemon protested before dipping into its shell for a Hydro Pump attack.

"Eevee, take to the trees!" Misty commanded, to which her small Pokemon obeyed immediately.

Wartortle fired a powerful Water Gun that kept getting slowed down by branches that smashed and fell to the ground from such force.

"That Wartortle's really tough," Ash commented.

"It's unlikely that this Pokemon evolved out here in the wild, it's fighting like it has experience." Anthony pointed out.

"Eevee, use Take Down from the trees!" Eevee leaped out of the trees and smacked into an unsuspecting Wartortle hard from behind, running him over, before scratching him five consecutive times.

"War—" Wartortle groaned as it collapsed onto the ground,"tortle..."

"Goooo Pokeball!" Misty proclaimed excitedly, hurling the ball without delay. The ball collided with Wartortle, shaking once... then twice... a third time...

Wartortle broke free!

"What?" Ash exclaimed.

"No way!" Misty couldn't believe her eyes.

Wartortle let out another Water Gun which pushed Eevee all the way into the rock wall with tremendous power for a Pokemon of its evolutionary state.

"WARTORTLE!" Wartortle seemed to complain, before turning to flee.

"HEY!" Misty called. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Eevee chased after Wartortle with Misty following closely.

"Don't let him get away!" Misty told Eevee from ten paces back.

Misty skidded to a stop at the edge of a small pool beneath a waterfall. She looked up and the miracle of nature and wondered how she could get up to where she hypothesized the Wartortle to have gone off too.

"Where'd he go?" Misty looked around. Eevee sniffed around the edge of the small pond and before either of them could react, Wartortle leaped out of the water and dragged Eevee in. "NO! EEVEE!" She dived into the water, momentarily forgetting about her water Pokemon as her Eevee was now in a potentially fatal situation and sheer panic overwhelmed her.

Eevee was squirming against the strong grip of Wartortle, who refused to let go of the small Pokemon's tail. Wartortle started swimming towards the waterfall, clearly with the intent of climbing up it.

Misty followed for as long as she could hold her breath, surfacing for air just long enough to shout, "GOLDUCK! I NEED YOU!"

Her timeless companion, Golduck, having long since evolved from its relatively-useless Psyduck phase, popped out of its Pokeball on command and appeared at the top of the waterfall, waiting for Wartortle to reach him.

"Use Water Pulse!" Misty called out from the bottom of the waterfall. Golduck showed Wartortle what it was made of with a rapid display of its power, sending Wartortle crashing to the bottom of the pool. Eevee went spiraling into the air, but Misty made a call, "USE PSYCHIC!"

Using its psychic powers, Golduck landed Eevee safely in the arms of a trainer that loved her dearly.

"Good job, Golduck!" Ash cheered from the sideline.

Wartortle broke the surface of the water angrily, challenging Eevee once again.

Misty swam to the side of the pond and contemplated having Golduck overpower Wartortle.

"Eevee!" Eevee barked daringly, jumping out of Misty's arms and daring Wartortle to step out of the water. The Pokemon left its haven and the battle resumed.

Wartortle used Rock Tomb!

Eevee was nearly crushed beneath the falling rocks, but managed to pull herself out from the dangerous area.

"Eevee! Eevee! EEVEE!" Eevee began to glow.

"What's happening?" Ash asked, having never seen an Eevee evolve without a stone although he was aware it was possible under specific conditions.

"Eevee!" Eevee called out as Wartortle tried for a Surf attack.

Eevee leaped into the air and evolved into a light blue Pokemon that didn't look like Umbreon or Espeon.

"That's a Glaceon!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Glaceon?" Ash and Misty said at the same time, right before Ash pulled out Dexter to fill him in.

"Glaceon, the fresh snow Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee. Eevee evolves into Glaceon when it levels up near ice rock. By controlling its body temperature, it can freeze the atmopshere around it."

"Sounds cool," Misty declared triumphantly, balling her fists like she was about to fight. She punched the air, "Glaceon, use ICE BEAM!"

Wartortle tried to use Water Gun but the stream of water was frozen solid and landed with a loud crash as the ice cracked on the ground.

"Tackle it!"

Glaceon charged forward, knocking the Warortle into the pond. Wartortle snuck into its shell and used Hydro Pump, sending Glaceon sliding back.

"Try your Icy Wind," said Misty.

Wartortle fell back into the water, floating up and not moving. Golduck used his powers to wash Wartortle onto shore gently, so as to not affect the outcome of the battle any more than he already had with Water Pulse earlier.

She recalled her faithful partner, and muttered, "Let's try this again," before tossing her empty Pokeball at the unconscious Pokemon.

Wartortle went into the Pokeball, which shook several times before blinking its acceptance.

"YES!" Misty screamed, running up and grabbing the Pokeball. "You did great Glaceon!"

It took her several minutes to calm down about Eevee's unexpected evolution before Ash reminded her that she should introduce Wartortle to the rest of her Pokemon.

"Right," Misty agreed before releasing Wartortle, Starmie, and Golduck once more. Once the four of her Pokemon were acquainted, Ash introduced Wartortle to his own Pokemon that the new addition would be traveling with.

Wartortle seemed to get along well with the other Pokemon, but appeared to be disgruntled about something.

"Did you used to have a trainer little guy?" Misty asked Wartortle.

"Wartortle," the Pokemon shook his head 'no'.

"You're pretty strong for a wild Pokemon," Misty confessed.

"Yeah, you battled really great." Ash agreed. "We should totally have a practice battle one day soon."

Wartortle gave a small smile.

"What's wrong with him Pikachu?" Ash asked his little yellow friend.

"Pika, Pikachu?"

"Wartortle," Wartortle spread its little arms out as wide as he possibly could.

"I think maybe he wants to evolve," Anthony suggested. "He thought that battling would help him become a Blastoise."

Wartortle nodded fiercely before chattering its name.

"Wait a minute," Ash said, plucking a small stone out from between Wartortle's skin and shell. "What's this?"

"If I'm not mistaken..." Anthony began, scratching his chin and not finishing his statement.

"What is it, Anthony?"

"That's a small Everstone," Anthony concluded finally.

"An Everstone?" Misty asked, petting her new Wartortle.

Ash pulled out Dexter again and had him scan the stone, "The Everstone: a rare stone used to stop Pokemon from evolving."

"A stone that stops Pokemon from evolving?" Ash asked, holding the stone gingerly.

"That's probably why Wartortle couldn't evolve into Blastoise," Misty realized. "As long as he was near that stone, it was stopping his evolution."

"But aren't the effects permanent?" Anthony asked Ash warily.

"It doesn't say specifically," Ash commented, reading every word that Dexter had. It never said the word "permanent" or any other synonym, but it was starting to feel that way.

"If it is, then Wartortle can never evolve." Misty whispered.

"Wartortle," the small Pokemon hung its head.

"Oh it's okay," Misty said, affectionately patting him on the head. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

 _UH-OH, Misty's new Wartortle wants to evolve! But did the Everstone do irreversible damage? What will come in our heroes next steps of their journey? Stay tuned..._

* * *

 **Yes, when you use an Everstone in the game a Pokemon is unable to evolve.** _ **However,**_ **what happens if you give a Pokemon an Everstone to _hold_? Can it still evolve? Hmmm? I noticed there was a difference in _using_ an Everstone and giving it to a Pokemon to hold. So, I'm using that technical difference and giving my own insight.**

 **Remember in the anime, using a stone DOESN'T make it disappear as it does in the game. I like to use both as focal points for information on this fanfic, however I do have to make some executive decisions regarding which piece of conflicting information to follow.**

 **However, I will say that I have already decided if Wartortle will evolve or not. This was simply a Misty-centered chapter to take a small break from Ash's journey.**

 **So, I guess we'll see you next time!**

 **I hope you have a wonderful 2018!**


	17. Showdown: The Preliminary Rounds

**This will be the first chapter of the two-part "movie" used to reintroduce Primeape. It will not be as long as Mystery of the Cave. But it will begin to lay the foundations for the rest of the series.  
Since it's been a while since that chapter was published: A Quick Reminder: Erika was out of town, preventing Ash from challenging her a few chapters ago, which is why the gang traveled around Celadon to Dark City, reaching closer to Fuschia City, where, on the outskirts, the team has now reached the small town hosting the Pokemon Number One Grand Prix! Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

 _Reaching the small town that hosts the P1 Grand Prix just after midday, our gang of heroes is understandably chipper:_ _Misty, having successfully captured a new Water type Pokemon; Ash, who was well on his way to the Pokemon League_ _ **and**_ _meeting an old friend; Anthony, whose training had brought out the very best in his and his friends Pokemon. But will the Grand Prix be as easy as it was the last time around?_

"Primeape!" Ash screamed in delight, seeing the Pokemon standing near a small tree dashing off before Pikachu could climb aboard again.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed before bouncing off towards his trainer.

Ash skidded to a stop, seeing that his Primeape was backed up to the tree by three other Pokemon.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ash demanded.

A Gallade, Blaziken, and Makuhita turned around to face Ash.

"BLAZIKEN!" Blaziken charged loudly, firing up.

"Gallade, Gallade, Ga-llade," Gallade warned.

Primeape kicked Gallade in the back, but was charred by Blaziken's flamethrower immediately after.

Makuhita tackled Primeape back into the tree.

"Pri—" Primeape whined.

"PIKA PI—" Pikachu cut them off, sparking loudly.

"BLAZE!" Blaziken tried to look menacing, but Pikachu used Thunder! "BLAAAAAAAAAZEEEEEEE!" \

The other two Pokemon were caught in the crossfire of the powerful electric attack and were shocked as well. The three scurried off, running into three tall female trainers.

"What," the center one said loudly," is going on here? Why did your Pikachu attack my Blaziken?"

"I'm sorry but Pikachu was protecting Primeape," Ash said, going to point at the three aggressors. "They were ganging up on my friend here."

"Well, they should. A _loser_ Pokemon like that deserves to be treated like filth..." the girl with the blue hair, beside Makuhita, goaded.

Faster than Ash could have reacted, Primeape bounded towards the trainer with his fist raised for a strike that was quickly intercepted by Anthony's Hitmonchan.

"Primeape," Anthony said firmly. "I told you these three weren't worth it." Primeape looked down on itself dejectedly before walking to Anthony's side. "As for you ladies, if your Pokemon are going to start unfair fights, I'm going to have to report it to the Prix—"

"Go ahead and try," the redhead beside Gallade egged him on, "our daddy's the one in charge of it this year. "Now you and your _loser_ Pokemon won't stand a chance."

"Oh don't worry,' the blonde in the center told him. "We'll play fair. But our father won't let us be disqualified for trivial issues."

"Trivial?" Ash repeated angrily, contemplating having Pikachu send them off with a thunderbolt. "We'll see who's trivial after my Primeape kicks your Blaziken's butt in the Prix!"

"Oh, this is _your_ Primeape," the blonde said condescendingly. She clicked her tongue, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

The three girls and their Pokemon left with Ash more hotheaded than Mankey after James kicked it away, causing it to evolve into Primeape.

"PRIME!" Primeape called out in agreement, loudly pounding together its enormous fists.

"Well, that wasn't the entrance back into town I was expecting," Anthony confessed as a young girl ran up to them.

"Dad!" She screamed in delight as she hugged her father. "You're back."

"Yeah, couldn't stay away forever pudding. And I found our old friends," Anthony gestured to Ash and Misty.

"It's good to see you," they exchanged greetings.

The four of them went quickly to Anthony's house to talk about the girls they met.

"Who were they?" Misty asked, noticing that Ash had not taken the offered seat at the dining room table. Instead, he was looking outside at Primeape, Growlithe, and his other Pokemon.

"Their names are Ruby, Sapphire, and Emery," Anthony explained. "Their father's a three-time champion Pokemon trainer on four different leagues, as well as a retired Frontier Brain for the Battle Frontier."

"The Battle Frontier?" Misty asked, having only heard rumors about it and not having much knowledge of it.

"A lot like the Pokemon league," Rebecca told her. "You have to beat Frontier Brains instead of Gym Leaders and the King of the Pyramid to win."

"It's a lot more intense than regular gym battles, since all Brains have had to battle and win against the Pyramid King." Anthony pointed out. "Very few trainers can make it that far, let alone beat someone like Brandon in battle."

Ash thought of his own battles with Brandon, remembering fondly the feeling of victory when he finally beat him after two failed attempts.

"Sounds like you'd have to be a pretty impressive trainer to win," Misty commented, looking at Ash and wondering if he'd heard of it. "Have you ever tried the Battle Frontier?"

Ash nodded, "It took me three tries to beat him, but yeah."

"You beat Brandon?" Anthony asked for clarification.

Ash nodded again.

Rebecca whistled appreciatively, "I didn't realize how strong you'd become."

"It was right before I went to compete in the Sinnoh League," Ash explained. "I learned a lot there, especially working with a trainer like Brandon who keeps you on your toes."

"So, their dad's the real deal?" Misty asked.

Anthony nodded, "He doesn't compete much these days. But his daughters get a little big-headed because of their father's success."

"That's why we're going to beat them," Ash said, turning to face Anthony. "I want to train my other fighting Pokemon with Primeape."

"Your other fighting Pokemon?" Rebecca asked.

Ash reached for his belt and opened two Pokeballs, releasing Electabuzz and Riolu from their containment.

"BUZZ!"

"RIO!"

"What do you say?" Ash asked. "Will you help me?"

"I'd be honored," Anthony told him. "But we'll have to train harder than you've ever trained them before if you want them to catch up to Primeape."

"But Ash, Riolu's just a baby," Misty reprimanded him for forgetting. "He only hatched a couple months ago."

"Riolu wants to start battling more serious opponents," Ash told her. "And he and Electabuzz are both fighting types. Training with Anthony will be perfect for them!"

"Just don't train too hard," Rebecca pleaded with her father.

"Don't worry honey," Anthony said to his daughter. "Ash can only enter himself and one of his Pokemon anyway. After we finish training, he can decide whether he wants to stick with Primeape or one of his new friends."

"What if I entered with one of them?" offered Misty. "Have Ash work with Primeape so the two can get stronger together, and I'll help Electabuzz while I'm training Glaceon and Wartortle."

"You'd do that?" Ash asked.

Misty smiled and did her signature wink, "It'll be good for both of us."

The two clapped hands the way they always did before, holding each other for a noticeable degree of time before shyly backing away.

"Let's get training," Ash grinned.

The Prix was in one week.

Together, the three trainers (plus Rebecca, who reluctantly offered to help Riolu get his feet wet in the preliminary battles to get into the Prix) and their Pokemon went for runs. Anthony taught all of the Pokemon how to effectively use their fighting techniques and sharpen their reflexes, as well as demonstrating Pikachu and Growlithe's speed to help them all increase their speed.

"Electabuzz, use Mega Punch!" Misty cheered.

"Primeape, Low Kick!" Ash called.

It was bitter work, but by the time the Prix began Ash's, and Anthony's, Pokemon were stronger than ever.

DING DING!

Commentator: "WELCOME TO THE P1 GRAND PRIX **FIGHTING** POKEMON FESTIVAL! Today, we introduce our trainers from around the globe with Pokemon more unique than ever before!" The crowd cheered in response as Ash, Anthony, and the other contenders entered the stadium, which had been extended significantly as a result of a higher amount of participants and fans. The commentator went through every name alphabetically, reaching Misty at what had to be last, "All the way from Cerulean City, the Water Pokemon Gym Master, MISTY WATERFLOWER!"

Ash clapped for his good friend and couldn't help but notice how good she was looking today.

'Gotta focus,' Ash told himself. 'I don't wanna end up like Brock.' Ash shivered just thinking about how crazy Brock would be going about all the girls that were here. He'd always thought it was weird, but now that he was fifteen, closing in on sixteen in three short months, he was starting to understand the allure of pretty girls. Especially Misty.

She'd grown up, as he had, since they parted ways in Kanto after the Johto League's completion. Her hair was noticeably longer, and her body more mature than it had been when they were ten. Suddenly, he understood why so many of the people he met were curious if Misty was off the table because they suspected she might be with Ash.

Ash saw that Misty was glaring into the stands at the guy who had officiated their previous gym battle(s). Ash never learned his name, nor did he really care too, all he knew was that Misty didn't seem to like him in the slightest.

"And our last contender from Vermilion City, SKYLAR WILLIS!"

Ash saw past Misty a girl with sleek blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail. He hadn't seen her since the day Professor Oak gave him Growlithe, but he knew that she was the same girl who'd introduced herself as Sky when he was getting to know his new friend.

She gave him a warm smile, which was unexpected as he'd come to expect a certain level of hostility from his main rivals such as with Gary at first and Paul pretty much up until Infernape beat him.

But he and Sky had departed on good terms, and both of them were seasoned Pokemon trainers, making their mutual respect for each other even more than it would have been if they were both kids just starting out.

"I wondered when I'd run into you again," Sky told him after the introductions were made and first round matches were determined. "All this traveling, and I thought for sure you'd be running around somewhere."

"I've been really busy collecting badges," Ash told her as Misty walked up to them, her cheeks slightly red although Ash didn't notice. "One more and I can enter the Pokemon League."

"You only have seven?" Sky asked uncertainly. "Hm, I've challenged twelve gyms in the past few months."

"Twelve?" Ash choked, feeling a sudden pang of unwelcome nostalgia from when Gary had once told him that he'd earned ten badges to Ash's seven.

She nodded and opened a small booklet that revealed her badges. He saw the Elemental badge he'd gained from Pallet, the Earth Badge, the Boulder, Dark, Ghost, Rainbow, Thunder, Marsh, Soul, Cascade, even the Volcano Badge had made its way into the mix. He noticed one that looked familiar but couldn't place where it had come from.

"The Pokemon League Admissions Exam," Sky informed him. "I took the test and passed with 98%, as well as a three-way knock out in the following battle portion of the test. I didn't lose a single Pokemon."

Misty looked at the badges as well.

"That's impressive," Misty couldn't help but admit, not recognizing her from the many challengers she'd faced over the past year. "When did you get the Cascade Badge?"

"Pardon me," Sky said, not trying to be rude, "but who are you?"

"My name's Misty, and I'm the Gym Leader at Cerulean City."

"Oh, you're the _daughter!_ " She exclaimed. "I faced your dad two weeks ago. His Blastoise took out most of my party, but my old friend Seadfra evolved just in time to knock Blastoise out of the ring."

"That's not easy," Misty commented, knowing that her father's Blastoise had a reputation for rarely ever being defeated.

"Are you Ash's girlfriend?"

Both of them turned beat red, unmissed by anyone within a hundred yards.

"NO!"

"NO WAY!"

Skylar's eyes went wide as she backed up, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"We're just," Misty glanced at Ash who'd taken a sudden interest in his shoes, "good friends." She finished.

"What brings you here?" Skylar asked them both.

"We're picking up an old friend of mine, thought we'd give the tournament a try." Ash explained.

"It's a tough one, I've tried twice before and got knocked out both times. But I'm not really going to try to win this year."

"Why not?" Misty wondered.

She shrugged, "I just hatched an egg a couple weeks ago and was hoping to give it some battle experience. Unfortunately, it was still a newborn when I was in Cerulean City. I've been training it, but I thought this would a nice way to ease it into competition."

"I had the same thought with my Riolu," Ash commented, slightly bugging Misty.

"Is that who you're using today? A Riolu?"

Ash shook his head, "I'm using Primeape. A friend of mine is gonna use Riolu just because it really wants to battle."

"What Pokemon did you hatch?" Misty asked, trying to segway the conversation.

Sky shook her finger, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." She said kindly, although as if it were a challenge. "Well, I'm going to go rest up; I hear you're on in an hour," Sky told Misty, who had barely noticed that her name was the first announced. "Good luck you two."

"She seemed nice," Misty managed after standing there silently with Ash.

"Sky? Yeah, I guess."

The two were too embarassed to talk much before Misty's battle with Ruby's Gallade.

"Low kick," Misty called out, forcing Gallade to go on the defensive as soon as the match began.

"Dodge and use WORK UP!" The ginger sister called out, her two sisters behind her as Ash, Anthony, and Rebecca were behind Misty.

"Try a Karate Chop!"

A series of attacks and parries ensued quickly, pushing Electabuzz into a corner and making it difficult to move.

Misty gritted her teeth, 'What would Ash do?"' She thought to herself, knowing that Ash's greatest strength was using creative attacks and defenses that no other trainer could anticipate.

"Electabuzz," Ash called out, "focus on your speed! You can do it!"

Misty realized that Gallade was only powerful as long as it was up front and on the attack.

"Electabuzz," Misty shouted, "jump onto the rope and bound over Gallade!"

The electric Pokemon leaped on command and was behind Gallade before the Pokemon could attack.

"Use Low Sweep!" Misty's order was followed to fruition, taking out Gallade in an intense Knock Out.

DING DING!

"Primeape, use Cross Chop!" Ash called out, striking through the novice's Mankey before the young trainer could issue a command. Mankey fell immediately, speaking volumes of Primeape's strength and the new trainer's inexperience. Ash saw that the trainer had tears in his eyes, so he went over to talk to him. "If you keep training hard, you'll be able to win easy. But you and your Pokemon have to trust each other and be able to work together."

He thanked Ash for his kind words of wisdom and left so that Ash could prepare for the next match.

Anthony's Hitmonchan conquered a Machamp without much difficulty as well, leaving Rebecca versus Skylar as the last match of the evening.

"Go Riolu!" Rebecca pointed, although the small Pokemon seemed to be scanning the crowd for its true trainer moreso than its opponent that had yet to take the stage.

"RIO!" Riolu screeched, sprinting towards Ash who quickly told him to stay in the ring.

"Just like we practiced buddy," Ash told him. "You're gonna be great."

"What Pokemon will Skylar use?" The commentator asked rhetorically.

"Go, MACHOP!"

Riolu was noticeably faster, but Machop was dangerously stronger. Each strike that so much as nicked Riolu did devastating damage to the young Pokemon. the latest attack being a karate Chop that caught the other Pokemon in the shoulder.

"I don't know, what do I do?" Rebecca asked fearfully. "Riolu, try Counter!"

Riolu copied Machop's move and doubled the power, smashing through Machop with even more force thanks to a direct hit as a result of Machop's significant speed lag.

Machop crashed into the other corner of the ring, standing up slightly.

"Now use Reversal!" Rebecca called out, remembering Ash's Growlithe learning the Fighting-type move the other day.

Riolu turned around and looked at its coach, not sure what to do.

"Riolu, look out!" Ash called out as Machop went for a Low Kick.

Riolu sensed the attack and turned, grabbing Machop's leg before twisting and throwing the young fighter over its shoulder out of the arena.

Machop climbed back in wearily before a red towel went up, declaring that Skylar had decided to forfeit the match.

"There's no reason to get yourself hurt over this thing," Skylar told Machop after it got upset with her for surrendering. "We'll have plenty of time to train before the Pokemon League."

Ash observed the dynamic and could barely believe the difference in training strategies between Sky and his old rival Paul.

"Good luck Ash," Sky told him. "That Riolu of yours is one tough cookie."

"Thanks Sky," he said with a smile, which Misty noticed and turned away.

Riolu went past Rebecca to Ash, climbing up his body to his shoulder and finally onto his hat, cockily posing for what it thought would be pictures being taken to commemorate his victory.

"There are no pictures here for the first round," Anthony told the little one, patting its head affectionately. "But you make it to the final and we'll take all the pictures you want."

"Rio, RIO!" Riolu screamed in eagerness.


	18. Showdown: The Fighting Finale

**I decided to spoil you with the second part of this movie as a reparation for my lengthy hiatus (from March to earlier this week XD). I will also be assuming that even though Kalos and Unova never came to be visited in my fanfiction, their moves are still possible to be learned and/or used. Pokemon from those regions are likely to be mentioned or glanced at but no trainer (Ash, specifically) will be seen with Pokemon that he caught while in those regions beyond Sinnoh.**

* * *

 _After a cunning series of battles, Ash, Misty, and Anthony have clawed their way into the quarter finals of the Pokemon Number 1 Grand Prix! Little do they know, winning **won't** be the frontrunner on their to-do list._

"Riolu," Ash told his young Pokemon, "you know I can't let you battle. You got knocked out in the second-round bud. We'll try again some other day."

"RIO!" Riolu argued.

"Well, if you wanna act like that," Ash told it angrily, "then you can return your Pokeball while Primeape, Electabuzz, and I compete." Ash pulled out the Pokeball and showed it to Riolu, who stopped arguing immediately at the prospect of not being allowed to watch the final few matches.

"Who knew _you'd_ make a good father?" Skylar asked, coming up behind Ash after having just witnessed his parenting skills.

Ash put his hand behind his head, "Thanks, I think."

"We should have a battle before I take off," Sky offered. "Just a quick three-on-three to see how well we're doing before we reach the Pokemon league."

"That'd be great," Ash told her excitedly, glancing at Riolu, whose ears perked up at the sound of a coming battle opportunity. "I'll just use my other, _non-fighting,_ Pokemon."

"Sure, how about after your next match? You're next, aren't you?"

Ash nodded, "It's me and Primeape versus Anthony and his Hitmonchan. The winner will face Sapphire and that Makuhita in the Semi-Finals."

"Her and her sisters seem a bit snobby if you ask me," Sky told him, earning a laugh from Ash. "But that Blaziken of Emery's is a force to be reckoned with. Isn't your friend Misty still in the running?"

Ash nodded and confirmed, "Whoever wins that match will be in the Finals."

"So you should rest him up if you make it tomorrow,"

"Yeah, but I think Primeape can handle Blaziken or Electabuzz if we make it to the final round."It's Hitmonchan I'm worried about," Ash confessed. "Him and Primeape have been training together for the past couple years. They have a strong bond."

"Well, it's your duty as a trainer to teach your Pokemon that there's a difference between Pokemon battles and fighting. It's not personal, it's about mutual respect."

Ash agreed before admitting that he was hungry and needed to get something to eat before his match up.

He'd barely eaten half his plate by the time he received the call that Primeape and Hitmonchan were expected in the ring.

Ash sprinted through the corridors and skidded to a stop at the edge of the ring.

"Primeape, I choose you!" Ash whipped the Pokeball and out came the Pig-Monkey Pokemon, who was excited at the prospect of battling his mentor Pokemon.

"Hitmonchan, prepare to battle," Anthony called out as Ash's Primeape started doing warm up punches.

DING DING!

"Primeape, Low Kick!"

"Use Mach Punch!"

The two Pokemon collided, both battling for themselves more than their trainers. Hitmonchan obeyed every command that Anthony spat out, but Primeape had a hard time hearing Ash over the calling of orders by Anthony, who he'd trained so hard to be obedient towards.

"Primeape, dodge!" Ash called out, but Primeape was already being pounced on with a rapid series of jabs. "Get out of there!"

But Primeape could do nothing but take the pounding being dished out by Hitmonchan. The two had met in training battle before, but never came across each other in the Prix because Anthony had been alternating them season-by-season, the two of them had not been in the same tournament since Ash entered Primeape all those years ago. And then Anthony had thrown in the towel after Jessie and Team Rocket cheated and risked seriously hurting Hitmonchan for the championship belt.

But this was different.

The Pokemon could hear Misty cheering, "COME ON PRIMEAPE!"

Primeape went for a punch and was knocked back, losing its footing before clonking its head on the metal pole holding up the ropes.

Anthony was silent for a moment, just long enough for Ash's voice to reach Primeape's ears.

"Primeape, use Thrash!"

Primeape responded immediately, its hot head getting bigger as Primeape leaped onto its feet and began striking as Ash called out various moves.

"Cross chop!" It was super effective.

Hitmonchan used Sky Uppercut, but Primeape slipped out of the way and used Low Kick!

Anthony gritted his teeth, determined not to give Ash or Primeape an easy win if any.

"Stay on your toes," Anthony told his Pokemon. "Look for an opportunity to strike and take it!"

"Don't give him an opening," Ash yelled to be heard over Anthony's orders. "Tighten up on your left side and use Fury Swipes!"

It barely made a mark, but Hitmonchan felt it bad. He was not used to being pushed onto the defensive so rapidly and was not able to protect himself as well as he probably should.

"Scratch, and Low Kick!" Ash's combination of moves hit their mark, the first a mere distraction while the Low Kick collided for a Critical hit that left Hitmonchan staggering to stay standing. Ash saw Hitmonchan collapse onto its knees and half-hoped that Anthony would throw in the towel. But it didn't look like the older trainer was ready to concede just yet. "Karate Chop!"

Hitmonchan fell on its face, nearly being declared defeated before he stirred and climbed back up with the help of the rope.

"Use Bulk Up!" Anthony screamed.

"Use your Revenge attack!" Ash yelled.

"PROTECT!" Hitmonchan's shield collapsed under the strain of Primeape's attack.

Anthony could tell Primeape was being worn out from the constant attack and no rest, endurance had always been the Pokemon's weakness. If he could somehow get Hitmonchan to endure.

"USE ENDURE!" Hitmonchan's defense rose sharply as Primeape tried to catch its breath.

"Use your Seismic Toss!" Ash commanded, knowing that the end of the battle had to come soon or Primeape might exhaust himself.

Primeape grabbed onto Hitmonchan and threw him into the air as high as the ceiling would allow, jumping on the ropes for a final attack when Hitmonchan hit the ground.

Hitmonchan smashed into the ground and was attacked from behind as it lay, Primeape pinning the punchy Pokemon where it lay, unable to move.

"Come on, Hitmonchan! You can still do this!" Anthony told his Pokemon encouragingly, seeing the determination not to give up in his Pokemon's eyes. The two developed, over the years, a system for Hitmonchan signaling his own surrender to his trainer. It had only been employed once, but Anthony was always careful to keep his eye on his faithful friend.

Hitmonchan put his fists to the ground and forced himself up quickly, throwing Primeape off of him and to the ground. The two Pokemon glared at each other and went to answer the final simultaneous commands of their trainers.

"REVENGE!"

The two attacks happened on the spot, striking both Pokemon with enough force to knock them both out without any further possibility of a fight.

Silence swept the crowd as the trainers ran to their Pokemon to check on their health. Neither Pokemon having conceded defeat, no one having seen which Pokemon landed first.

"It was Hitmonchan..." they whispered.

"Primeape by a landslide..." others muttered.

"Too close to call..."

Up in the commentators booth, they replayed the videographic evidence of the draw and determined the victor.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer proclaimed. "We have a WINNER! Upon falling at nearly the same time, the winner of this quarter-final by a tenth-of-a-millisecond, is..."

Anticipation gripped the audience.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"HITMONCHAN!"

Ash's heart fell as he realized that Primeape had, in fact, fallen in just enough time before Hitmonchan for the referee's to declare its opponent the victor. It'd been a hard fought battle, lasting well over twenty minutes (a new record), and neither Pokemon could say that they had an easy time battling. And no spectator dared to say that the fight itself was anything but close.

But Hitmonchan had stayed standing just enough time more to win the match, and so would move on to the next round.

The Semi-Finals wouldn't start for another hour, where Misty would battle Emery's Blaziken for a chance at the championship with Electabuzz.

Ash left Primeape at the Pokemon Center because he desperately needed the rest. The poor Pokemon had given everything he had to give to conquer obstacles and ended up short in the equation.

Ash felt a lot of grief for the loss until he accepted that Primeape battling Hitmonchan had always been a huge disadvantage. Maybe given another year under Ash's training style, Primeape would've prevailed because it would understand Ash's technique for battling: survival and creativity. Unfortunately, Primeape was a brute force type and had only expanded upon those skills while under Anthony's tutelage.

He was thankful of Anthony's help turning Primeape into the fighting Pokemon it was today. But he also hoped that he would be able to use Primeape in the Pokemon League, knowing that today was more like a precursor for the Indigo League instead of being a dramatic loss.

He called Professor Oak, who requested that he send Primeape to the lab for testing in exchange for his Eevee back, who Ash had been forced to send back reluctantly once he reclaimed Primeape's Pokeball. His party now, technically, consisted of Pikachu, Growlithe, Electabuzz, Primeape, Dewgong, and Riolu. Professor Oak wanted them all swapped around throughout the next month with members from his old parties so that they'd all be ready for the Pokemon League.

But for now, he still had to focus on beating Erika when she got back into town.

Ash reached the field behind the Center and saw that Skylar was sitting there waiting for him.

"You ready to do this?" Sky asked, standing up.

"You bet," Ash gave her the thumbs up and sent out his first Pokemon.

"Pikachu!"

"Best two out of three?" Skylar wanted to know before she made her decision.

"Sure."

She smiled before releasing her Swampert.

Ash gripped his fist tight, not willing to underestimate Sky even though he had the type advantage on her.

"Agility," Ash called out before Pikachu could finish sparking its cheeks.

"Use Rock Slide!" Sky called out, Swampert moving in perfect sync with its trainers commands.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge," Ash countered quickly, "then use Iron Tail!"

Sky could not figure out why Ash was reluctant to attempt an electric attack, unless he had already realized that Swampert was part rock type.

'So, you're smarter than I gave you credit for,' Sky thought to herself. "Use Rock Tomb!"

Pikachu managed to avoid most of the rocks but caught one in the tail that stopped him cold.

"Sludge Wave!" Swampert's attack was a direct hit.

Pikachu was poisoned!

"Pikachu, use your Thunder to split the rock!" Pikachu gave it everything he could, cracking the rock tomb and breaking free. "Now use your Agility attack and turn it into a Volt Tackle!"

"PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA—CHU!" Pikachu hit Swampert dead-center, leaving a devastating impact that Swampert could barely stand as a result. Pikachu still felt the effects of the poison and collapsed, struggling to stay standing while he was hurting. Pikachu summoned its energy and learned a new move in the process.

"What's that?" Ash wondered loudly.

"No way," Sky muttered, seeing the orb of electricity leave Pikachu's hands and crash into the already weakened Swampert. Sky nodded grimly and returned her first Pokemon to her Pokeball, "You did well old friend. Take a long rest." She turned to face Ash, who was holding the now incapacitated Pikachu with a Poison Heal in his other hand. "Electro Ball is a tough move to learn."

"Electro Ball?" Ash repeated.

Sky nodded, "That's what your Pikachu just did. He must be really strong."

"We've been through a lot together," Ash confirmed, carrying the electric mouse to the trainer box where he would continue battling.

"But Swampert's not my only strong Pokemon," Sky released her next Pokemon. "Kingdra, let's go!"

"This must be her Horsea from before," Ash muttered to himself, seeing Misty peek her head out of the Pokemon Center and suddenly remembered that he never told her that he and Skylar were going to battle. Ash shook the thought out of his brain and decided on his next move, "Dewgong, I choose you!"

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam!"

"Kingdra, dodge and use Rain Dance!" It started raining over the battlefield.

"Surf!" Ash exclaimed, pouncing on Skylar's use of a water-empowering move, even though it would have minimal effect.

"Focus Energy, and Swift attack!" Ash could barely see the Water Pokemon move it was so fast. "You've never heard of Swift Swim?"

Ash bit his tongue. He did, in fact, know that Swift Swim empowered a Pokemon's speed while it was raining. Unfortunately, speedier attacks meant that she had _that_ advantage as well as the advantage they shared with water attacks being stronger.

"Dewgong, use Ice Shard!"

"Dodge, and use Headbutt!"

Dewgong couldn't hope to land an attack as Kingdra cut through the field, smashing into Dewgong.

Ash recalled Dewgong, knowing that his Pokemon had taken enough damage as a result of this battle.

"Your Kingdra's a lot stronger than it was back in Pallet," Ash confessed.

Sky winked at him, "Gotta keep him in the rotation." She returned her Pokemon and waited for Ash to release his final choice.

"Growlithe, let's go!"

"Growlithe," the fire puppy barked.

"Golem, you're up!" The large rock Pokemon reached the ground, glaring down at the small pup below with a snarl. "Rollout!"

"EMBER!"

The two exchanged attacks rapidly for several minutes before Growlithe began to get worn out from the rain and the seemingly never-ending battle.

"Flamethrower!" Growlithe released its best flamethrower possible, Golem catching fire as a result. Golem stole into its shell and tackled forward, smacking Growlithe out of the arena and unconscious. "No, Growlithe!" Ash exclaimed, running over to his friend while Misty used Golduck to calm Golem down and douse the flames with its Water gun.

"I guess I win this one," Sky said to Ash after she thanked Misty for her help. "Looks like we're one-to-one against each other. Wanna go two-out-of three before the League begins?"

Ash agreed and they rushed their Pokemon into the Center for treatment.

DING DING!

Electabuzz was physically knocked out of the ring a dozen times before Ash told Misty to throw in the towel, that he didn't his Pokemon hurt. Misty, having been so caught up with winning to show off to Ash, begged for Electabuzz's forgiveness the whole time it was in the Pokemon Center.

Electabuzz gladly gave it to her, especially after listening to her little spiel about being distracted by something she didn't want to say.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz. Electabuzz." Electabuzz told her. Although she didn't know what he said word-for-word, she had a feeling she knew what he was saying _Talk to Ash._

She resolved to do it after Anthony's match up, which would be beginning any minute.

Ash hadn't followed Electabuzz into the Operating Room as Misty had, but he waited for his Pokemon with Misty up until Anthony was already in the middle of his match.

Anthony shouted an attack while Makuhita attempted to increase its attack stats.

"You okay?" Ash asked Misty as they watched the match. "You've seemed different since we got here."

She sighed, "I've been acting different since Cerulean. You just haven't noticed."

"I haven't?" Ash wondered what he missed.

Misty put her hand on the bench, it resting unbelievably close to Ash's. A mere centimeter would make them hold hands, but Misty could not muster the courage.

"Will you just talk to me?" Ash pleaded, nervously inching his hand onto hers. "You know you can tell me anything. You're my best friend."

"What about Skylar?" The childish, _jealous,_ question had left her lips before she could stop them and she could nothing to return them.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, obtuse as ever.

Misty hung her head, her voice barely a whisper, "Do you like her?"

"She's okay," Ash shrugged. "She's a little intense."

"Like you," Misty muttered.

"Actually, I was thinking like you..." Misty turned her head. "Misty, you're always so awesome. You battle hard, protect your Pokemon, and never give up on anything. I admire you a lot more than I ever could her."

"Really?"

Ash nodded, looking out at the match because it was something he understood whereas feelings with girls might as well have been trying to understand how Mewtwo had been created. Hitmonchan had backed Makuhita into a corner and was now unleashing its total fury after Makuhita went below the belt.

"I've always thought you were great," Ash confessed finally, sensing that Misty had not averted her gaze from him. "You and Brock going the other way that day—" Ash had to keep himself from tearing up at the thought. "It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

"Me too," she whispered back, inaudibly.

 _"A good friend left me, and—" Ash closed his eyes as he talked to Max, thinking of Misty. "I miss her everyday. But I know we'll always be friends forever."_

"I never stopped missing you," Ash admitted, looking at her again. For the zillionth time since they restarted their travels together, he realized what a beautiful woman Misty had turned out to be. It felt like forever ago that the two met, mere hours after he'd left his house in Pallet Town. He'd met Misty and Pikachu that day, two of his best friends that could never be replaced, even by the many great friends he'd made throughout his journeys through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions.

"I missed you too," Misty managed, this time loud enough for him to hear. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Hitmonchan and Makuhita were back to an intense battle that seemed to be drawing to a close.

Ash barely realized that the two had subconsciously scooted closer, leaning closer until...

DING DING!

"It's a knockout! Hitmonchan is going to the Finals!"

"Um," Misty murmured.

"Uh."

The two awkwardly smiled at each other, now realizing that everyone had been right over the years.

They went over to congratulate Anthony, standing with noticeably less distance between each other, as Ash told Hitmonchan how well he did and Misty repeated the praise to Anthony.

"This is the year we're gonna win," Anthony told Hitmonchan, who had only managed to win the Prix once, three years ago. Anthony said nothing about the two, not daring to guess that the two might have finally told the other how they felt. The two have had raging sexual tension even back when Anthony had first met the pair with their friend Brock, but neither of them had the gall to admit it.

Misty fell sleep that night on the couch while Ash slept on the floor beside her. Anthony's wife smiled at them and put a blanket over them before going up to bed herself.

"What are you gonna do with those two?" She asked her husband as she climbed into the bed.

"They need to work this thing out for themselves," Anthony informed her. "Anyone else doing anything 'bout it would make 'em lose the progress they made."

...

The next morning, Misty woke up on the floor beside Ash, having accidentally rolled off the couch and into Ash's chest.

He hadn't moved in the slightest from where he'd fallen asleep, although she saw that his eyes were open and her cheeks went red.

"I'm sorry," Misty said, not even attempting to get out from his warm grip.

"Don't be," Ash told her with a small smile.

They laid together for a while until they heard movement on the stairs. Anthony looked like he'd been up for hours, but he was still in the clothes he was in when he went to sleep. What they didn't, and wouldn't, know is that Misty had a little help getting off the couch.

The family plus Ash and Misty sat at the breakfast table, devouring the fresh baked pancakes that Anthony's wife had prepared for them. Ash and Anthony talked about strategy while Rebecca casually asked Misty questions about guys.

"I don't really know," Misty confessed after her third question.

"We should teach Hitmonchan to avoid rapid attacks this morning," Anthony told Ash.

"is Blaziken that fast?" Anthony nodded. "Pikachu should be able to help. I'd like to see Blaziken move anywhere near as fast as Pikachu."

Anthony agreed to the training, even having Hitmonchan stand in the water to slow down its movements.

"THIS IS IT! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH BETWEEN ANTHONY'S HITMONCHAN AND EMERY'S BLAZIKEN IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

Ash saw a man in the stands sitting beside Ruby and Sapphire, the man likely being their father here to cheer on his daughter.

DING DING!

"Hitmonchan, stay low and keep your balance!"

"CHAN!"

"Blaziken, do what it takes to win," Emery told her Pokemon.

"Blaze!" Blaziken agreed.

Blaziken attacked first with a Low Kick, but Hitmonchan's speed training had paid off. The Punchy Pokemon twirled around Blaziken and punched Blaziken in the side before committing the move Sky Uppercut to its opponent.

Blaziken went flying, but landed safely on the ropes, growling loudly. Blaziken leaped off the ropes and took Hitmonchan to the ground, jabbing rapidly under Hitmonchan's guard and refusing to let the smaller Pokemon stand up.

"Sand Attack!" Emery encouraged Blaziken, who did what he was told right before pouncing on Hitmonchan mercilessly.

"Endure!" Anthony told his old friend. "Use your other senses!"

Hitmonchan had a hard time powering up his defense, but listened to his trainer as he took the beating.

"DUCK!" Hitmonchan ducked on command. "DODGE LEFT! KICK OUT" He bolted to the left, sticking his leg out and tripping Blaziken. "USE BULLET PUNCH on your six o'clock!" Hitmonchan turned around one hundred-eighty degrees and started pounding, not letting up until he heard his next instruction. "MEGA PUNCH!" With everything Hitmonchan could muster, he punched hard right into Blaziken's chest.

Blaziken fell back to the ropes, still standing as Hitmonchan wiped his eyes so he could see.

"BLAZIKEN DON'T—" Emery's father had made his way closer to the stage, somehow anticipating Blaziken's next attack.

But Blaziken had already wound up his Fire Punch and went to deal the blow, following Emery's instruction to win at any cost to the tee.

"Hitmonchan, Quick Guard!" Anthony shouted quickly. Hitmonchan defended itself from Blaziken's fiery attack just before winding up, "CLOSE COMBAT!"

Hitmonchan released the punch he'd been building up, knocking Blaziken out of the ring and into the crowd with tremendous force as he too fell to his knees from the move lowering his own defensive capabilities.

"Mon... Chan!" Blaziken crawled back into the arena, the fire on its body growing intensely.

"STOP THE FIGHT—" Emery's dad shouted, knowing that Blaziken was no longer willing to contain itself to the rules of the league.

But Blaziken wound up for another Fire Punch.

"USE ICE PUNCH TO DEFEND YOURSELF!" Hitmonchan obeyed a loud sizzling and burst of steam protruding from the connection. "Focus Punch." Hitmonchan powered up and struck, knocking the Fire Pokemon out instantly and being declared the victor almost immediately.

Anthony stared at the fallen Blaziken, temporarily taken back; one: that Blaziken had cheated of its own accord; two: that Hitmonchan still won fair and square.

Emery's father was heard yelling at her by all for not being able to control Blaziken's rage.

"I told you you weren't ready," he said, returning the Blaziken to its Pokeball. "You've got a lot more to learn about Pokemon if you ever want to become a master." he went over to Anthony, who was celebrating with his family and friends. "I'm sorry about that Tony. Emery promised she could control Blaziken if it meant she could use him in the tournament."

"I get it, Jason," Anthony said, shaking Jason's hand. "I'm just glad nobody got hurt."

"I agree," Jason turned to everyone else in the group. "Everyone did very well, we'll be sad to see Primeape go. He was a real P1 Champion." Jason mounted the stage and dragged Anthony onto it with him, "ON BEHALF OF THE POKEMON NUMBER ONE GRAND PRIX, I am _honored_ to present the Champion's belt to my brother-in-law," Misty and Ash's jaws dropped, "and best friend, ANTHONY!"

"That's your brother?" Ash and Misty asked Anthony's wife.

She nodded, "My three nieces have always been trouble. They get it from their mom's side."

The festivities survived late into the night. All of the Pokemon were released from their Pokeballs to play and have fun, food and drinks were served on every street corner, and music blared loudly.

"One heck of a party," Ash said to Misty, after she finally found him by one of the many snack tables.

"I agree," Misty said, confidently taking his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

"What's going on?" Ash said as he was dragged.

"I want to dance." Misty smiled, dancing modestly at first until Ash found somewhat of a rhythm to match her.

A few of the older couples had requested slow songs be played as well, so when the music turned down, Ash took Misty by the waist before she could walk away.

"Didn't think you could sneak away that easily, did you?" Ash asked, Misty being receptive to his offering.

"I didn't think you wanted too," Misty confessed.

Ash shrugged, "Training Pokemon's pretty tough. This isn't."

"Dancing?"

"Dancing with you," Ash said sweetly as Misty wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pikachu and Growlithe conspired together, running through the small crowd to where Ash and Misty were dancing. Pikachu pushed Ash's legs closer to Misty while Growlithe did the same to Misty. The trainers stared at the Pokemon. Growlithe sat there with his tongue out and a big smile on his face while Pikachu hugged itself to give Misty and Ash "the hint."

"What do you suppose they want?" Misty asked, not sure that she had the courage to say it.

'This,' Ash thought as he leaned in once again, this time with more confidence than before.

Their lips met for the first time for the briefest moment that could have lasted a millennia for all Misty or Ash cared. The two of them broke apart almost as quickly as they'd come together, their foreheads meeting as they continued to sway.

No more words were swapped for the entire night, all that needed to be said was in that one singular kiss.

 _After years of waiting, Ash and Misty have finally kissed. But have they officially gotten together? Will this possibility have a significant impact on their journey together? And where will Primeape decide to go now that the Prix is over?_

 _Stay tuned..._

* * *

 **There it is, the moment I've all been waiting for.**

 **I watched a dozen Pokeshipping videos before realizing that it was high time that our two lovebirds took the next step.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	19. Pokemon RETURN: The Hunter

_When we last left our heroes, Ash and Misty finished participating the Pokemon Number One Grand Prix, with their good friend Anthony finishing first with his faithful companion Hitmonchan. Now that Erika has rumored to have returned to Celadon City, Ash and Misty have agreed to depart first thing in the morning for Ash's final Pokemon badge._

 _But things don't always go according to plan—_

"CAAAW!" A shadow swept over the small town.

"What was that?" Ash asked before running outside to scan the skies for the source of the sudden darkness. As soon as it had come, the shade rolled over and out came the sunlight.

"A Pokemon?" Rebecca asked, the last person to exit the Pokemon Center.

Ash couldn't see anything but was concerned nonetheless.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Misty confessed.

A significantly smaller object than what had darkened the small town started gliding out of the sky down to the young heroes and their friends.

"It's Pidgeot and Tracy," Misty said, squinting to see more clearly, because she knew that there was no way a Pidgeot could block out the entire sun.

Pidgeot flapped its wings, collapsing on the spot with Tracy sluggishly falling off its back and onto the ground.

"What the—" Ash had no time to finish the sentence as he ran to his two friends, checking them out.

"Ash..." Tracy muttered later, after they'd moved them both into the Pokemon Center and called a human doctor.

"I'm here," Ash told him.

"Pruh-fess-er-oke—" he muttered incoherently.

"What?"

"Profess— Oak."

"Oak? Professor Oak?" Misty guessed.

"Pokemon—" Tracy murmured. "All gone..."

"What happened to the Pokemon?" Ash demanded as Tracy nodded back off. Ash sprinted to the computer screen and called Professor Oak immediately to check on his Pokemon.

"RING RING RING. RING RING RING. PHONE CALL."

"This is Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town. I'm unavailable at the moment—" Ash hung up and tried again, having only gotten off the phone with him maybe a half hour before Tracy showed up an hour ago.

"NO," Ash slammed the phone as he hung up and dialed his mom. When she didn't answer, he called every neighbor he could think of the number for before not receiving a single answer. He tried Gary's mom last because he wasn't a hundred percent on her number, but he didn't really care about wrong numbers at this point.

The answer was on the fourth ring, a tall lady appearing on the screen looking as if she'd just gotten home.

"Ash, are you okay?" She asked immediately. "Do you know where Gary is?"

"I don't, sorry." Ash told her. "Did something happen in Pallet?"

"Someone attacked the lab," she informed him. "The whole town is out looking for all the missing Pokemon."

"Professor Oak's lab?"

She nodded, "Whoever attacked it let most of them go from what I heard. but I heard they got some of yours."

"My Pokemon?" Ash asked aloud, although he hadn't meant too, his heart freezing from the cold grip on it.

"Some of yours escaped and ran out. Sam thinks your Pokemon are heading towards you."

"I just found Pidgeot with Tracy riding him," Ash informed her. "They looked beat."

"They must've been attacked heading to you," Gary's mom (Professor Oak's daughter-in-law) concluded. "The man in the mask..."

"Mask?" Ash and Misty asked at the same time, scrolling through their list of enemies and not coming up with someone who would be motivated to attack a Pokemon laboratory (shy of Team Rocket, who were taken care of ages ago by Mewtwo) and steal Ash's Pokemon.

"He wore an R on his chest, but he said he wasn't with Team Rocket," she explained. "He called himself 'The Marauder.'"

"Marauder?" Ash repeated, no significance in the name striking him.

Misty thought about it, the name sounding eerily familiar, but nothing jumping out at her.

"Professor Oak sent Tracy and your Pidgeot to find you. It was one of the Pokemon that made it out before the Marauder came."

Ash could see it in his head: a mysterious masked man showing up and attacking Professor Oak's laboratory with unrelenting ferocity. His Pokemon, well versed in the nefarious deeds of Team Rocket alumni, escaped before they could. He could even imagine a few of his older Pokemon acting, as he would, as protectors to the others and getting caught trying to save the younger Pokemon.

It sickened him, made him feel powerless. But he wasn't; he couldn't afford to be.

"As soon as Pidgeot's ready," Ash told Misty, "we're heading to Pallet. I'm not leaving him here." After Ash hung up with Mrs. Oak, he dialed another number that got him in contact with a girl named Liza. "Can you send Charizard to Pallet Town?"

"He's already on the way," Liza informed him immediately. "We saw the teletape, and he stormed right off. You need to be careful."

"I need to find my friends," Ash corrected. "Before it's too late."

It took an hour, which was already far too long in Ash's mind, but finally Pidgeot was able to fly. Tracy was being transported to a human hospital as quickly as possible in Celadon City. Ash felt guilty about leaving him as well, but he refused to wait around any longer.

"You can stay with him—" Ash began with Misty.

"No way," Misty cut him off, gripping his hand tight. "We're in this together from now on."

Ash smiled slightly, the first smile she'd seen him make since Tracy showed up.

The two trainers, with Pikachu safely in Misty's bag much the way Togepi used to hide in it, mounted Pidgeot's back, who spread its enormous wings and took off at speeds that could knock Ash and Misty off its back had the Pokemon not slowed down slightly.

All things considered, the flight did not take very long at all.

He could just see the edge of Viridian Forest when an enormous flamethrower blasted through the air, causing Pidgeot to dodge and descend.

"What is that?" Misty screamed in his ear.

"Pidgeot, go!" Ash called out, reaching for a Pokeball. But the expected second attack did not come as Pidgeot cautiously glided above the trees. It wasn't until Ash had Pidgeot touch down that he realized what was going on. "Infernape!" Ash yelled as he ran to his wary Pokemon, who as overlooking an injured Heracross and exhausted Scyther.

"That must be Tracy's Scyther," Misty realized.

Ash dug in his bag for Super Potion, Nurse Joy having stocked them up before they left for Pallet, and sprayed each of the Pokemon in sync.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Scy- Scy..." Scyther groaned.

"Tracy's okay; he's getting help." Ash said, gently rubbing Scyther's head. he barely noticed that Pikachu had gotten out of Misty's bag until he released Growlithe, Electabuzz, and Riolu from their Pokeballs.

"Electabuzz, you and Riolu are going to do a mile perimeter to see if you can find the other Pokemon. Riolu," Ash knelt next to the young Pokemon, "I know you're just a baby. But I need you to use the power of aura. It's inherent in all Riolu. If you can tap into it, you can find our friends."

He knew it was risky, considering Electabuzz and Riolu didn't know the other Pokemon beyond the face-to-face meeting when Ash had originally caught them and Professor Oak asked to test them before he moved on to the next town. But Riolu should be able to sense their aura, which would be complementary to their mutual trainer.

He had Growlithe sniff them out with Pikachu alongside him. He rationalized that Electabuzz and Pikachu were the two strongest Pokemon he had on hand, so they were perfect to back up Growlithe and Riolu, who were strong in their own right, but still had a bit of growing to do.

He wished he hadn't traded Primeape away, as he too would be useful in the search as backup. But he was thankful that his Eevee was safe on his belt where he could protect it.

"Pidgeot," Ash turned to one of his oldest friends, "keep an eye on the skies. Follow Riolu and Electabuzz and if you see something, come find us. Meet back here in an hour," Ash told his Pokemon, having Growlithe burn an 'X' into the ground to remind them where exactly they were meant to meet. "Stay hidden you three. Infernape, you hold the fort."

Infernape nodded its agreement.

Ash and Misty ran off in two separate directions while the Pokemon went off in their designated groups.

Ash found his way to a cave where he saw a group of exhausted Pokemon, many of them he'd never met before.

"Are you guys okay?" Ash asked, approaching slowly.

"CHARRRRR!" A Charmeleon screamed, blowing flames in Ash's direction.

"No, I'm friendly!" Ash ducked to avoid the short-lived flamethrower, as another Pokemon went up to vouch for him. "Quilava!" Ash ran up to greet his longtime friend, realizing that Buizel and Staraptor were in the cave as well as a dozen other Pokemon that weren't his. "What happened to you guys?"

...

Misty reached a small oasis in the middle of the forest where she found someone she knew.

"Totodile!" Misty dove into the water, swimming to the center and pulling the unconscious Pokemon out to land. It took her a second to pull out her Hyper Potion, but it did the trick as Totodile leaped into the air and tackled Misty in a hug with excitement and fear.

The water Pokemon and the trainer continued walking after Misty told Totodile what she knew. Totodile seemed to lead her off into a specific direction, almost as if it had an idea of where the other Pokemon had gone.

The two reached a clearing where there was a small shed. Misty didn't recognize the Pokemon beside it as Ash's, but saw that Totodile seemed to recognize it as the water type ran toward the ailing Donphan.

"Is this one of Ash's?" Misty asked Totodile, as she healed her with potion, who nodded excitedly and danced. "I'm a friend of Ash—"

"DONN!" Donphan bellowed, recognizing the name of her trainer immediately and classifying Misty as a friend without question.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be okay," Misty told Donphan.

Misty took them with her while she made her way deeper into the forest before seeing a bolt of electricity coming from the ground up.

"Pikachu!" She exclaimed, running toward the lightning with Donphan and Totodile by her side.

...

"Rio," Riolu shouted, its eyes closed as it ran through the trees. The power of aura inherent, Riolu sensed a large number of Pokemon with aura's complimentary to Ash's, all of whom likely had some level of relationship with the trainer even if he wasn't _their_ trainer.

"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!" Electabuzz protested, not able to run nearly as fast as the small young Pokemon.

"RIOLU!" Riolu pointed and recognized Primeape, who was facedown in the dirt below what looked like a Pokemon trainer in Riolu's eyes.

The unknown human, a Pokemon hunter, heard the young Pokemon's scream and turned, "You must be his too." His mutter was audible enough that the Pokemon in the cages behind him started screaming various forms of "RUN". The hunter couldn't be sure that all of them belonged to Ash Ketchum, but he didn't really care. Once he managed to replicate the powers of the Dark Ball, all of these Pokemon would obey him and be at their peak of power.

"Weavile," the hunter started, "attack!"

The two Weavile assisting the hunter sprinted towards Riolu and Electabuzz respectively. Electabuzz charged up and unleashed a thunder attack, rapidly dodged by both Weavile.

One Weavile went to use Fury Swipe, but Riolu saw it coming with Foresight and stopped the Weavile cold mid-swing. Electabuzz used thunder punch on the shocked Weavile and sent him flying while the other Weavile used Dark Pulse from a safe distance.

Electabuzz threw Riolu out of the way, taking the full brunt of the devastating attack, and being knocked unconscious immediately.

"RIO!" Riolu screamed in outrage, dodging frantically the attacks that the two Weavile, now fully recovered, aggressed. Riolu used Low Kick to counter the offensive before attempting a Bite attack on the other. Weavile knocked Riolu off of it and used Metal Claw.

A critical hit!

Riolu was smacked into a tree, its vision hazy as the Weavile approached to finish the job.

"Riii...oooo." Riolu closed its eyes, focusing on the bond it had with the other Pokemon and its master before finally reaching Ash with the power of aura.

...

Ash saw flashes of what had happened, instinctively knowing where to go and heading that way immediately.

"PIDGEOT!" Ash screamed as many times as he could until he was heard. Pidgeot descended and allowed Ash to climb aboard while the two darted. "Please be okay, Riolu. Tell me that you guys aren't hurt."

 _A turn for the worst occurs just as Ash and Misty are attempting to leave for Celadon City. Now, with the mysterious "Marauder" figure on the loose, Ash is on the clock to save his friends before time runs out. But just what is this masked figure planning? The only way to find out is to stay tuned until the adventure continues..._

* * *

 **This movie interrupted my plan to enter Ash into his final gym battle this chapter. I decided I wanted a longer break and to reintroduce older Pokemon before Ash battles Erika, as well as return to Pallet Town with a legitimate reason. Fortunately, this all worked out very well.**

 **I left a handful of (intentional) Easter eggs that referenced previous Pokemon episodes/movies (I won't tell you which) to foreshadow the identity of the Pokemon hunter. There is one or two that should serve as dead giveaways as well as a couple that simply alluded to the character I have in mind.  
**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts/theories about the identity of the hunter! Review/Follow/Favorite, whatever it is you do!**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	20. Pokemon RETURN: Friendships

**Talk about a lengthy hiatus. I've tried writing this chapter several different times, each one scrapped. I'm hoping this is my last run for this single chapter XD**

* * *

 _When we last left our heroes, Professor Oak's lab had been **attacked**. Now, with minimal information and a lot of risk, Ash and his friends have split up to try to find and return the stolen Pokemon to their rightful place at Professor Oak's facility. Unfortunately, there are those that work against them._

Ash skidded to a halt, seeing a masked man standing over a clearing in the dense brush. He could see various of his youngest Pokemon scattered around in cages, the larger and more powerful ones likely had escaped and gone searching for help as Pidgeot had.

Riolu, being a baby, was Ash's first priority. But that didn't stop him from scanning furiously for signs that Pikachu had been captured along with the others.

When he was confident that Pikachu was nowhere to be found, Ash went to his belt for Dewgong. At the moment, all he had tactically was flying, water, and a normal-type Pokemon. He forced Buizel and Quilava to stay behind to protect the others, but he was beginning to wonder if he should've brought them anyway.

Ash silently released Dewgong, leaving Eevee in it's Pokeball because it was the least experienced Pokemon he had in battle.

"Pidgeot," Ash whispered, "go find Misty."

Pidgeot didn't hesitate to take off into the air and begin the search.

"Alright, Dewgong, here's the plan." After Ash explained himself, Dewgong went off in another direction to help the stronger Pokemon escape first. He would then use them to overcome the Marauder, but it would have to be done with as many Pokemon as possible.

Ash would go closer to the Marauder in an attempt to free as many of the smaller Pokemon as he could before they were found out. This would also give Dewgong a chance to free more Pokemon without discovery as quickly.

Ash managed to get an Ivysaur, a Jolteon, his Riolu, and a Phanpy before a Pokemon attacked him from behind and knocked him to the ground.

"Hm?" The masked marauder turned around, "Ketchum, we meet again."

"Have we met?" Ash grumbled as he got up.

"You don't remember the Forest of Time? The Lake of Life? CELEBI?"

But Ash did remember, as soon as he'd asked, he remembered a wounded Celebi dying in his arms and feeling helpless as it did. He could see the Iron Masked Marauder, leaping out of the water and trying to take Celebi yet again before Ash and Pikachu leaped onto his back to stop him one final time.

Or so they thought.

"What do you want?" Ash demanded.

"You ruined me," the Marauder pointed accusingly at Ash. "You and your friends destroyed my operation, stole my Celebi, and nearly killed me. I want to watch your town burn by your own Pokemon, and I want you kneeling at my feet begging for mercy."

Ash bit back a snippy comment because he knew he had to buy Dewgong more time. He could freeze the locks and smash through them with tail whip, but he needed time. Ash had to give him that.

"All this is for revenge? Celebi wasn't yours! Celebi belongs in that forest."

"Celebi belongs with ME! And you can't stop me from realizing my destiny." The Marauder turned to another Weavile that was dragging Dewgong with it. "You're nothing now."

Ash's heart turned to lead, the only backup he now had was the Pokemon behind him and Eevee.

"Riolu... quick attack!" Ash shouted, his Pokemon immediately heeding to his command and striking the Weavile that had attacked Ash. "Jolteon, quick use thunder!"

Jolteon ran up, obeying Ash because it could sense his sincerity. The attack rocked the other Weavile who'd ambushed Dewgong, leaving Ash with an opening. He ran up and tackled the Marauder at the waist. The Marauder had more training, as evidenced by the two seconds it took for him to kick Ash off of him.

"Phanpy, rollout!" The young Phanpy obeyed as the Jolteon had, attacking the Marauder before he had a chance to pounce again on Ash. "Ivysaur, use your razor leaf to cut the locks!"

Ash returned Dewgong to his Pokeball and saw that Riolu was struggling to fend off its Weavile. Jolteon was equally busy, so Ash called upon Eevee to join the fray.

"Tackle attack!" Eevee took off at full speed, smacking into the Weavile as it charged up an attack. Riolu leaped over Eevee and used Bite on the Weavile's leg. The Weavile howled in pain, leaving Eevee to use it's sand attack to blind the Pokemon. Riolu got to its feet and used a low kick on Weavile's good foot, taking it to the ground and tackling it to ensure it didn't go anywhere.

Jolteon sprinted at Weavile, who tried to use Dark Pulse. Jolteon leaped into the air and fired its Pin Missile, pinning the foe Pokemon in place momentarily so another attack could be placed. It unleashed its thunderbolt and KO'ed the Weavile.

"You've lost," Ash told the Marauder. "Give up."

"Not this time, punk."

The Marauder threw small explosives the size of golfballs that blew and expanded into thick clouds of dark smoke. It was several seconds before the wind picked up, clearing the area with powerful gusts of air.

"Good job, Pidgeot!" Misty shouted, landing at the clearing on Pidgeot's back and running toward Ash. "Are you okay?" Ash nodded. "What about the Pokemon?"

Ash scanned furiously, making sure that none of his Pokemon that were nearby were taken. When he was confident, he returned the ones he could to their Pokeballs and rallied the other healthy ones to help the injured back to Professor Oak's.

It was a long way back to the lab, especially since Pidgeot would spot Pokemon it recognized and send them to collect the missing Pokemon. Eventually, Ash could see the damaged fence-line that showed him he was close to Professor Oak's.

Getting the Pokemon back into the lab took time and nearly all of Pallet Town's residents. Everyone lended a hand who could with searching for more Pokemon while others prepared meals for the hungry, as well as helping Professor Oak catalogue each recovered Pokemon. Charizard arrived, helping with search and rescue with Misty on his back. Ash spent his time using Growlithe to track down the scents of various Pokemon until he saw a bright fire blast in the sky that was a signal from Professor Oak that all Pokemon were accounted for.

Misty and Charizard set down near where Ash was talking with all of his Pokemon. He was checking each one for bruises and abrasions meticulously, bringing the ones that needed more immediate help to Professor Oak for rapid healing. He decided to release Eevee from his Pokeball for an evening walk. Eevee purred affectionately as it walked beside Ash, who was still checking his Pokemon despite the fact that Misty had gone inside over an hour ago.

It was well after midnight before Ash realized that he hadn't seen his mom in several hours. She was likely getting worried that he hadn't checked in, especially with everything going on that day. But Ash wanted to be certain that his Pokemon were taken care of before he turned in for the night, even if that meant worrying his mother for just a bit longer.

When he was satisfied, he spent a good deal of time returning each Pokemon to their Pokeballs while Eevee played with Growlithe, Riolu, and Pikachu. Finally, Ash sat down on a bench and looked at his Pokemon. They were carefree, innocent as they had been before this whole fiasco had begun. Playing under the light of the full moon, he could see the fur on Eevee's back seemingly glow from the peaceful evening.

Ash smiled, for the first time thinking back on the fact that he'd kissed Misty just a day ago.

It felt like a lifetime, given all that had occurred the previous day.

He didn't know what the kiss meant to her, and he wasn't even sure what he wanted it to mean for himself. Training as a Pokemon master for the past several years hadn't left a lot of time for the thought of girls, let alone one of his best friends. Not to say he hadn't thought about Misty in that way, many times in fact. But it just seemed so complicated now.

Eevee seemed to be getting tired from play and came over to cuddle up in Ash's lap.

He sat there petting it until he nearly passed out, opening his eyes only at a bright glow that at first he thought had to be the sun.

Before he realized what was happening, Eevee's short frame was filled out and its brown/white fur was quickly replaced with black and yellow.

"Umbreon," Ash muttered, still marveling at the power of Pokemon to transform from one stage to another.

Umbreon jumped off Ash's lap and called out loudly, receiving praises from Ash's other conscious Pokemon.

"We gotta go home guys," Ash said eventually, returning his Pokemon to their place and taking the walk home with Pikachu at his side.

He wasn't surprised to see Mr. Mime snoozing on the couch, or his mom's bedroom door shut tight, although he'd half-expected her to still be up, waiting and worrying.

Ash made it to his bedroom and laid down on the soft mattress, falling asleep almost as quickly as a Snorlax who'd been up for more than an hour.

 _And so all is peaceful... or so Ash believes. With the escape of the Marauder, Ash and his friends must be cautious. Otherwise, the next run-in they have with the Iron-Masked Marauder may just cost them a price they cannot pay._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, review and follow please! This is part two of three of the Pokemon mini-movie POKEMON: RETURN!**


End file.
